His Equal
by jaxwrites101
Summary: A change is coming to the Vampire world. The General is an experienced warrior who wants to right past wrongs. Jasper is lost in his vegetarian family. All he wants is to find his mate, but who could love the infamous Major of the South. perhaps in order to find his the love he seeks he must first meet his equal.
1. Introduction

Chapter 1

 **Hello, this is the story I really wanted to write called His Equal, but just couldn't get the words out the first time. This time I have an outline and everything. I hope you enjoy it and have a nice weekend. Here is the first chapter as always none of the characters are mine. Enjoy!**

Hello, My name is Isa. Well that is what I remember my name to be. I haven't used it in awhile though. I have been a General in the Southern Vampire wars for about 120 years now. My sire, Maria found me outside of a building where I worked. It was not anything glamorous. I was basically a slave for the people there. My family had needed money and ended up selling me to the establishment to fund for their various pursuits.

I am not mad about it. It has been too long to harbour any anger and I don't think it is worth my energy anymore. Forever is a long time to hold on to hate and I have enough anger without that added incentive.

I was meant to be a treat for the Major after one of the last battles, but when he ran away, Maria decided to get revenge on someone and I happened to be the target. She tortured me by draining my body of blood almost completely, then pumping venom into me slowly. She wanted someone to be in more pain than she was. I was an easy target.

My change lasted about 6 days. I don't remember much of it. That is just what she had said when I woke up. She said I must be special since she couldn't sense anything from me. I was not a typical newborn vampire though. I guess since my body too so long to transform I was a little more controlled than your average vampire when they wake up. My brain had more time to get accustomed to the changes of my body.

After I had fed I was thrown into the pit to train. I ended up picking up fighting quickly. I was a natural. So good that I took down one of the commanders when he tried something with me. Maria was impressed and I became a favorite of hers.

Now that spot has a good and bad component to it. The bad was that the others hated me. The good was that they couldn't kill me without some major repercussion. The bad was I had to fill a lot of the needs Maria had. As I got older those needs became more and more strategy focused.

Through the decades I became a commander, I was in charge of changing newborns, once I had enough control, I was also given control over training the vampires and planning the attacks on the competition. I had a shield and was able to control it perfectly. I could cover myself and others, if I wanted. Normally i didn't. I was also able to know when people were using gifts on me. The thing about my shield is that is absorbs and duplicates the powers it blocked me from. It took while to see it, but I amassed a plethora of powers over the years just from people trying to take me down.

It took several decades, but I learned how to control them all and keep the power from Maria. I only used the powers that could be attributed to the shield I had and nothing else.

I spent so long with Maria and won a lot of the Mexican Territory and after a century I started to get bored. I had met a few vampires while I was on hunting trips. Not many, but enough to figure out that there was more to a vampire life than just killing and fighting for food.

I have decided that after this next fight I am leaving, consequences be damned. It is not like anyone will come after me. I trained them and they could never win. Neither could they find me.

Now I will be the first to say that I was never raised to be a lady and I have seen, experience, and given too much pain to be considered pure, but I am determined to be better. I know that what abilities I have could be used against me, so I block the minds of everyone I come into contact with. I don't let them have a clear image of me. They make up what they want to if they live, but I am not going to be a walking target. It is easier to be invisible than to be seen.

Tomorrow is the last battle that i will fight in. I am tired of being here and there is not a need for me. Maria can run her compound. I couldn't care less what she does. She keeps most of the covens in line, but I will not be here any longer.

 **Thank you for reading!**


	2. Finally Leaving

Chapter 2

 **Thank you all for reading. Here is the second chapter. Enjoy! As always the characters are not mine.**

Today I take my leave. We will fight at 5 PM then I am departing. Now my sire does not know this, but she will. I won't just leave her. I have packed the measly possessions I have. I took over the Major's tent when I first got command of the army and had kept my stuff as hidden as he had. Unfortunately, he did not have time to gather his belongings before he made a run for it. I have kept them safe.

I found his stuff by accident, I was looking for a safe place for the locket my parents had left me with. I did not want it to get stolen or broken in the camp after an accident with another new vampire.

BEGIN FLASHBACK

I looked around the hut and decided the safest place would be under the bed. I moved the frame quietly, trying not to draw attention to my hiding place. There I found some dirt that was not packed down. As if someone, like myself had decided to hide treasures under the ground for safe keeping. I quickly removed the mud and clay that had been packed around the hole to reveal a small tin container. Inside I found 3 military medals from the human world, and 2 photographs. One of a man and a woman on what looked to be their wedding day. The next was of a family of 5 with the same man and woman. On the back of the photograph was beautiful script writing: "Jasper, keep these with you to remember us by. We wish you luck in your battles Major. Love you always, my son Elizabeth." Tears had gathered in my eyes. This must be what remains of his family I had thought. If I ever run into him, I will return his mamentos.

I returned the treasures into the tin box along with my locket and reburied it. I repacked the dirt and made sure no one could find it. Maria loved to torment people with their last human memories and I would not be a part of that mental torture. I kept my memories of my human life safe, even if they were dreadful.

END FLASHBACK

I packed up those items and other trinkets I had collected over the years as well as a change of clothes for after the battle. No need to draw extra attention to my scars than necessary so I opted for a long sleeve striped shirt, jeans and some boots. Nothing too fancy, just comfortable. I would change into this after the battle.

We ran to the battle site that was about 100 miles away. I knew where they would strike and when they would be least ready for an attack. It was a power I picked up a while ago from a newborn I had created.

He was in the marines. A commander I had found while I was off hunting. He was drinking his sorrows away after his wife had cheated on him. He had walked in on them because he had a hunch that an attack was happening at the house. Not really what he was expecting, but he was a good vampire. For the first few years anyway. He ended up picking a fight with someone bigger and angrier and loosing his life about 10 years ago.

You try not to get too attached to people around here. They always leave or die. Mostly just die, by either my hand or the enemy's. Depressing, but still I march on.

Once we got to the field I got my troops into formation and we waited. They were all pretty well behaved by this point because they knew they could feed if they survived. It is a cruel way to treat new vampires, but some things you just couldn't change about Maria. I can't tell you the number of times I have been starved for months and put in front of a child with a death threat if I ate. At that point you learn self Control and pray to god you have enough energy in reserve to not get yourself killed.

Personally, I didn't like that meethod, but you listen to Maria or you get punished. I preferred to lead with a respect style. Get my men and women to understand that I would protect them and keep them safe if they did the same. I would always be there for them, but they had to be there for themselves. Sure there were several problems with the method, but I got along well enough with it.

The other group showed up about 15 minutes after we arrived. They were shocked to see us and did not have a very good formation laid out. We ended up winning with minimal losses. Just a few cocky bastards that got a little too bit for their britches and tried to take on the boss without help. Nothing I can do about that now is there. I did try to save them though. I got a few new bite marks, but nothing too serious. It was like this guy wasn't even trying to keep his people alive. It is sad that people lost their lives because of him.

After the battle I walked up to Maria. The one person who has been holding me here for the past 120 years. The vicious warlord of the south and I have been her weapon. No more.

"Maria I am leaving. I have all of my belongs packed and am heading out. You only have one other person in the south to contend with and he won't come near you. I have given you everything you wanted once your Major left. You will never see me again as long as you follow two simple rules: 1. You never try to get the Major again. I know you have been scouting for him and the Captain, but that stops now. You have all the land you could need. 2nd you never have an army over 20 vampires. You cannot control them and I am tired of Mexico and Texas having a missing persons list the size of a novel."

I give her my best General voice so she knows that I am serious. She knows that I have everything I could possibly need. I have been saving the money and land she gives and have enough of a fortune after 120 years to buy all the available land in the United States and still have billions left over. Money is not a problem and I am powerful enough to not need friends. I haven't had any in this many years that she can use against me and that isn't going to change at this minute.

"My General, are you sure you don't want to stay. How will you know if I don't follow your rules?" She basically purrs at me. It is revolting to be honest.

"Oh you will follow them because if I ever get word that you are not, I will come and personally set each of part of your body on fire individually. You have never known the pain that I will put you through. Don't get so cocky as to think I will not find out. I have more secrets in the South than you can count to and I will use every ally I have to make you burn." The malice came out in my voice with those words. It is another power I have, I can make emotions be physically felt thorough words and right now she is trembling. Even if she doesn't know why.

As I was changing and preparing to leave I systematically went through each person's brain and blocked their ability to see what I looked like. They can still feel the emotions connected with me and they have the memory of what I did just not what I look like. It has come in handy over the years when I want the General to stay a mythical figure. Nobody knows what I look like therefore they cannot hunt me. I have not been able to do it on any other person yet though I keep trying.

Once I was finished I made my leave. I had one backpack of possessions. Both mine and the Major's in it as well as an extra change of clothes. Everything else could be bought later. I was finally free.

 **Hope you enjoyed the Chapter. Have a good Sunday.**


	3. Traveling the US

**Chapter 3**

 **Thank you all for reading. There won't be anymore chapters this weekend because I have an exam this coming week. None of the characters are mine. Have a great day!**

I have been away from Maria for about 40 years now, and I am loving every moment of it. Who would have known how big the world got since I have been in the wars? I have done more things in the last 3 years than I could have ever dreamed of doing as a human.

As soon as I left I went all around the United States, meeting vampires, meeting humans, going to remote places. I never told them that I was the General of the Southern wars, though I heard many tales of the man. Apparently, he could take on armies of 100 vampires by himself with his arms tied behind his back. Now that's ridiculous, I could only do that with one arm behind my back, but I didn't need to correct those stories. It seemed my plan of blocking myself from the mind of vampires worked. All the stories included a large 8-foot vampire with tree trunk legs and muscular arms as the description.

I was becoming a myth and that is how I would like it to stay. I don't need any recognition for my times in wars. It was gruesome and forced upon me until the day I left, but I will not hide from my punishment should the Volturi ever come to call upon it. Right now, I just think they don't know who I am or else they would hunt me down.

Early in my travels, I met a vampire named Garrett from the Revolutionary war. He wanted to try his hand at fighting be because of my scars and I indulged him. I won easily, obviously, but after the fight a crazed vampire came out of the woods we were in shouting. He went right up to Garrett, who had a few minor flesh wounds and bit him. Now I am not one to get in the middle of a fight that has nothing to do with me, but Garrett had fought valiantly and seemed a little more trustworthy than this individual.

I ended up burning the crazed newborn when I could not get a clear hold on his rantings. I have seen it happen before where a new vampire wakes up crazed having lost their mind to the burn and the sire is not around to help them. I got a few bites on my arms, but nothing too bad. It is not as if others will even notice them compared to the many I have from the wars. Garrett was impressed with my fighting.

"My lady, I must say you were holding back on me. I have only seen one person take on a vampire and win that quickly. I owe you a debt for saving my life. I don't know if I would have won." Garrett bowed to me as he said this.

"Nonsense kind sir. He was crazed and would expose us all if we did not dispose of him. It happens occasionally, from what I have seen. Who is this vampire you talk of that I compare to?" I wanted to meet anyone who may know the Major. I still had his memories and wanted to return them to him at some point.

"Well it is not my story to tell, but he lives with my friends the Cullens in the north somewhere. They settle into living among the humans for years at a time. They drink animal blood, so they do not have to take human life. It seems a little crazy to me, but to each their own." Garrett continued to talk as I processed what was said.

Animal blood instead of human blood. That is horribly wrong for the vampire body. It doesn't give enough nutrients to keep the mind sharp. I know because Maria used to give it to us as punishment. It happened a lot to me. It was the only blood I got for 5 years when I angered her as a young vampire.

I noticed that I was weaker, my gifts didn't work as well, and my movements were slower. It was more difficult to hear or see things from a distance and I was constantly consumed by the need for more blood. These Cullens must have great control to be around humans and be hungry all the time. The only reason I never cracked and drank human blood on my punishment was because I would have been dismembered for 2 years before being put back together to fight if I had.

Maria was creative in her punishments.

"Isa, are you okay, you look as if you have seen a ghost." Garrett was concerned with my wellbeing, he would be a good friend.

"Sorry Garrett, I was merely thinking about the animal diet. It is not something I would ever want to turn to. The effects on the vampire body and mind are detrimental if animal blood is used continuously. The Cullens must be very strong vampires. I would like to meet them sometime." I finished my thought.

"Well I am not sure where they live right now, but I do have a friend that keeps up with them a little better. If I run into them I will ask. Do you have a cell phone?" I kept my face calm, but I did not know what that device would be, so I shook my head no. "Well here I have an extra, you must have broken yours." Garrett handed me a slim silver device that had buttons on it. This time the confusion must have shown on my face.

"You don't know what this is do you?" Garrett was grinning as he asked. "I have never gotten to be ahead of someone on the technology in circulation!" He was mighty pleased with himself. I didn't take to well to being laughed at though.

"Well are you going to show me or not?" Garrett trembled at the fear lacing my voice. I felt awful immediately. It didn't happen often, but I needed to let off some steam and had no outlet for it at the moment. I needed a challenge.

At that moment Garrett started walking me through how the phone worked and what buttons to push for what. He even added his number in, so we could keep in contact by texting. It was a marvelous device. We parted ways not long after, each of us wanting to see a different coast.

Some years passed before I met anyone else I might call a friend. It is impolite to say, but I know I was choosing friends based on their strength. I didn't need somebody that would pull me down in a fight and those were the only people I was meeting. The fake friends who just wanted to use you to help themselves. These years I spent mostly helping those who could not help themselves.

I assisted humans when they were stuck in rivers or mountains. I helped innocent vampires escape sadistic games others were playing with them. I met some of the Volturi on a mission once and helped them. Jane and Alec were stuck between a rock and a hard place when I helped them out. I could have been friends with them, but their powers were going to their heads. Without the metal illusions they cast they would fall easily in battle.

The two people I met who did become friends were Peter and Charlotte. I had run across their ranch in Colorado before I could stop myself. I was following instincts that said to keep running even after crossing the scented lines near their home. When I reached the door, Peter was standing outside as though he expected me.

"Hello, my name is Isa. I apologize for intruding on your home, but my instinct pulled me here." I was firm in my explanation though I was nervous about the repercussion for entering marked land.

"Hello General, I have been waiting years for you to show up here. I am Peter, and this is my mate Charlotte." The shock must have shown on my features because he burst out laughing. "Oh, don't worry, it is just a sense of intuition that I have. I know shit and you are going to be important to this little family eventually. We won't tell anyone who you are." He tried to put me at ease I could tell.

The only problem was that the danger part of my brain had kicked in and that puts the powers on overdrive. The General part of my brain was activated once again for the first time in 20 years and I was on edge. My body sank into a crouch without warning and I hissed in his general direction.

At that moment I put myself on lock down and wrapped a bubble around my new future friends. This has to stop happening to me. I needed to be in control of myself always, so I wrapped another shield around myself and went to war in my brain.

It must have been a site to watch. One vampire writhing around on the ground with two dominant personalities warring to get control. Peter and Charlotte were there for me though. They talked me through what was happening, and they gave me strength. It took two days before I was able to get a handle on my second personality. The General and I are the same person and always have been. I was strong enough to be present at all of Maria's torture and war, but the General liked to fancy herself the true strategist. I guess she came forward so that I would have someone to talk to in the years I went through the wars.

There was not a noticeable change in my demeanor, just that she wanted to keep us as safe as possible and this time she was saying to kill the ones who know our identity. I didn't think that would be necessary and we fought over the decision until finally she morphed back into being a subconscious part of my brain instead of an actual figure. It was a definite plus to know I was no longer talking to the voices in my head though she was a big part of the reason I left and am not yet crazy.

When I came out of the episode, Peter was there holding a junky and let me feed quickly. I was exhausted and thankful that he thought ahead because it was unlikely I could hunt for myself.

"Thank you for the meal. I apologize for that fit in your front yard. The voice in my head had to merge with my brain for us to not kill you." I decided that honesty was the best policy here. "I am the General of the South, though you are the only ones who know my identity. I try to keep it as much of a secret as possible because I do not want to be used for my abilities. I can be on my way. I just ask that you keep this information to yourself. Again, I apologize for my intrusion." I was trying to leave with as much dignity as possible.

"Now you listen here lil' bit, my mama raised me right and I would not be a true gentleman if I let you leave before you freshened up. I had a feeling what would happen when I greeted you, but I knew it had to be done. Now come on in here and let's get to know each other." Peter called from behind me as I turned to walk away.

I was hesitant, but I decided that I could still kill him if I needed to.

"Okay if you are sure. I don't want to intrude any more than I already have though."

"Sugar, you aren't intruding at all. Come on in. You are a Whitlock now and we take care of our own." I stopped at her remark. Whitlock, I like that name." I mean, you can keep your own name …" Charlotte trailed off at my hesitation.

"I don't remember my last name. I haven't heard it in 140 years, so I doubt I would even recognize it." I replied

Peter startled me when he walked up "Well now you are officially a Whitlock, come on in."

That was the start of my friendship with Peter and Charlotte. I go every year to visit now, so they are basically my family. I couldn't have asked for better family. They are there when you need them. They are strong and liable and not a person that would use me for my abilities. Peter is willing to pick a fight when I am getting some pent-up aggression and Charlotte helps keep updated on the world by texting me memes and funny jokes she finds on the internet.

You know what it just might be time for a visit to my favorite people.

 **Thanks for reading. Have a good week!**


	4. Jasper Hale

**Chapter 4**

 **Thank you all for reading. I apologize for the delay in updating. I couldn't figure out how to write it. Have a good weekend and hopefully I will get another chapter up in the next couple days. As always, these characters are not mine.**

JPOV

I am seething. That woman thinks she can control who I am and what I wear forever, I know she does. I mean I do enjoy all the positive emotions that flow so freely out of her, but I am done being told about my clothing choice and my control issues.

It happened again today. I was walking down stairs before going to the tremendous waste of time hell hole and she sent be back upstairs to put on a sweater. I am fed up with it, so I told her where she could put that sweater. The family looked at me weird and gave off some strange vibes, but they knew that we were not mates, merely companions that spend a lot of time together. Though it was unusual for me to be rude to Alice.

Something was different about her though. She was lost in visions more frequently and rarely wanted to spend time just the two of us. Not to mention she was on my case about my vegetarian control around the humans at school. Which brings me to my breaking point.

We were in class and I was casually ignoring everything the teacher was talking about. It isn't as if he wouldn't go over the same stuff tomorrow. Human teenagers just didn't understand math anymore. Anyhow, I started day dreaming about the wrath I would have brought down on this school if I were still closer to the Major than to Jasper Hale.

It was easy to come up with the situation and strategy since this is what my brain was made for. I would have come in through the back of the school and disconnected the phone lines so now one could call for help. I would also take down the WIFI and internet access. There would not be anyway for others to hear about the tragedy coming through the school. My day dream continued as I thought of every possible error and chance that would be taken. By the middle of the lecture I had killed the people in the class 10 times over. I was shocked back to the present as Alice entered the room saying there was a family emergency and she needed me to come home with her right away.

Her words did not match her emotions. The family emergency must be a ruse since she was not panicking as she should be. I politely gathered my belongings and walked out of class with a nod to the teacher for the disruption. After all, my mama raised me right. As we quickly walked down the hall I saw the others leaving there classes as well. I guess everyone would have to leave for a family emergency to seem a likely excuse. As we hit the parking lot Alice dragged me over to the woods saying we would meet everyone as home.

By this point I was getting angry. Why is she deciding for me again? We made it to the house in record time before she started talking to me. 

"Jasper this is all your fault" She screeched at me.

"I'm sorry what?" I replied. At this point Esme and Carlisle exited the house to see what the commotion was.

"What are all of you doing home?" Carlisle asked as he saw the rest of the family pull up behind us.

"Jasper was going to kill a room full of people. Edward read it in his mind and I saw it happen. The way always changed but all of them were going to die." Alice rushed to explain the situation. I was flabbergasted.

"You are incorrect, I had no intention of killing the students. I just needed something to pass the time and it seemed like the best option." I was angry but trying to remain calm.

"We all know you could have broken. You are weak and your control on your bloodlust is not the best in the family. You slip up all the time." Hmm I think they this all wrong.

As I was about to defend myself Edward butted in "I saw in your head what you were going to do. It was gruesome and horrible. Those humans did not deserve any of it." Now I was pissed. I had nothing in my head he didn't already have in his. I simply couldn't read his mind to prove it. However, Carlisle was siding with them as I knew he would. Looks like I am leaving.

"Well since I can feel the resolve that Carlisle is now feeling I guess I should leave for a little bit. I would like to say though that you have underestimated me. You all may look away in shame when you see my scars, but they are trophies of my time in war. You don't survive the Southern Wars without an outstanding amount of control." I left it at that. They didn't need the visualization of the horrors I experienced; I wasn't that cruel.

I walked into the house and put my most precious belonging into a backpack and left on foot. I was too angry to get in a car. As I left I felt the love that Rose and Emmett pushed my way. They disagreed, but we all knew the power of the two talented members of our coven. Esme was sad, but she held it together in front of everyone. Carlisle may be in for it later.

I ran until I couldn't see Washington State anymore. I kept running though I didn't know exactly where I was headed. Somewhere in North Dakota I got a call.

"What's up fucker." the casual greeting of my second in command got my attention immediately.

"Not much, just on a run." I was very laid back talking to him. I hadn't gotten a chance to in years. Every time I decided to call Alice would take my attention away. She really was an evil little pixie.

"Well how about you come here, we haven't seen you in a while and I know Char would love it. Plus, I do anything to make my woman happy. It's good for me in the end. Whatcha say Major?"

His offer was nice. They have a house in Colorado. Well a ranch I guess you would call it. I could go and relax there until I found something else to do with my time. "Okay, I should be there in a few days. I will need to hunt before I get there. I have been running for a while." I replied to his offer. I shut the phone and set off for my new destination.

I was lucky enough to find some big game in the Rocky Mountains. I got a bear and a few elk in the park before wandering onto the Whitlock Ranch. I did love it here.

The ranch was nestled in between the mountain peaks. We had bought this property a few decades ago after I left Maria. We are able to stay here for as long as we want because of the exclusiveness of the location. When we built the lodge and barn we had to carry each piece of lumber up the mountain ourselves. It was too hard of a climb for the horses and there were not any roads this far up. This place really was home.

As I approached the door, Charlotte ran out and took me in for a big hug. "Major, it has been way too long. How have you been?" she asked as she released me. Peter was next. He came and gave me the manliest hug known to well man.

"I have been good Charlotte and yourself?" I asked in return.

"We have been good. It has been awhile since we had visitors, but I assure you your room is never touched and always ready. Did Alice come with you." Charlotte was the sweetest woman you would ever meet. She always tried to be the polite southern woman her mama raised, but don't get me wrong she could kick your ass if need be.

"No Mam she did not. Alice and I have parted ways. She was very disrespectful and had me basically thrown out of the coven. It does not matter though."

"So, we get our coven leader back then?" Peter was the first to ask. I had always been the leader of the Whitlock coven, but they were nomads and I liked to stability of the Cullen's. Now however, I was ready to do what I wanted again.

"Yes Captain, unless you wanted to fight for it." My tone was playful and teasing. I was only comfortable about them. They were my family and I was not too keen to leave them again. Peter caught my joke and went along with it.

"Well maybe I could beat you now. I have kept my skills sharp while you have been with the bunny munchers." That comment started the fight. Charlotte laughed and walked inside to do whatever it is women do inside. The brawl had started. I needed to get out some pent-up aggression and Peter had sensed that and responded in kind.

We went back and forth for a while. Peter had gotten better, but I am still the Major and I never loose. While he got in a few good hits it ended with Peter on the ground and my teeth at his neck. Just like old times.

"Find Major, you win this round. We will have a rematch though. Just you wait." Peter huffed a little in annoyance. I just laughed outright. He was my best friend, but he would never win.

Charlotte had started a fire when we walked in the house. We both went to shower as to not get the living space dirty we liked our heads where they were. When we returned we sat around catching up?

They told me of their travels around the world and some of the vampires they had met. I told them about school and some of the new hobbies I picked up. I also went into detail about the fight that kicked me out of the Cullen coven. They were sympathetic, but they were also happy I was back.

"So Major, I have met a person from the southern wars in the last 30 years. She is great and has become one of our family. I hadn't heard from you, but she needed a last name and I gave her ours." Peter seemed sheepish to admit this. It is my last name, but I trust his judgement and I told him as much.

"I would like to meet the woman who now carries my last name. When was the last time you saw her?" I really wanted to meet her. If she survived the Southern wars she must be quite the vampire. Few got out alive.

"Not for a few years, but she is a fighter. She could probably take you on. She beats me every time we spar." I was impressed already. Peter was the best fighter I knew besides myself. We talked about her a little more and with every sentence I was more enthralled. I would have to try to find her. I really wanted to meet this Isa. We talked well through the night and into the morning. Around dawn Peter and Charlotte went for some alone time while I went for a hunt.

 **Thanks again!**


	5. The Whitlock Ranch

**Chapter 5**

 **Hello friends, thanks for reading. Here is another chapter. We will see if I get one done tomorrow. I hope you enjoy reading it. None of the characters are mine.**

 **JPOV**

I have been at the Whitlock ranch for about 3 weeks now. I have been doing everything with Peter and Charlotte that we used to. I rode some horses that they had and decided to get one of my own again. Coincidently, I ended up getting two. When I went to pick up the one I could feel its anxiety at being led away from another horse on the property. I asked about the other horse and the owner said she wasn't for sale. She was his best mare.

I looked back toward the horse that I was getting and could tell he didn't like the distance between them. I offered the rancher twice what she was worth to get her. At that point he accepted quickly. It is not often you get a deal that good in this business. Peter had the forethought to bring the big trailer, so we were able to take both horses home at the same time.

It was amazing the sense of peace the horses gave off when they were back together. It was all consuming peace for them. They were calm the entire ride back to their new ranch. We introduced them to the other horses without a problem and they wandered the pasture for the rest of the afternoon.

I might be going soft having gotten the two horses, but I couldn't hurt them that way when I went to pick them up. I don't know if horses have companions, but these two were meant to be close. Maybe I would find that for myself some day. A woman who would want to share everything with me. Who would be worried out of my site and I would want to protect with my life. I have yet to find her, but she will come.

Enough of that though. Time for some fun. Peter and I started training the horses and breaking the new one that we got. He ended up being easier than anticipated. We also started to work in the wood shop we had built. I needed something to do when Peter and Charlotte were having some alone time so it became my new hobby. Life was going great to be honest.

 **PPOV (Peter)**

I was out in the field with the Major when I started getting all kinds of pings. My gift was clueing me in on a lot of new information. The Major let me work through some of the information before asking about it.

"Report Captain." Well he can be really blunt, but it is just in his nature.

"Nothing too bad Major. My gift says someone is coming to the ranch." I was quick to respond. He really is not fun when he is angry and I didn't want to fight today.

"What are you not telling me." He always knew when I left things out.

"I am not sure Major. The feeling was a little ominous to be honest. I will let you know if I feel anything else though." I gave the best answer I could. He could feel my honesty and didn't push it anymore.

We went back to our work of cleaning up the horses and getting them all brushed out after being in the field for so long. This was relaxing to us since we remembered it from our childhood. NO words were spoken it was all a calm environment.

It took about 2 hours before all of the horses were cleaned up and put to bed. All in all today was a good day. I was looking forward to the visitor we had coming. My feeling didn't seem to be a bad one so it must be someone I liked. That is always good. Sometimes Charlotte had friends over and they were just so damn annoying I couldn't help myself. That usually ended in me not getting any for months. That isn't important this time though because this visitor would be entertaining and a good experience.

The next few days flew by as usual. I was beginning to think nobody was coming and got disappointed. Charlotte took me out to hunt to help improve my mood. My woman does know how to take care of me.

We got back after hunting and went into the house to watch some tv with the Major for the night.

We were watching 3:10 to Yuma when the Major sat up straight. His eyes scanned the yard out the windows for the threat. I paused the movie and watched with him. As he stood and walked to the door I followed.

"Someone is here. I can feel traces of them, but I can't get a clear picture of the person's emotional signature." He was on edge, but I recognized that feeling immediately, as did Char.

Charlotte ran outside as quick as her feet could carry her, bypassing the Major completely. I chuckled and followed her out. He was still pensive, but with a nod from me he seemed to calm down some. I walked out of the house to see Charlotte with her body wrapped around the visitor squealing and asking her to stay for awhile.

The woman she was holding slowly let her go and looked to the two of us standing on the porch. "You know me. I will stay until the universe says I am needed somewhere else." I was looking at the Major as she spoke and his head snapped toward her.

 **JPOV**

I was on edge all day. I kept getting the feeling that something was coming. I had sat down to watch some tv to calm down. I didn't want to put Peter and Charlotte on edge like I was. In the middle of 3:10 to Yuma I got the distinct feeling that someone was walking down the driveway. I would get flashes of emotions but they were dulled almost to the point of nonexistence. That was strange it had never happened to me before.

I went ramrod straight as they got closer. I stood up and started walking toward the door. Peter had paused the movie and was walking with me. 

"Someone is here. I can feel traces of them, but I can't get a clear picture of the person's emotional signature." As I said the words Peter relaxed and Charlotte ran past me to the front yard. I guess they are familiar with these qualities.

The visitor was blocked from my vision as Charlotte embraced her across the yard. She was squealing that she had to stay for awhile. I look at Peter and he was just shaking his head at his wife's reaction. At that moment she spoke.

"You know me. I will stay until the universe says I am needed somewhere else." A melodic voice chimed from behind Charlotte.

My head snapped in her direction. As Charlotte stepped out of the way I noticed the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She stood about 5'6" with hard mahogany brown hair to her waist. Her eyes were bright red from just feeding. And while all of those qualities screamed beauty, what really sealed the deal was the scars that littered every visible place on her body. She was a warrior, one that might be able to best me in combat. My demon was a little on edge, but she seemed to be at ease. Those scars told a story of the woman in front of me and her strength. I was so captivated by her presence that I hardly noticed her next words.

"Major, I apologize for not introducing myself. I am Isa, it is a pleasure to meet you at last." She spoke those words graciously and with relief in her emotions. That is for sure unusual, but it confirmed my suspicions. My eyes went dark as The Major came to the front of my mind. She was ours and there was nothing stopping me from taking her now.

I had found my mate.

 **Thank you again for reading and enjoy the rest of your weekend!**


	6. Meeting My Mate

**Chapter 6**

 **Thank you all for reading my story. Sorry for the delay in updating, but I think I got a long chapter to hold you over with until next time. Happy hump day! As always none of the characters are mine.**

IPOV

I could tell the minute The Majors beast recognized me. I knew in an instant as well that he was my mate. The Major was even more stunning in person I had ever met. He had broad shoulders and silky blonde hair that reached them. He was taller than I am probably by more than a foot. He was also covered in scars. He is a man that wouldn't be a liability. He is strong and he is mine.

"Major, I apologize for not introducing myself. I am Isa, it is a pleasure to meet you at last." I was giving my most charming voice, but I knew I didn't have to.

The Major's eyes when stark black. It was time for the mating dance. As I stood there watching him, he was analyzing me. I could tell that the Major would not tolerate a weak mate and I would have to prove myself to him just as he would have to prove himself to me. While my entire being was calling out to him my instincts would take a second for him to prove his worth.

"Hello Darlin'" His voice made my entire body feel like jello. He ripped his shirt off as he stared into my eyes.

"Hello Major." I replied, trying my best to keep my voice even. No need to seem completely unaware of what he was doing. This was simply a power play. Trying to get me to submit before the dance even started. He would no get his wish.

He dropped into a crouch as did I . Now I may be a woman, but I have been fighting people bigger than him all my life and he will not be dictating my existence. However, I do like to have someone bigger on my side as often as possible.

He circled me as I circled him. This would be a dance of epic proportions. He is the Major, but I am the general and he will underestimate me since he doesn't know who I am. The only thing that matters at this point in the bite. The first one to bit will prove their strength to the other. They will be the first protector in dangerous situations and it is instinct to fight for this right.

The Major made the first move; he was testing me. As he feigned right I could see his feet positioned to jump left. I intercepted him on the left and we rolled across the ground each trying to get the upper hand. It was in the rolling that I noticed my shield fighting off the effects of a gift.

"Now Major, I know you are trying to influence my emotions," I deflected the emotions he gave me back at him "but you may not want to do that again. We can play this game without the use of powers and I think that would be wise of you." he cocked his head to the side a little.

"Now you know my gift, wanna tell me yours?" He purred back at me while looking for an opening.

"No, let's see if you chance it." I smirked as I started a move combo that got him twice in the kidney area before he was back to blocking and getting some distance. He had a few good hits as well when he stopped holding back. We were both getting tired of this game and he could tell that I would be a formidable mate. He lost his patience when he ended up ripping my shirt off as he passed by for an attack. More of my scars were on display now that I was only in a tank top.

He was not expecting the amount of scars that littered my arms and upper body. It was an outstanding amount considering there was not a single inch of skin uncovered by bite marks of long past. Amazingly enough The Major's eyes seemed to get darker. That might very well be lust in his eyes now.

On the next attack we rolled across the ground and found my opening. What I did not anticipate is that the Major left himself open to get me to open up. We bit down at the same time and made contact at the same time that is quite unusual.

The bite was not painful in the least. It was sensual. The bite quickly led into a fierce and powerful claiming. Each of us submitting and dominating the session of love making. By the time we were finished the Whitlock's yard was in all kinds of upheaval. It would take some nice landscaping to get it back to the beauty it was before we fought.

As we walked into the house I looked sheepishly at Charlotte. "Char, I am really sorry for the yard. I will be happy to assist you in landscaping to get it back to normal." At my sentence Char just roller her eyes and pulled me in for a hug.

"Sugar, you know it ain't no thing. Especially since you are mated to the Major here. Now go get dressed and come tell me about the adventures you have been on since we last saw you."

Jasper and I went up to his room and I finally got a chance to look around a little more. His room was so perfectly Jasper that I was in awe. The walls were painted a slate grey and he had dark mahogany furniture around the room, but that wasn't what really caught my attention. There are french doors on one wall that lead into one of the biggest libraries I have ever seen.

In my day there was not a need for women to learn how to read so I had not learned, but I loved the smell of books. It was one thing that always called to me to learn how to do, but I had yet to meet someone who I felt comfortable enough to ask to teach me. I know Peter and Charlotte wouldn't judge but they would be surprised. I think Jasper felt my emotions of awe and a little bit of longing because he came up behind me and wrapped me up in his strong arms. 

"What's the matter Darlin' what can I get you?" He was so sweet, but my body flooded with slight embarrassment when he asked. "Hey you know you can tell me anything."

"Will you teach me how to read?" I asked timidly. I knew I would have to answer some questions with the request, but as my mate he should know everything.

Jasper was shocked at my request and seemed to not be able to talk around it for a minute. "Of course I can darlin' whenever you are ready. How about we get cleaned up now." He pulled me to the shower and we got cleaned up as the water ran cold.

When we walked back downstairs Peter and Charlotte gave us knowing looks, obviously they could tell what we were doing up in the bathroom, but I didn't care and they did not either. Keeping the physical side of things secret was impossible in close quarters with our hearing.

"So lil' bit, why can you not read?" Peter never was known to be subtle. The embarrassment shot up again in me, but I knew it was okay. "I mean I didn't learn how to read until I was a vampire, but you have been one for awhile now right."

"Yes Peter, I have, but I am embarrassed and had not found anyone that I would want to share that fact with. You all know that I was in the Southern Wars, but let me tell you my story.

I could tell that this would be a trying time for them, but they deserved to know who I was. I held up my finger asking for a minute and I ran upstairs to the room I always used to grab the tin I had left the Wars with. Jasper did deserve his memories even if he did not want me any longer. I rushed back down with the belongings and set them on the table before I settled in to tell my story for the first time.

Everyone had settled into seats and Jasper had wanted me to sit on the loveseat beside him, but I was weary.

"I want you all to know that I do not regret anything that happened in my life and I hold no one but Maria responsible." Their breath hitched at that, but I couldn't stop now.

 **Thanks for reading. I will continue the story soon!**


	7. The General

**Chapter 7**

 **Hi everyone, here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. As always, the characters are not mine.**

"I was under Maria in the Southern Wars. Yes, it is the same person you all served under. I was stolen from a very small town in Mexico and taken to the compound you all remember to be a gift for one of the officers. Maria was finally getting what she wanted because the Major was able to take over the biggest territory that she had been craving. I had been held for about a week leading up to the battle before it all went to hell."

"I was the reward for a job well done, but when The Major did not return Maria lost her temper and took it out on the only thing she had left of the Major, his prize at the end of the day." Jasper was quickly losing control of his emotions, so I put a shield around him and continued my story, it would do no good to stop now.

"Maria eventually changed me, by accident or on purpose I don't think she knows, but I was changed. It took about 6 days for me to come back to the land of the aware, but when I did I was immediately put into the pit to fight. Luckily, I was a fast learner and able to hold my own, so I did not lose. I did incur many injuries though. I don't need to go into detail on it because you all lived the same fate I did, but I ended up basically taking The Major's place, but this time Maria was more careful. While I led and trained the troops, I was not allowed to talk to anyone outside of those zones. I was watched and punished regularly. I was lucky though because I have a gift that Maria was not completely aware of. You see, I am a sponge. Any power that is used against my mental or physical shield I absorb and am able to manipulate."

"You are the first people that I am sharing this with that I will not remove from your minds, so I hope you can keep it to yourself. I was able to take on all the gifts that any vampire used on me and learn to control it. I was careful however, the last thing I needed was for Maria to find out or worse the Volturi who came to investigate the area occasionally. I only used powers that could be attributed to my shield in the presence of others, so no one would know the power that I hold."

"After defeating all but 2 armies I decided I was finished and wanted to leave. I fought one more battle but had brought my clothes and belongings with me to the battlefield. I told Maria that I was going out on my own and not to come looking for me. She agreed to my terms of leaving as she got to keep her life. They were that she did not create an army over 30 because she cannot control them and that she never come for any of you again."

"Even after 120 years of being gone you are all still legends. The ones that got away and Maria still wants you back. I know she will not find me, I used my shield to block my image from her mind as I do with all who live after seeing my face, but she still seeks you out though she has never been able to find you. You see Jasper, I knew you were a gentle and honest man long before I met you; I have actually been searching for you for years."

"You see when I first made officer rank, I was given your quarters to stay in and I found these." I handed him the tin with his pictures and mementos in it. "These are yours and I have been waiting to return them to you. I only have one last confession that I think you should be able to hear from the source. I am The General of the South, and I am sorry to have kept that from you for so long Peter and Charlotte. I was actually coming to tell you even before I met Jasper."

"I kept it from you because knowing The General could get you into unwanted trouble. Though no one knows what I am capable of or what I look like, The General has made some enemies in the past." I stopped my story there. I needed to give them time to process what was happening, it was a lot of information for such a short time, but it needed to be said. I could only hope that they would stay with me.

I waited for about 15 minutes before the silence got overwhelming and I moved to go sit outside. They deserved any time they needed after that information dump. As I went to stand Jasper's arms came around me and pulled me back. He brought me close to his body as he nuzzled my hair, calming himself with my scent.

"Isa, I am so sorry that my leaving caused you all the pain it did. I wish that I could take it back." Jasper was near sobbing with his words and sorrow at my treatment.

"Hey, I said I did not regret any of it and I mean that. I would not be the person I am today without those experiences and I would not be a worthy mate to The Major without them either." I was confident about my assessment.

Peter looked even more horrified after hearing my story than he should have. He was actually -sobbing onto Charlotte's shoulder and she could not get him to calm down at all.

"Peter, I am okay. I have been fine for years …" I trailed off as I saw him shaking his head

"No, you don't understand, my gift was yelling at me all day to go to the compound that Maria was at the day I convinced The Major to leave her. It was buzzing and buzzing, but I could not justify going to the compound when I knew where The Major was going to be based on information I already had. I mean getting out of the compound the first time was near impossible and getting out a second would have been impossible. At least that is what I thought, but I got a headache with the constant buzzing from my gift. I ignored it and left it alone, but for the next week it was telling me I had to go back, and I just kept on ignoring it. It wanted me to go get you Isa. I know it did, that was the one time that I did not listen, and I now realize the consequences it had on another's life. I will not make that mistake again, but I am so sorry for the hurt you endured because I was scared." Peter was back to leaning against Charlotte.

"No Peter, you would have been hurt in the process. I know. Remember how I said that any gift used against me is absorbed, well you used the gift the day that I woke up. Your gift was the first that I acquired and though I did not understand how I knew a lot of information before I should have, and it kept me alive. I don't blame you or anyone. I am a strong fighter and you were a pivotal part in my being able to leave."

He just stared at me after my admission. Peter saved my life more times than I could count, so he did not deserve the shame he felt. I got off Jasper's lap and went to kneel in front of my two best friends.

"You two have given me everything I have now, and I will not be able to repay you, but you are my only family and the only ones that I will need aside from my mate. Lucky for us you already like him." They had both gone to hug me and were laughing by the end of the discussion.

 **Thanks again for reading. Until next time.**


	8. Life as Usual

**Chapter 8**

 **Hey everyone thanks for reading. Non of the characters are mine. Have a good week!**

After the semi emotional story time it took a little bit for the Whitlocks to be normal around me again. They weren't scared of me they just kept asking about how the wars had changed and what all I could do. They also wanted to know if the legends of my time in the south were true. Everyday Peter would come up and ask me a different one he had heard and I would have to give him the actual account of the event. Sometimes it was more impressive than the story he had sometimes it was much less impressive.

Jasper still hadn't opened his tin box that I had brought for him. He seemed hesitant to want to look at those pictures. He said he did not even remember having them and that The Major must have hidden the belongings later in his life because he had no memory of it. I found that sad. Jasper must be a truly pure soul for part of his subconscious to come out and take the brunt of his time with Maria.

She is a horrible woman, I am well aware, but Jasper is a strong man and he doesn't let his beast get him down. I hope one day they can become one person again. I will be with him every step of the way to him getting there.

It has been about 3 weeks since I told everyone who I am and we are back to a normal routine by now. Jasper and Peter tend to the horses and keep them happy. I was excited to hear they actually had horses now. I hadn't ridden one in so long that I was eager to jump back on and ride.

Charlotte and I fixed the yard a few days after I told them my story. It was nice to have some tedious work for me to think. Jasper, Peter and Charlotte had gone through their times in Maria's army, each picking up when they came into the story. They did not have to go into a lot of detail though. We all experienced the same warlord and she did not change in the time that I was there. When Peter and Char got to the point in the story where they left I could see Jasper visibly flinch. He remembered the punishment he received from that one. I did too. The same thing happened to me when he left, but he didn't need to know that. While Maria was creative in her punishments she was also consistent and any time someone got away the punishment was the same for the closest person to that one that got away.

I was due to go hunting again as the burn in my throat was getting to be a little much. Don't get me wrong, I would never hurt anyone. In the army you learn control or you die, and I learned control to the point that I could be bathed in blood and have a child in front of me and I would not break. However, this was not the wars and there was a criminal out there who needed to not exist anymore. Jasper approached as Peter, Charlotte and I prepared to leave.

"Isa would you like to learn how to hunt my way, on animals? I know it would be difficult to change methods after so long on human blood, but I would help you the entire time." Jasper seemed desperate for me to try it for him, but I knew the effects of only drinking animal blood.

"How about I go with Peter and Char and maybe we can talk about what you are asking me to do when I get back." I was trying to be a peace keeper, but I would not drink only from animals, and I was determined to get Jasper to change back to humans before the long term effects started to kick in. It took about 400 years for the affects to become permanent and unending, so I figured I had awhile before desperate measures must be taken for him.

""Okay Isa, I will see you later then." Jasper was heartbroken and my duplicate of his gift gave his emotions to me, so I felt the pain as he did. Jasper walked back into the house as I got in the truck with the rest of our family.

'So Isa, how are you going to explain that one to him? You know he is crushed." Peter questioned as we rode out of the ranch gates. They closed behind us and locked. Few could get into the compound without already knowing how and humans definitely could not. It was an advanced security system designed for early warning and we didn't need any surprises.

"I don't know Pete. I have seen the effects of a long term on that diet. Maria was very into experiments after you guys left and I was a common subject for them, but on this one she had already started before I was created. It was horrifying. I don't know how she kept it from Jasper, but she had taken a newborn that he had turned about 80 years before he left and only fed him animal blood. She wanted to study the effects if it would be a good way to enhance newborns abilities. The opposite was true. When I met him he had been drinking animal blood for 200 years and his vampire senses were so depleted. His brain was starting to feed on itself to get the nutrients it needed. I can't let Jasper keep doing that to himself, and now that I can help him I have to convince him to go back to human blood. The only challenge will be in his respect for the Cullen way of life and all it has given him."

We continued the rest of the way in silence. All of us thinking of the consequences that could befall our friend simply for wanting a better life.

We found easy prey in the city of Denver. We were practiced professionals and Charlotte played her part well. We were able to feed and dispose of the bodies in less than an hour and were headed back. We got back to the ranch right around dawn.

We could see Jasper inside pacing back and forth across the living room. His head perked up as he heard us coming. I could feel his emotions and he was emitting some excitement and joy at the prospect of us being back. As soon as we walked into the lodge I knew something else was up.

"Isa, I had a great idea while you were out hunting." Jasper was basically vibrating with excitement at this point.

"Oh, and what was that?" I asked as I went up and embraced him. Happy to be back with my mate.

"I want you to meet my other family. Rose and Emmett would love you. Rose is as much a sister as Charlotte is and I want her to know that I have met my soulmate." There were slight tendrils of deceit coming from him as he explained what he wanted. I couldn't handle that in a relationship that is supposed to last forever though.

"What is the real reason you want me to go. There is something other than you wanting me to meet this Rose." I was skeptical at best.

"Well the Cullens helped me switch to a diet of animal blood and maybe they could help you as well." There is was. He wanted me to switch to animal blood. I guess now is as good a time as any to hint at the effects of animal blood.

"Jasper, do you feel any different while drinking animal blood? Do you feel like you senses are just as sharp or that you are able to do all the things you have always been able to do?" I wanted to ease into this. I know how hard it was for him to stop human blood, but it really is what the vampire body needs.

"No, I cannot do everything I used to. I have slowed down and I am not as volatile as I used to be, but it hasn't been a problem in the past. Plus I have gotten a family out of the exchange." Jasper was getting defensive at this line of questioning. "Also, Carlisle said these effect were a normal part of getting some humanity back after all the destruction I used to cause. It is a worth exchange if you ask me." Okay well I guess I will have to ease even more slowly into this.

"Okay Major, we can go see your family. I would be happy to meet them. Especially if it makes you so happy. I love you and would do anything to make you happy." I was sincere in these words, but I was nervous on how this would affect our relationship.

As I went up the stairs to shower and change and get ready for our adventure to the Cullen home I glanced at Peter. He shrugged his shoulders, apparently his gift was giving no more help than my duplicate of his gift. We would just have to wait and see what the fates had in store for us.

 **Thanks for reading!**


	9. Going to the Cullen's

**Chapter 9**

 **Hi everyone! I am sorry I haven't updated in awile, but I went on vacation and my computer was not working correctly. I am back and hope to go back to consistent updates. Here is the next chapter that I have written. As always none of the characters are mine. Enjoy!**

After I had showered and gotten my backpack packed up we Jasper came into the room and asked if I was ready to go. I said I was I just needed to talk to Peter really fast. I could feel some hidden emotions from him and wanted to know what was wrong. Honestly, Jasper should have been asking him, and I think he was just so happy that we were going to the Cullens that he ignored Peter's feelings, but my extra gifts were telling me to talk to my friends.

"Hey Pete, what's the matter? I haven't gotten too bad a ping lately."

"I don't know Isa, I just feel like something big is coming and you will be right in the center of it all. The Major is also giving me a weird feeling, and I don't know which feeling to tackle first." Peter seemed on edge and I could understand why. His family had an unknown threat, but that was normal with war veterans. We were heavily sought after for wars and armies we wanted nothing to do with.

"Well I will tell you which one first. Always protect Jasper okay. I can take care of myself. Since he has been on animal blood his senses are depleted. I was holding back on the fight because of it and he was weaker than I would have thought. I think his gift is also a little on the fritz because of the lack of nutrients. I can be ready and protect myself, but I don't know how much more of the Major time Jasper can handle. Okay. Protect and save him first." The General voice came out and Peter was quick to realize that I would do anything to keep Jasper safe.

I am well prepared and have never lost a fight and he would need more protection than I would while he was still drinking animal blood. It didn't seem like he would get off it any time soon, so I will pick up the protection detail. I gave Peter a quick hug then went to find Charlotte.

"If Pete gets any weird feelings tell him to follow them and help Jasper okay. I will be fine. I love you both dearly and we will be back. I will not be going to animal blood and they will kick me out before too long. Stay safe!" I whispered into her ear as I hugged her. These two are the only ones I care about outside Jasper. Leaving them is always hard.

We took our time travveling to the Cullen's house in Forks Washington. Jasper had called one of his brothers Emmett to say that he was bringing home a girl he met while visiting Peter and Charlotte. Emmett was a little hesitant to be meeting someone new since Jazz had just gotten out of a relationship with Alice, but I wasn't worried. My shield could protect me from anything that came my way and Jasper loved me. I had everything I needed.

While we ran across the terrain Jasper would hunt and I would watch then we would end up starting a round of love making then run and repeat. It was very enjoyable, but it did make the trip longer. What should have taken only 2 days took 2 weeks, but I was not complaining.

We were approaching the house after I had insisted on a perimeter run. Jasper may trust these people and I trust Jasper, but my military background did not let me go into a place unprepared and not knowing the area. Jasper of course understood and wanted to get a lay of the land, so we did a quick run around the property.

I sensed 6 vampires in the house, so everybody is at home right now. I could hear them talking about wanting to call Jasper and see where he was. Jasper didn't hear them at all though, so that is interesting. Maybe the animal blood is taking affect on him quicker than I had thought.

Once I was comfortable with the surroundings and my ability to defend the land should the need arise we began walking up the driveway. I heard the coven come out onto the front porch a little hesitantly. They did not recognize my scent, but they could smell Jasper and were excited to meet him. As we approached I took inventory of the weaknesses that displayed in each of the vampires in front of me. It is best to know your advisories as soon as possible.

From the descriptions that Jasper had given me I could tell that Carlisle was the blond head of the coven, excuse me, family. I could feel the power of compassion rolling off of him. That is not one I needed in my arsenal, but I got it nonetheless. He seemed competent, but I could sense a slight chaos under his calm exterior. He would be the one furthest affected by the animal blood after 300 years on the stuff and no human blood to supplement for him.

Esme was next. She seemed every bit of the mother Jasper described her to be. I could practically feel her anticipation at another daughter in the family. I however, did not like my own mother and have not needed one in the years that I have been walking this Earth, so she might get a different reception than she hoped for.

Rosalie and Emmett were a little apprehensive, but completely open to Jasper's new girl they just wanted to meet her. I think I will get along great with this supermodel beauty and her goofy mate. Emmett was itching for some rough housing I could tell and he wanted to see if I was worthy of his brother's love. Rosalie felt the same way, but I could tell under the icy exterior she really just needed a friend.

The other two I was more apprehensive about. Alice was trying to look into what would happen in the coming minutes, but she couldn't get by my shield. I acquired her power and it was very overwhelming. I could understand how this power would become addictive and was not very helpful. Peter's was much better suited for warfare. Edward was mentally attacking my shield trying to see into my mind. I did get his power with that assault and could see how annoying it was to always hear other's minds. He seemed like the type of person to use what one thought against them. Not a great power for someone with a god complex.

As we approached the entire family began to feel the fear that comes with the decorations of teeth marks on my skin. I was not ashamed of them and let the whole world see the survivor that I am. Edward dropped into a defensive stance involuntarily as did Emmett. Carlisle was better at fighting his instincts. Well that or he did not comprehend the danger he could be in. The scars combined with my crimson eyes from a fresh feeding was a huge red flag to these passive vampires.

Jasper walked out in front of me greeting his family while sending out waves of calm. He didn't want this to come to a fight and I could understand that, but I would defend myself if necessary. I couldn't kill anyone, but hey there are other methods that incapacitate them for a little while.

"Hi Carlisle, Esme, I would like you to meet my mate Isabella Whitlock." Jasper introduced me as I walked cautiously forward to shake their hands. The other two men had come out of their crouches, but still regarded me with some hesitancy.

"Please call me Isa, Isabella is too long. It is a pleasure to meet you both. I have heard so much about you from Jasper as well as others I met along my travels. Your reputation precedes you." I put on my best charming smile and was as polite as the southern lady I wish I was.

"Isa, welcome to our home. These are our children Edward, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett." I nodded to each as they regarded me. "We have a treaty with the La Push wolves on the reservation near Forks that we do not feed from humans in the area. Do you plan on switching to our diet?" Carlisle was very direct.

"I will not feed on your lands or those close to here." I left my response at that and while Carlisle was unhappy with my response, he let it go for now, but I could see there would be another discussion about my feeding habits in the future.

 **Thanks for reading. I will have the next chapter up quicker than I did this one. Have a great Monday!**


	10. Family Time and Animal Blood

**Hi Everyone. Sorry for the delay in updating. It took me a little while to figure out how I wanted the story to continue, but I have it fixed now. I made an extra long chapter to make up for it. None of the characters are mine. Hope you are having a good week. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 10**

"Please come into the house. We are so happy to have you here." Esme was speaking while leading into the gorgeous white house.

As I entered I couldn't help but admire the pristine condition of the house. Everything was so white and in place. I admired the work that it must take to keep everything so orderly. The house hardly looked lived in if we were being completely honest. As I was looking around I could tell that it had been recently cleaned. It was confirmed by the thoughts of Esme " _I really hope I remembered to get everywhere today."_

Jasper was talking animatedly with Emmett about the Whitlock Ranch and the new horses that we had bought. He invited Emmett to come and try his hand at riding "like the good old days of his youth." I do love this man with all my heart. I stayed close to Jasper as Esme talked to me, I didn't want them to get too intimidated with the scars that showed across my body like warnings to others of my kind. While Emmett was talking to Jasper he still kept Rosalie behind him to shield her from the possible threat to his mate. It was a statement to me that I could also hear in my mind from the mind reading gift I picked up from Edward. _Don't let her out of your site. Must save mate from the threat._ Emmett was hiding it well but I could tell he was on edge, so I made myself as calm and understanding and I pumped some calm out around me.

I could see the effects on the others from the calm I was releasing in the room. It was visible to me and Jasper could feel the emotions I was releasing making him calm as well. As I was working on making sure a fight didn't break out, I was also aware of increasing aggression in the two vampires that were walking up behind me.

Edward and Alice were whispering back and forth so low it was impossible to hear them outloud, but their minds practically screamed and that I could easily understand.

 _Who is she?_ Edward was the first to voice his concerns aggressively.

 _I don't know. I can't see her or Jasper or the other Whitlocks. She is completely invisible to me. What do you hear from her?_

 _I can't hear anything from either of them._ Edward was exasperated.

"Why can I not hear anything from you? Are you here to rip them apart? You must be some kind of monster to have all of those scars. I guess you fit perfectly together since..." Edward was right behind me now. I spun on my heel and hissed at him involuntarily. My years of training and fighting coming back to me full force.

"Edward, what are you doing? What is the matter with you?" Carlisle cut Edward off in the middle of his little rant. In an effort to be civil and respectful in a home that is not my own I was quiet, but I was not going to be rude in the Cullen's house. Not yet at least.

"I can' not hear her mind. She must be here to kill us with a power like that. Who sent you? The Volturi?" Edward continued as if Carlisle had not even spoken.

"Edward this behavior is unacceptable" Esme started in on Edward again. Trying to get him under control. Alice was trying to hush him in her mind.

 _Edward you might want to cool down. Jasper is getting a little heated and we don't want to get him riled up the monster might come out. You know how little control he has._ Alice was going on in her head, but I could not react to it. To keep my secret I had to be as if I didn't hear her and that was one of the hardest things I had ever done. It was unacceptable to hear her about my mate. I would take my revenge on her and it will come when she least expects it.

Jasper had lost his control at the last comment that Edward made next. Though I had missed it, it was the action of Jasper pushing Edward against the wall with his teeth as Edward's throat that brought me out of my distractions.

Esme was hysterical that someone would injure her dear Edward and Emmett was unable to get Jasper off without getting a hiss from my mate. I pumped more calm out into the room and went over to Jasper to de-escalate the tension that was going around in the people around me. I walked over to Jasper and put my hand on his shoulder and talked to him in my mind to his with a telekinetic power I picked up as I spoke out loud. "Jasper, it's okay. You don't want to hurt your brother. I am okay." I spoke out loud to him. In my mind I said _Don't worry my mate they are not the first to try to insult me. I love you and I am fine. Esme is worried and you don't want to hurt Emmett in the process of getting back at Edward._ I kept soothing words going while Jasper's grip loosened and he let Edward out of his grip.

"Listen Eddie, if you ever insult my mate again, I will end you in some of the most painful ways the Southern Wars ever tried. I will not hesitate. Do you understand Boy?" Jasper practically growled at the end as The Major made an appearance at the end of his sentence. I was instantly turned on, but everyone else began to practically shake out of worry. I found it funny, it seems they never considered who they had in their coven. The God of War is not someone you want to mess with and his mate is absolutely off limits. This would be the perfect time to talk to him about the whole animal blood problem.

"Jas, let's go out to the forest and blow off some steam." I said to him as I pulled him from the room "Esme, thank you for the hospitality, we will be back tomorrow to get to know everyone a little better." I yelled behind us as we crossed the threshold to the door and took off at a sprint. The faster we got away, the better it was for the family as well.

The longer we ran the calmer I could feel Jasper get. It was exhilarating to have someone to run with that he didn't have to hold back with. _Wow, she if super fast. I wonder if she is faster than Edward. It would be amazing to see him get beat by my mate. I have to hold back when I run so that he doesn't get too emotionally hurt. Carlisle asked me to slow down around him so he could be the fastest. That little weak man. I can't believe he was insulting Isa, I will kill him for it…_

I just let him go. He needed to get it out because he really would kill Edward if he said another word against me, The Major wouldn't let him give up that much of himself now that I am in the picture. Honestly, I would be the only one able to stop him, but I wouldn't even try. Alice will be getting the same treatment the first time she speaks poorly about my mate in my hearing range. I will not stand for those insults to him.

Once we reached the top part of Canada and had turned around to run back Jasper was calm enough that I started to slow in a beautiful clearing I had seen on the way up. I was going to talk to him here. Peter's gift was saying that it would take some convincing, so I would have to try really hard to be calm and honest with him.

I knew the telekinetic power would come in handy here. Once he sees my memories he won't be able to disagree with me.

"Jasper can I talk to you for a few minutes about the animal blood diet?" I asked softly to bring him out of his thoughts.

"Of course my mate." He said as he came to wrap me up and set me on his lap in the middle of the clearing, "What would you like to talk about with it?"

As I gathered my courage I observed our surroundings. Jasper had put us up against a rock cliff that housed a waterfall to keep ur backs protected. The river would prevent anyone from hearing our conversation should there be anyone following us and we had full lines of sight in every direction. It was a good tactical location which I appreciated in an instant.

"Well, I am not going to drink exclusively from animals. I can't do it to myself. The Goddess of War in me refuses to be that weak as well as to harm myself that way." I stated as quickly as I could. It was better to get it out then listen to his remarks then to drag out my reasons.

"I don't understand…" I could feel the shock radiating off of him as he spoke. I knew this would be hard, so here we go.

"Well, you see when you were with Maria she hid things from you wanting you to be the best fighter in her army and she knew that you still had a soul and a conscious. So when you were fighting and training she kept a bunker hundreds of miles away where she conducted experiments on some vampires that she changed in secret. Some of the experiments weren't too bad, like the one I will tell you about, but others were horrifying and I will spare you some of those details. How I wish I could forget them myself." I couldn't look at him as I began my tale. I stared blankly at the water as it ran out of view.

"She used to take me there as a human to tempt the vampires. I guess it made them work harder and be more ruthless. She used to dangle me in front of them and see who could resist. Once I was changed she would take me to change people and to make sure everything was running accordingly. There was one vampire that she fed only animal blood. She had been feeding him all sorts of animals for centuries. Before even you were changed. Not long before but still he had about 600 years of animal blood running through his veins." At this point I felt Jasper stiffen a little. I could hear in his mind that he was thinking about Carlisle and his diet for the last 600 years.

"The man was calmer than the others I had met, but he was a little crazy. As the years go on I noticed that he was getting worse. He was tested every year and each time he was weaker. His eyesight was losing its focus and his hearing was getting dimmer. Through the years you could see his muscles lose mass and definition. It was criminal what she was doing to them. I ended it as soon as I left. I put everyone in that building out of their misery even though I couldn't end her." Jasper was going through his own personal experiences on animal blood and recounting his family's struggles through the years.

Edward had gotten slower, Rosalie had a hard time seeing across the schoolyard sometimes. I continued as he remiesed. I knew his brain could focus on more than just his memories. "Gifts were one of the final things that started to go. I had absorbed his gift the first time I met him as a vampire.. He could bring power into his voice and make others listen to him. When he was younger he could get the guards to bring him better tasting animals, but as the years went on he could no longer even do that. It was so horrifying if I slept I would have nightmares." I could feel venom pooling in my eyes from the the sorrow that went through me at the memories.

Thankfully I had blocked myself off from him so I couldn't feel my own emotions as he processed his own. His current thoughts were analyzing his own gift as well as Alice's when he had see her over the years. It was true, the frequency and strength of her visions had fallen in the last few years. If only slightly, his vampire brain could quickly pick up on any changes. His own gift was changing. He realized he had more trouble calming down large groups than he previously.

"Why would Carlisle not pick up on all of this? How could he be so selfish? What am I going to do? They will never believe me, and they will be so disappointed. The emotions will crush me when I have to go back…" On and on his mind spiraled out of control with his worries. I quickly rushed to calm him down.

"Jasper, they are hurting themselves as they continue this animal blood only madness. It is criminal. Carlisle should have noticed all of the harm that is coming to him and his family. I am not saying you have to change now, but the sooner you get back on human blood the sooner you will have the nutrients that your body needs to survive. The changes will be almost instantaneous.

"We can figure out a way to make the emotions tolerable for you. I will help with everything I can. I can block them from you, it wouldn't be hard at all. I have had to do it in the past. I love you …"

"How can you know that it wasn't something else that drove him mad. I mean it is Maria we are talking about. I can't believe what you are saying. I have to make my family proud. I have to go. Don't follow me. I need some time to process all this, and I can't trust what you are saying." Jasper was getting hysterical as he continued to talk and I was getting more and more anguished as he talked.

Jasper got up and ran off into the distance as I sat there under the cliff. I let him get barely out of view. I was outside of his vision, but I could see him. I wouldn't let him out of my sight. He was weaker than I was and I wouldn't let him hurt himself or his family at this time. I was up in the mountains trailing behind in the trees. Watching as he tore the forest apart.

His phone rang after he was done. My gift told me it was Peter and he would talk him down a bit. I would get my revenge on him later for running from me. As he talked to Peter I could hear the conversation from my spot in the trees.

"Major, are you being a dumbass again?" Peter is ever the eloquent one.

"Is what she is saying true?"

"You know in your heart that it is. She wouldn't lie to you. You have already seen the effects she was talking about. Now back to my question, are you being a dumbass? Where is Isa, let me talk to her." He was trying to find where I was. Wanting to know if I was still protecting him like I promised I would. "Major, I sense trouble coming your way, where is Isa?"

"I left her sitting my a waterfall. She was fine when I left, but I can't see her right now. She probably left into the distance without me now that I hurt her so much." At least he seemed regretful. "She is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I pushed her away. I need to go find her." With that sentence he hung up on Peter and I hopped out of the tree.

"Mr. Whitlock, you will pay for leaving me back there like that. We need to get back to your family though. Before they come looking for us. I sense something has changed at the house." I turned to run up to the house as he came closer. Before I could dart away he wrapped me up.

"My Isa, I apologize for the way I acted. I just didn't want to hurt you in my confusion, so I ran away."

"Jasper, you can't hurt me. We are equally matched and I am stronger with the human blood. Don't worry about me physically. Think about how you leaving made me feel. We really need to go. I still love you, but we will figure this out together." I kissed him lightly on the lips as we embraced. We will be strong. It is the Whitlock way and we have been through too much individually to not be together for longer than a few weeks, but it will take time.

We started back to the house slowly. Talking about what to tell the family about animal blood and if anybody would believe us. We also discussed all that we wanted to do once our visit was over. Jasper agreed to help me continue to help others in need. We would travel the world meeting new people and staying ready. We would stay with Peter and Charlotte on the Ranch and live productive lives. All we had to do was make it through the rest of this visit with the Cullen family.

If only that were so easy.

 **Thank you for reading. Until next Chapter!**


	11. Denali's in the House

**Hello friends. Here is the next chapter. Thank you all for reading, I appreciate the views and comments. Hope you have a good week. As always, none of the characters are mine. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 11**

IPOV

As we returned from the run I heard Jasper groan in frustration. There were some scents around the perimeter that I did not recognize, but Jasper seemed to know who it was and was not worried about a threat. I could hear a conversation going on by a corner of the house. I listened in on it just to be sure we are safe. I know it is not necessarily the most respectful thing to do, but I learned in the camps that you took every advantage you could get.

I don't trust the Cullen family and I will not be caught without a plan of action. Jasper could tell I was on edge though, so he ran a hand down my arm to calm me. "Isa, you do not have to be afraid around my family. They will not hurt us." He was reassuring me of their loyalty when I could feel he did not truly believe it himself sometimes.

When I was a new vampire I did not have complete control over my powers. I couldn't control the physical shield when I was first changed, as is evidenced by the fact that I have so many scars. When I was first put in charge of the troops I was on watch to make sure none of them ran. I had tried to talk to everyone and make sure they were well fed and would just relax for the night. None of us wanted to be here, but it wasn't like we could leave. After a short talk a few of the newborns got into a fight over who knows what. I was called over to help separate them and get everything back under control with them.

What I failed to catch was the escape of a few vampires into the night. They were some of the best fighters that Maria had. I was punished heavily. That night I received 25 fresh bites. 5 for each vampire that escaped her clutches.

Ever since then I have been wearier of my acquaintances. I don't trust them until they give me a reason to and the Cullen family is no different.

"Ah yes Aro, thank you for the call old friend. Yes, yes, yes, we will plan on visiting some time. … Have a good day Aro, goodbye." Carlisle was ending the call as I focused on the conversation again. Hmmmm he is friends with Aro Volturi then. That will be very interesting in the future.

"Ahhhh Jasper, there you are!" A blonde screeched as she ran full speed at my mate. I quickly spun him behind me and hissed at her. I was ready to take her hand if she thought of touching my mate.

The blonde pulled up short as she saw my stance and red eyes. "And just who do you think you are? Jasper what are you doing? I heard you broke up with Alice to finally be with me." I hissed involuntarily at that remark. Over my fire warmed ashes will she be with him.

"Irina, you might want to back away. That woman is ready to take your head off at this point. Hello, my name is Kate, we are from the Denali coven. In front of you is my sister Irina, behind me is my other sister Tanya. My father is Eleazar, he is coming to the door with his mate Carmen. We will not harm you or Jasper."

I was calming down slowly with her talking and Jasper sending me calming waves of reassurance. I was still weary, and every time Irina would move I tensed up again.

"Jasper just walk around her and come give me a hug. I haven't seen you in years. I bet she can't even fight and is just doing this all for show. We need to reacquaint ourselves." Irina shook her hips seductively with that last comment and I lost it.

I pounced and had her in a submissive pose in less than 30 seconds. "Listen here you little whore. Jasper is my mate and I will kick your ass. Do not get close to him again if you want to keep your life. I will end you." I hissed in her ear as the others came to separate us. They may not have believed that I was serious, but I would not hesitate to take off her head and burn it on a spike if I ever saw her near my mate again.

"Now Isa, please get off our guest. It is rude to get in a fight. Irina was just joking around when she said she was going to get acquainted with Jasper. She is just trying to joke with her cousin." Edward was about to grab my arm to pull me off when Jasper intervened.

"Listen Eddie, if you ever think of touching her I will burn every contact point and roll in your ashes." Jasper was growling at this point. It was really hot to watch.

"Okay everyone, calm down and separate." Esme's voice rang through the yard. Jasper released Edward without question. Probably because his adoptive mother was speaking, and he respected her. Irina also tried to wriggle away, and I let her, but I am not constrained by the same need that the others are. "You will all act civilly while you are here. Jasper, please try to let Isa in on the relationships that are present now. Irina, you should have realized that your actions were upsetting Jasper's mate and been nicer. Now, let's all go in and catch up a little, shall we."

On that note Esme turned and started to the house. The first to follow was Edward, then the Denali girls. Emmett hung back next to Jasper and me as we began walking to the house. "Wow, Isa, that was badass. How did you learn to fight like that?" Emmett was impressed by my skills. That wasn't good for the cover I was trying to keep, but as a soldier in the Southern Wars some things are just second nature.

"Well, I was recruited to be a soldier when I was turned after some outside circumstances didn't pan out." I tried to be brief on my history, they did not need to know the pain that I went through. On the plus side Emmett seems to be accepting me a little better knowing that I will protect Jasper with everything that I am.

I caught up on what happened while we were gone by piecing together flashes of the thoughts around me.

Apparently, after we went for a run Carlisle fussed over Edward until he knew there were not any injuries then tried to convince Esme that they should kick me out of the house. Alice used some fake vision to describe the threat that I pose to the coven and Jasper. Esme said that I would not be leaving. Jasper is part of the family and they would accept him. Rosalie really stepped in when they wanted Jasper to leave. She is his sister after all. Her and I will be friends.

Not long after the conversation about mine and Jasper's presence at the house the Denali Coven showed up at the house for a surprise visit on the way to vacation.

A sharp stab hit my shield as we entered the living room. I looked up straight away to find the source of danger. The "father" of this coven was staring at me as if I were an animal at the zoo. I raised an eyebrow at him and waited for him to speak.

"Hello Jasper, it is wonderful to see you again. It has been a long time, and this must be your companion."

"Mate actually Eleazar. This is Isa Whitlock."

"Wow, she already carries your last name." Tanya commented from beside her "mother" rather rudely.

"Well, I'm afraid he didn't have much choice on that matter. I had joined the Whitlock Coven before I met Jasper and did not remember my last name. Peter gave me his for documents and as part owner in the Ranch that we run in Colorado." I interjected as I felt Jasper tense.

"Oh, pardon my rudeness, I was just wondering if we had missed a wedding. I get a little jealous about such things." Tanya laughed off the incident as did I. I can understand her hostility to an extent, but I hoped to not have to talk to her much.

"So, Isa we did not get a chance to know you earlier. Would you be willing to tell us about yourself?" Carlisle was saying to the room as we settled into our seats. Mine was on Jasper's lap in a lounge chair in the corner of the room. Ever the military mind, we didn't want people to sneak up on us.

"Of course, Carlisle. Well I was changed about 200 years ago in Mexico. And I began traveling the world about 80 years ago." I was short in my response to see who would ask the question they were all thinking.

"So, Mexico and travelling what did you to do for the 120 years in the middle?" Kate asked me. "If you don't mind my asking that is. Sometimes the question is a painful one and I don't want to bring up any bad memories for you." Kate continued her explanation before I could answer. I like her. She has spunk.

"It's okay to ask. I was in the Southern Wars up until then." I again answered concisely. The others in the room just seemed to stare in amazement. Hmm, I mean survivors of the southern wars are rare, but they have another sitting right next to them. Okay time to end the awkward silence. "Okay, so what do you guys like to do for fun?" I asked a little louder than normal. It brought them out of their thoughts.

"Oh Dear, I am so sorry you had to go through that, but I guess that does make you the ultimate mate for our Jasper here." Esme was the first to come out of her stupor and speak to me again. "As for your question dear, we like to go hunting in the mountains of Canada and possibly go shopping. We also have game night every week. This week it just happens to be tonight, so I am glad everyone will be able to join." Esme was beaming with pride and Emmett was radiating excitement I was starting to be affected by it.

Carlisle cut in before we could start getting to excited though. "First, I have a few things we need to talk about as a family. As you all know I got a call from Aro today and the discussion was interesting to say the least. He is under the impression that drinking from animals is not healthy for vampires and would like the family to visit in the next year. I think he is just wanting us in Volterra to keep Edward and Alice there. He is power hungry and greedy, but we will need to go with at least a few people in the next few months." While Carlisle was grumbling about having to go to Italy, Eleazar was watching me again. This time with curiosity. I would have to get him alone to talk to him before he left.

"I think Jasper should go to see Aro," Alice started her argument as to why my mate should be going to Italy and I perked up to hear the rest of the conversation. "Jasper is well known in the vampire world for being ruthless and uncontrollable. Once Aro sees that the animal blood has calmed him down and given him some source of control it will be easy to see that animal blood is not a problem for vampires to drink." _Plus, if he gets himself killed then I could be the grieving widow to the best fighter on the planet. Or maybe he would take out some of the Volturi on the way and I could take over easier._ From those thoughts Alice's mind drifted to the next outfit she was going to buy.

"I don't think Jasper will be going to Volterra any time soon. He is going to come with me traveling the world after we have visited here." Jasper wasn't leaving my sight and I was not going to Italy, so that cleared that problem right up.

"Isa is right, I am not interested in going to Volterra. I am content here in the United States. They still see me as somewhat of a threat after my background in the South." Jasper chimed in at the perfect time and Esme was quick to reassure us.

"No no, we will talk about logistics later. Traveling is great fun and all, but we need to focus on what is right here for now. How about we all go hunting then come back here for game night. "Esme was quite the coordinator.

"One more thing before we leave. Aro was talking about a vampire that he sees in people's thoughts that is completely blurry, but always able to help others. He has amassed a good number of friends and Aro suspects that the person will be coming to the Western part of the United States if pattern continues, so please if anybody sees a lone vampire be careful but polite and invite them back here. Okay let's go hunting." Carlisle eyed me as the others started to disperse. "Isa, please remember what we talked about earlier. There is no hunting in the surrounding area, and please try to stay away from the reservation. It would be a shame if something were to happen to you."

I mentally rolled my eyes at the concealed threat. "Don't worry Carlisle, I am not thirsty, so it will not be difficult to follow your treaty." I smiled and leaned into Jasper from where I was standing.

I turned around to see Eleazar about to walk out the back door. "Eleazar, would you have a moment to speak with me?"

"Of course, Isa, Carmen you go on, I will catch up in just a minute." Eleazar kissed his mate as she walked out the door. "What can I do for you Isa?"

"Oh, I just wanted to get to know you a little better, ask why you have been staring at me as if I was some kind of zoo animal" I was never known for being subtle. 

"I must apologize my dear, you see my gift is to see other's gifts and I have had a hard time figuring yours out, so it has me confused. I have encountered one like you before, but not near as strong. You are a shield yes?" I had gotten worried in the middle there that he was going to know I was a sponge, but luckily for me he can't get around the shield.

"Yes, that is correct. I am a physical and mental shield. It took a while for me to get control of both, but through the years I have mastered their quirks."

"You know, with Aro wanting to come and check on Carlisle's family, you might want to call him and introduce yourself. I am obligated to let him know of any strong gifts I find that could threaten his power, and you are one of those people. I think it wise that you call him yourself."

"I have no desire to go against the Volturi, Eleazar. I spent too long fighting already. I don't want to do anymore."

"That may be, but I have no choice. He would know of my deceit the next time he touched me, and I do not want to be obligated to the guard after I have found my mate. I will wait until the day I leave to call him, but he will know of you." Eleazar smiled softly at me in apology with that last statement.

"I understand Eleazar. Perhaps you could give me his number." I smiled sweetly at him. It isn't his fault that Aro gets paranoid. I will call him shortly, but first I need to talk to Jasper. "We better go catch up to the others before they get all the big game." I joked as Eleazar handed me a folded piece of paper with the King's personal number on it.

We ran out into the woods following the others. I was looking for Jasper and he was looking for a meal.

 **Thank you for reading. Until Next time!**


	12. Game Night

**Hello friends. Here is the next chapter. Thank you all for reading, I appreciate the views and comments. Hope you have a good weekend. As always, none of the characters are mine. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 12**

I found Jasper cleaning up after his kill. I waited in the trees for him to calm down and let his instincts recede. When we hunt we are very protective of our food, and he is no different, so while I could get out of the situation on top being his mate and all, we have other things to discuss.

When he was finished he looked up at me and smiled his dazzling smile. I hopped out of the tree and embraced him, giving him a deep kiss as he brought his mouth to mine. I could still taste the kill on his lips, and while it was not good by itself with Jasper's taste mixed in I almost couldn't get enough.

"Hello Darlin', how was your talk with Eleazar?" He purred at me as he nipped kisses down my neck.

"Pretty good. He suggested I call and speak to Aro before he does so. He wants me to let Aro know about my shields and such. He said it is better if I contact him than if he hears it from someone else. How ridiculous honestly. I mean, I have been on the planet for how many years and have never wanted power before, but now that the gift finder of the Volturi has seen me I have to uproot my life just, so the King doesn't get paranoid…" Jasper stopped me in the middle of my rant by pushing me against a tree.

"Now my sweet deadly girl, before you get yourself too worked up you know this is the better plan right. We don't want Aro coming to try to capture you, then we would have to take on the guard and it would all go downhill from there." Jasper was putting out the 'chill the fuck out' vibes and the 'listen to what I'm saying' vibes, but I was having none of that.

I send him back desperation and an attitude of 'you can't mess with me'. It was fun to play around a little. "You know Jasper, we don't want to take on the Volturi, I just don't want to have to go to Italy, because if they try to keep you I will win." I was pleading with him to understand where I was coming from.

"I know Darlin', but how about we just call the Kings to talk to them. Let's see what they would want from us first." Jasper is the rational one today. Hmm, maybe I could convince him otherwise… "Don't even think about it Darlin'." Hmm guess not.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the number Eleazar had given me. I put a soundproof shield around us so that no one would stumble upon our conversation. That is the last thing I need right now, one of the Cullens getting a dumb idea in their head that they could use against us.

"Hello, this is the phone of Aro Volturi how may I help you." A young voice sounded on the other end of the line.

"Hello, this is Isabella Whitlock and I would like to speak to the kings." I was polite to the girl, but I would not have all the patience she would require.

"I'm sorry, do you have an appointment?" She was poised as ever with the programmed responses.

"No, I do not, but I really must talk to him today."

"I'm sorry he is busy all day today, can I take your number and have him call you in the next 10 years?" Oh, this is crazy. The plastic of the phone was starting to give way in my hand the pressure being exerted on it.

"How about I try." Jasper pulled the phone from my hand and began speaking to the girl. "Hello, who am I speaking to?"

"Hello sir, my name is Gianna and I …"

"Great, this is the Major speaking and I would like to talk to Aro now, and I am sure he would like to speak to me as well. Put him on." I got all turned on at that point. I do love when my mate gets aggressive. My eyes were turning black just thinking about it.

"Right away Major." I could hear her scurry into another room through the line. "Master Aro, I know you told me not to disturb you right now, but the Major is on the line and you always said to come get you if he ever called. The phone was snatched from her hands at this point.

"Hello Major how may I help you today." Aro's silky voice rang through the speaker of the phone.

"Hello Aro, my mate would like to have a word with you." Jasper handed the phone to me directly.

"Hello, my name is Isabella Whitlock. I must speak with you."

"Hello Isabella, what can I do for you."

"I have met one of your spies who looks for gifts and he suggested that I call you. I am not interested in taking on the Volturi. My gift is a physical and mental shield and I use them to help vampires that are in trouble." I stopped at this point to let him gather his thoughts.

"Well dear it is wonderful for you to have called us. I would love to take your word that you will not go against the Volturi, but I must meet you in person to verify that. Would you and your mate be willing to come to Volterra to discuss this matter further. I can have a private jet there for you in about 3 hours." Hmm the desire coming through his voice was disgusting.

"I will not be able to do that at the moment Aro. I am visiting with my mate's family."

"Well how about we plan on a week's time. We can send the jet next week to the Seattle airport and it can pick you up there." Aro was trying really hard to get me there, but I wanted to show that I was in control and would not be pressured, so I negotiated back with him.

"How about 3 weeks Aro. We are not going to be living with the Cullens, so we would like to see them for as long as possible. We can arrange our own transportation if that is inconvenient." Jasper looked at me and rolled his eyes. I mean nobody would speak to him like this, but I was not a normal person, so who cares.

"Okay Miss Whitlock, we will send the jet to Seattle in 3 weeks' time. Just know that I do not enjoy being held up and you will be on time." Aro conceded to my request.

"Thank you so much Aro. Have a good night and I will see you in 3 weeks." I hung up at that point and looked back to Jasper.

"So, Jasper, what shall we do to pass the time?" I rolled my body seductively at him as I walked a step toward him. we spent the rest of the time before game night tangled up in each other. I was distracted during our time together and didn't notice a scent of another close by until

We wandered back into the house as Emmett was choosing the first game of the night. "Okay, okay okay I got it. Let's play clue! It can't be a source of cheating since nobody gets to see the card, and maybe Isa can block the visions that Alice has."

I walked in at this point. "Sure, I can shield her and everyone from Edward." Jasper looked at me I sent him my thoughts _and my own don't worry._ "I can help pick the cards, but maybe someone can tell me how to play the game." I smiled sheepishly.

"How have you never played Clue?" Emmett exclaimed.

"Well I never heard of it until about 30 years ago and Peter hasn't made it to that game yet." Emmett looked really surprised and alarmed.

"Right, sorry about the whole not remembering you fought in the wars. I didn't mean anything by it, just my big mouth moving before my brain thinks." Emmett was a little dejected at that sentence.

"I don't mind Emmett, I came to terms with the wars a long time ago." I smiled and opened the board game he was sitting in front of to set up.

"Okay let's gather around the table. Emmett found a game." Jasper said beside me. He didn't need to yell, vampire hearing and everything. The family moved toward the living room and settled around.

The game went well. Rosalie explained the rules and ended up winning. Having time with the family was a real joy. I liked the feelings coming off everybody. All the joy and excitement and love circulating the room was enough to get high off of. Jasper was getting high. I had to shut off his ability too since we could feel deceit, but the beginning was just amazing to be around it go a little while.

We played several more games through the night, but they all ended in some kind of disagreement. Alice and Edward whined the entire time about the loss of their powers and how it was not fair. Everyone just ignored them for the time that it took them to get annoyed and stomp outside.

They really needed some real discipline in their lives. If they had been in the army, they wouldn't have lasted an hour. I sent this thought to Jasper as we were playing. He laughed really hard and had to play it off as a joke that Emmett had made.

We were finishing up with Alice walked into the room again with Edward trailing behind her arguing.

"Isa, you need to give us back our powers now. We need to have them to protect ourselves." She screeched like a banshee.

"You should be able to protect yourself without your visions Alice" I was un-amused by her voice and the emotions turned sour very quickly.

"I don't need to know how to fight. Jasper will protect me." She seemed so sure as she said those words. As if she still believed that Jasper would protect her after everything that she did to him. Now is the time I will get my revenge.

"Okay if you are so sure that he will protect you than how about we fight and see if he steps in to save you." I heard Jasper's voice in my head _Isa, you shouldn't do that. She can't win against you. You know that she won't win, and Carlisle will not let you kill her._

 _Oh, Jasper dear, I must, she insulted you and I couldn't retaliate and now I have my chance. Let's see who you protect._

"Now Alice I don't think you should do this…" Esme was trying to talk her out of it but using her power I could see that if I just poked a little harder she would cave and pounce at me.

"You're right Esme, tonight wouldn't be good, she is too concerned about her outfit to want to fight. It's okay Alice I will wait while you go get those Old Navy sweatpants hiding in the back of the closet." She pounced at me right away.

I saw her move just in time to catch her and throw her out the door. I mean that is the easiest thing to replace in the house. I calmly walked out after her. Watching as she gathered herself from the impression she made on a tree across the yard.

"Jasper stop her!" She shouted to my mate. I can't take her down yet. I must wait once more.

"He's not coming Alice, you have to fight me as you are. I'll even give you your visions back." I released my shield from around hers and Edward's mind. Watching as she searched for the next outcome.

I grabbed her arm and flipped her onto the ground.

"How can I not see you?" Fear crept into her voice now. "Jasper, you worthless piece of garbage. Come and get this crazy woman off me. We had a deal, I would keep your hopeless control in check and you would protect me." She screeched once again.

I lost my cool a little bit at those comments. I grabbed her and pulled her hand behind her back pushing her into the ground once again. "Listen here, you will never look at him again. You will never talk to him or think about him or anything ever again. Jasper is mine and this is your only warning to stay away from him. If I ever hear you speak about him like that I will personally rip him to shreds and burn the pieces as you watch. Nobody will be able to stop me, and I will dance on your ashes. Do you understand me?"

Alice was trembling in fear and anticipation. I nodded her head and said yes to what I wanted her response to be. "Listen to the words I said and head this warning.

The others were now approaching as Alice's whimpers got louder.

Jasper pulled me off her. He knew if anyone else they were likely to lose their life with the state I am in. He would be the only one to survive the slaughter that would ensue. Pansy ass animal drinkers.

Carlisle was the first one to Alice. She was moaning on the ground, but I knew I didn't hurt her. Too much. She would survive and only have a small scar on her left arm enough to remember me by.

"Isa you have to teach me how to do that. That is amazing. I mean you are so fast and agile. Will you show me some moves? Please!" Emmett was like a child in a candy store.

"How about tomorrow Emmett. I am a little keyed up tonight and I don't want to hurt you. I don't mind teaching you though. How about you teach me how to play one of your games and I will teach you some moves." I didn't want to be harsh on him while I was close to my military mind set.

"Sounds awesome! Come on Isa I will show you how to play Mario Kart first." Emmett grabbed my arm and was pulling me along. I had to fight my instincts to growl at him, but he seemed to be having fun.

We played well into the night. Only taking a break when Rosalie wanted to get some alone time with Emmett. I wasn't complaining. I had some fun with Jasper as well though it was difficult to relax when there were so many potential threats around. I really missed Charlotte and Peter's at these moments.

Jasper and I went to hunt before dawn, so he could be at full strength. We were running wildly through the forest. Laughing and enjoying each other's company.

"So General, what are you going to teach Emmett today?" Jasper questioned while we relaxed in an empty meadow. He was playing with my hair and I with the grass before we had to meet Rose and Emmett in an empty meadow.

"Well Major, I was thinking I could start with a few moves to bring him down in confidence then slowly build it back up stronger. Maybe give him a taste of a few powers he wouldn't be expecting. Only those that can be attributed to my shield of course." I turned around and laid on his chest gazing at our surroundings.

The meadow was beautiful at this time of night. The fireflies were still out as the sun was rising. A breeze rustled the branches of the trees that surrounded the wild flower filled space. Nature will never cease to amaze me. No matter how long I am alive I will always be amazed at the beauty that encompasses the Earth. Like the planet has its own shield against negativity and cruelty, at least that is my impression.

"What do you mean by powers that can be attributed to your shield? I mean I have seen what else you can do, the telepathy being one of the main ones, but I never guessed you could use others without people knowing." Jasper was curious about me and my powers. I guess I kind of glossed over that earlier.

"Well in Egypt there is a man named Benjamin and he can control the elements, rock, wind, fire, water, and I absorbed his power when I saved him from some rogue nomads that were threatening to expose him a few years back. Now I use his power on the rock and make holes open up. I explain it away with my shield being able to knock holes into things." I shrugged nonchalantly at him and resumed my study of the area.

"Jasper thought about what I was saying for a little while, nodded then began to stand up. "Well that makes sense, you'll have to show me some of your moves sometime when we don't have an audience." I nodded at him enthusiastically. I rarely got to show off. "We should probably get going. We don't want to keep Emmett waiting too long, he really is like a child."

We started back towards the house, running and laughing again. It was nice to know peace for the first time in my life. When we were approaching the house I began to get a light pinging in the back of my mind. Peter's gift was telling me something was coming it just didn't know what.

 **Alice POV**

That stupid little whore thinks she can best me. I will find a way to take her down. Carlisle is getting everything ready. We just have to find the perfect weapon. The vampire Aro described would be perfect if only we could find them.

I had gone out to get a meal since she practically ripped my arm off. Carlisle suggested a hut and that is how I ran into them again. Ugh, she really is the worst, I wonder who could beat her. If only I could get Jasper on my side again.

I knew it was stupid to call him out when he was losing control at school, but I couldn't help it. If he were stronger we would have beaten the Volturi long ago.

I don't know how I didn't see him running to his 'home' like some little bitch. How could I not see her appearing either? That stupid shield is ruining everything.

Their scents were getting stronger as I approached Edward's meadow. Why would they come here? I heard what they were talking about and became a statue. She is the one we are searching for not him.

When I heard her mention other powers I made my mind blank. She probably has Edward's power and mine, so I would have to be as careful as possible. As soon as they left I waited a few minutes then ran to find Carlisle and Edward. I had to tell them about her.

 **Thank you for reading. Until Next time!**


	13. Teaching Some Moves

**Hello friends. Here is the next chapter. Thank you all for reading, I appreciate the views and comments. Hope you have a good weekend. As always, none of the characters are mine. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 13**

IPOV

"Finally, you guys are back!" Emmett exclaimed as we appeared from behind the trees.

"Sorry we were running a little behind. Where would you like to start today Emmett?" I started talking to him while also removing the outer layers of clothes I had on. I only train in a tank top and some yoga pants. Nothing that can get caught or grabbed by an enemy. Plus, the scars are very off putting for those accustomed to them, so they help.

"What can you teach me today Isa? Maybe some kick ass behind the head decapitation or even a leg kick to a decapitation. What do you think?" Emmett was jumping up and down waiting for me to respond.

Well Emmett, I am sure Jasper has taught you some skills and stuff, so to begin I want you to try to fight me. Let's see what skills you have acquired from the Major of the South." I winked at Jasper as I said this. He rolled his eyes but was amused.

"I don't want to hurt you though Isa." Emmett seemed sweet. Based on his emotions and mental flavor I changed up how I wanted to approach him as a student.

"You can't Emmett. There is nothing that you could do that I have not already been subjected to. Plus, if you are really hurting me Jasper will step in. Just as Rose will try to step in to help you. Mates are unable to see the other one in pain without trying to help." I smiled softly at him to let him know that he was good then I sank into a crouch.

I sensed others coming to watch the training session. Rose took up a spot on the porch ready to help Emmett if he needed it. Esme sat down on the rocking chair with some knitting needles and yarn. Carlisle was observing from his window, but he looked tense. Jasper was leaning against a tree behind me. Always watching my back. Edward and Alice were nowhere to be found and the Denali's had left this morning on their trip abroad.

Emmett leaned over slightly with his legs bent but not under him. I took advantage of the stance and pushed him over. He grumbled as he rolled and was back on his feet facing me. "First lesson is always in the stance. Never let an opponent get you on the ground. Them being above you will give them an advantage." We went back to the dance with Emmett standing in a more acceptable manner.

This continued for about an hour. I would pick out Emmett's weaknesses and he would fix them as I pointed them out. After the basics were fixed we started to actually fight. We went in the same manner, but he was attacking instead of me. Each movement he made I would find the weakness and correct it.

"Okay Emmett let's see how you hold up against Jasper now. Rules are simple, the first one to get the other in a decapitated position win. Do not remove any limbs because that isn't fun. Ready, Go!" Jasper had walked up to the ring we had established earlier and began fighting. Now Jasper is a very different fighter than most, so where Emmett had gotten used to the style I had been using he couldn't get used to Jasper's as quickly.

The Major is patient and Emmett would get impatient and attack without thinking and the Major would take him down. I sent a message to Jasper in my mind. _Jasper, start using the empathy on him._

I felt the waves of lethargy coming soon after I sent the message. Emmett started to get tired and his movements slowed with the continuation of the emotional attack. Before Emmett could recognize completely what was happening, Jasper had him pinned and his teeth at his neck.

"Hey that isn't fair. You used the emotion mojo." Emmett complained as he came out from under the influence.

"Emmett your opponent will never play fair. It isn't in their nature. You must learn how to fight against unexpected and be able to win. You should have realized that Jasper was using his power when he first started. I mean, you do know that he has it." I was completely honest with him as I helped him to his feet.

"I think we have had enough for today Emmett. Maybe we can work some more on it tomorrow." I leaned against Jasper as I was talking. It was nice to be near my mate again. We would have to go and check each other over for injuries soon. My instincts were starting to get out of hand and I didn't want to hurt anyone. I could tell Jasper was the same way.

"Okay sis, we can start again tomorrow. Thanks for the lesson today." he walked away over to Rosalie. I don't think he saw or felt the burst of love that came from me at his sentence, but I would now protect him with my life. He had been accepted into my circle, well the outer edges at least.

Jasper felt it though and he beamed with love for me and for his brother. He started pulling my arm to go into the woods. He needed to hunt, and I wanted other things that came soon after hunting.

We were gone for the rest of the night. Hunting, running and playing in the woods. We made it back to the house around dawn to shower and relax in bed before our next afternoon.

APOV

It took me awhile to find Edward from his hunting trip. That new harlot is affecting my visions even though she isn't near me. That stupid shield is an inconvenience to me and my desire to take over the world.

I finally found him near a waterfall basking in the silence. "Edward, I have been looking for you everywhere. I have to show you something." I replayed the meeting in the wood between Jasper and Isa in my head for him to see.

As the encounter continued, I could see Edward's mind begin to go wild with possibilities. "We need to go tell Carlisle right now. He will want to know. Especially since Aro called again. You know that he is going to be freaking out about it. We should go talk to him.

When we got back to the house Edward could tell that Carlisle was in his office. The others were out watching Isa train Emmett. I don't know why, I mean without her powers she is probably not too skilled. We went up and knocked on Carlisle's office.

A resounding "Enter" echoed from the other side of the door. I put on my 'I'm too sweet and semi naive face' and entered his office. Carlisle is more agreeable when he thinks that any idea is his own. I play into that image well.

"Carlisle, we have to talk to you. Right now, it's about Isa." Edward started out. I spoke to him in my mind. _Don't say her name. She has probably has our powers and is using them. If you say her name it draws her attention. Just like when we say your name in our heads._

"Carlisle would you go hunting with us? We wanted to get out for a little bit away from all the violence around the house. It is just barbaric to be fighting like that in the front yard. They should at least have gone into the woods before displaying that type of behavior." My voice was high pitched and childlike. Carlisle is an honest pacifist man. He despises when we fight.

Carlisle nodded in agreement with me and we raced out the back door. Hidden from view of the front of the house.

"Did you have something to talk about Edward? I was a little distracted when you came in. You know how Aro is coming for the family right. He checks up on us to see how your powers are and if they get any stronger." Carlisle started in on one of his rants.

"They will come and take you away. My first and favorite child. You will be taken from me. He will come and bring the guard. Nobody can beat them… I won't see you ever again. I thought my friendship with him would keep him from coming for at least another hundred years… maybe we could run… no that won't work Demetri would find us immediately…" Carlisle continued down this path for about 10 minutes before Edward could get to him.

This muttering has gotten worse the last few years. He is super paranoid and jittery almost. Like a genius whose mind works above everybody else, so they have a hard time describing their ideas. Edward is worried for him, he really does love his father figure.

I am not happy Carlisle is going crazy, but I am also glad that this works into my ultimate plan of taking the Volturi. The ruse of Aro taking our family has been easy to keep up.

I pretend to have a vision of the event, Edward sees it in his mind, he freaks out to Carlisle, Carlisle calls Aro to chat and gossip, I have a vision that everything is fine again. Lately the visions of being 'fine' have gotten fewer. Instead I fabricate a lot of different scenarios that Edward again sees, and we talk about them.

If fate won't work in your favor, then you have to manipulate it to do so. I will rule the vampire world.

"Carlisle, it's okay. Alice has found our secret weapon. Isa multiple powers. She is who you always hear about from Aro. We just have to capture her and make her work for us. From all her time in the South she could take on the guard." Edward was trying to calm down Carlisle with the new information. I think it would have been better slap him and see if he would come out of it. I don't voice that idea because of the look I get from Edward.

The last time I suggested it, he snarled at me and told me to get away until I had better ideas. It was a little startling honestly.

"What? What did you say?" Carlisle was starting to come out of it, so I stepped in.

"Carlisle, we found a way to save the family. Isa, she has the power to take on the guard. She is powerful with that shield and she has other powers. I don't know the extent, but she can win against the Volturi. All we have to do is convince her to work for us." I got excited at the end. Keeping my thoughts hidden was difficult when I was this close to my goal, but I had to act myself to get these buffoons to work with me.

"How are we going to do that though? She is really powerful and says she is tired of fighting." Edward. My dear sweet idiot brother.

"What is the one thing we know about her. Completely know?"

"I don't know. She doesn't talk about herself and I can't stay in the same room with her because I am unable to not insult Jasper. I don't care. Those scarred freaks deserve each other."

He is jealous of Jasper. He thinks Isa is beautiful but being Jasper's mate, he won't go near her. He has seen too many things in Jasper's mind to make him think he would have a chance of winning that one.

"Exactly, Jasper is her weakness. She will do anything to keep him safe. All we have to do is get him out of the picture and tell her the only way to get him back is to help us." There is the intelligence I needed from Carlisle. He came out of his ramblings at just the right time.

"Okay here is what we are going to do. I have a contact that I know is in desperate need of a person with Jasper's skill set, that barbarian. I will contact that person to get him and you both will be responsible for distracting Isa. Don't get dismembered. I have a place we can keep her, well I will in about a week. We will plan on that. In one week we will have Isa for ourselves to use against the Volturi." Carlisle came in handy once again. Now I remember why I don't kill him now.

Soon I will be in control. In the first vision I had when meeting the family this is what was happening. They were going against the Volturi. Now I will as well. All is going according to plan.

 **Thank you for reading. Until Next time!**


	14. Catching up with the Whitlocks

**Hello friends. Here is the next chapter. Thank you all for reading, I appreciate the views and comments. As always, none of the characters are mine. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 14**

IPOV

Alice and Edward were hiding something, and they have been for about a week now. This past week I have been training with Emmett and Jasper and just hanging out. Rose and I have gotten to be pretty good friends in the past week. She has started joining our training sessions and we talk and hang out when her and Emmett are not partaking in extracurricular activities. Well when both of us were not doing that.

Jasper has been trying to ease into talking to them about animal blood. I don't know how that discussion will go with them, but I do know that Rose is a survivor as is Emmett and they will not be put down by this. Jasper has been hunting every few days with all the activity and I will have to go here soon too.

We will survive the next couple weeks. There is only two left until I am required to be at the Seattle airport. I should probably let Peter know.

Peter's gift was going absolutely crazy with pings. It was starting to give me a headache to be honest, but I could not figure out what was going to go wrong exactly. I didn't know how to voice my concerns to Jasper, so I wanted to call Peter before I got Jasper all concerned. Being Peter though, he called me first.

I answered the phone as I walked out into the backyard. I don't want anyone listening in on my conversation and it was the emptiest place. I let my gifts go out in all directions to see if anyone was around and I covered myself in a bubble of seclusion as I answered the phone.

"Hey Pete, how's it going?" I smiled as I spoke to the only family I have known before Jasper came into my life.

"Hi Lil' bit, what's bothering you?" Peter has always been a no BS kind of guy.

"I am not sure completely, I know that the favorite children of the Cullen's are up to something and I don't know what it is. I do now that there is danger around us and I am concerned. Do you have anything that is popping up?" I tried to give as many details as I cold, but there just isn't enough information from my gifts. I hate that I am so powerful and don't know what the danger is going to be.

"I don't know Lil' bit. You know if I had anything I would have called you, but my gift has been pretty quiet since I last talked to you. I still get the feeling you and Jasper are in trouble and combined with what I think your part of the gift is telling you, I would say that it is probably connected to the Cullen family." Peter has always been good at helping me figure out his gift in my head. The thing is super confusing to be honest.

"Okay, I think you are right. The Cullen's must be in on this somehow. I don't know how though. I will turn on some other gifts to scan the possibilities and everything. Oh, and I have not had a chance to tell you yet, but Jasper and I are going to meet the Volturi in a few weeks. I met one of Aro's spies and he told me to call him before he did basically. I didn't have a choice." I wanted to mention this to Peter to let him get the rant off his chest.

"WHAT? Are you kidding me? We have worked so hard to keep you out of his grasp and now you are just going to walk into his lair…" He continued his ramblings while I fell to the ground.

Not because I was hurt or anything but falling doesn't hurt and this place in the ground really needed a crater. Peter continued his loud discussion about my choices until I had enough.

"Okay Captain listen to me. I know that I never wanted to go there okay, but it was either I call him and talk to him or he sent the guard after Jasper and me. I was not going to let him have the upper hand like that. All he knows is that I have a mental and physical shield and that is all he will ever know." The General was out in force for this conversation; we can only take so much disrespect before we crack. "I have been careful all of my life and this is no different. I have a plan on how to get us both out of this, and I will brief you when I am finished here. Any questions?"

"No ma'am." Peter found his place once again, and I appreciated it. I hated when that happened, but there isn't anything I could do. My personality will not allow doubt and disrespect anymore.

"Thank you now can you pass the phone to your better half please. I miss my sister."

"Sure Isa, have a good visit and keep your head about you. I know something is coming." I heard as he passed the phone to Char.

"Hello Sweet Cheeks! I have missed you. When are you coming back?"

"Hi Char, it might be a little longer than I at first anticipated…" Reluctantly I informed my best friend that I would not see her for a couple months at least. It would be hard after all the time we spent together, but we have gone years before without seeing each other, so we would survive.

Charlotte and I gossiped and talked for about an hour. She has been my best friend for decades, so she could tell there was stuff to talk about.

We discussed each of the Cullen's at length and how they interacted and what I thought about them. It was therapeutic. Jasper found me sitting in the woods talking on the phone about two hours after I had left the house. I let him through the shield and he came and pulled me into his lap.

"Okay Char, I have to go. I have been teaching Emmett some fighting techniques and I need to blow off some steam before I go to fight someone who will never beat me without him being killed." We said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone.

"Hello beautiful warrior goddess. How was your talk with Peter and Charlotte?" Jasper is the best mate I could have asked for.

"They are good. We just caught up. Peter and I have a bad feeling, but neither of us can place where it will happen or anything. I wanted to talk to him to try to figure it out, but we didn't get anywhere." A burst of lighting hit a nearby tree and the ground split open around us at my exclamation. My 'blood' was boiling and I have no way to release it.

What I really needed was a good fight with someone as strong as me. Unfortunately, they were not in this place of pacifists with the Cullen family. It had been a few years since I had a fight I didn't have to hold back in, and I needed one.

"Isa, it's okay. I am sure you will figure it out and any danger we are in we can face together." Jasper was sending calming waves my way, but they were bouncing right off me. My eyes had turned to black and there was fire reflecting in their depths. I could tell from Jasper's mind how I looked.

"Is, you need to calm down before we go back to the Cullen house, and I can't fight you. I would get hurt with you in this state. You need someone who has been fighting their whole life and drinking human blood." With each word he said I grew more and more furious at the situation.

Obviously, Jasper couldn't do anything to make it better and it absolutely wasn't his fault that we were in this predicament, but I needed to let go of some energy and the only people to help are not close.

Jasper took out his phone and started dialing numbers while watching me out the corner of his eye. I would never hurt him, but you still don't look away from an angry warrior vampire. When the recipient answered the phone, Jasper talked quick.

"Hey fucker…" Peter, that is who he called. Good choice.

"Not now, Isa needs to let off some steam, but none of us have a chance of making it 5 rounds in her ring. Who is close that would go against her?" Jasper is desperate for some help here. He really needs to get back on the human blood train so that he can fight me.

"The only one I can think of is Garrett. He is the one who sent her to us, so he knows that she is from the South, but she'll have to promise not to kill him. As annoying as the fucker is, I still like him uncharred." Peter and his stupid comments. Of course, I wouldn't kill one of my best friends. I just needed a good ole fight. No powers or anything, just some physical activity.

"Okay I can work with that. Do you know where he is?" My mate was getting frantic with my pacing.

"He is in Wisconsin right now. Don't know what the fuck is there, but I will call him and tell him to start running to you. It should take about a day for him to get there." Jasper walked away while Peter was still talking, but I could hear everything. My heightened senses and desire to kill something made that more than possible. And the power that gave my vampire senses and extra boost. I don't know where I got that from, but I did so here we are.

"Listen Major, she has really good control over her beast okay. They are basically one person, but sometimes the darker side needs to come out and play. With all the training she has been doing with Emmett and trying to watch out for threats The General part of her personality needs to come out and assert some control over her situation. So, do not take her to the Cullen house. She will kill those she sees as a threat without a thought. Keep her in the woods and if there is anyone you trust in that house tell them where you are any why you can't come back." Peter was right. I wouldn't make it through the door if Alice and Edward were in the house. I would kill them.

"Okay we will wait in a clearing by the house. Tell Garrett to hurry and I will owe him big time. She won't kill him, just needs to blow off some steam. Look for a fresh scent from Rose and Emmett from the house, but don't go into the house or anything. I don't want them to know she needed him to fight. There is something fishy going on and I want to keep as many cards in our hands as possible." The Major came through for me. I will have my opponent soon and we will be able to work together as mates to come up with the best method of getting away from here without hurting the family dynamics.

Jasper hung up the phone then dialed another number.

"Jasper are we going to train today?" Emmett and Rose. That is who he called. He looked to me for confirmation on his thoughts, _can we tell them about animal blood today? And about you? If they come here, they will know anyway._

I nodded my head. I can always block their thoughts afterwards, but it would be nice to bring them into the fold of information. I trust them, and Jasper does as well. I guess a lot of people will know about me soon.

I was still pacing as Jasper continued his conversation with Emmett.

"Em can you and Rose come out into the woods. Follow Isa's and my trail to us. But be careful, when you come in be submissive and nonthreatening. Isa is not having a good day and is likely to attack if I or her are threatened." I tuned him out after that. It isn't like I am a science experiment. I am just angry and have no way to express that frustration.

Jasper went to sit beside a tree and patted the spot next to him for me to sit as well. I did not like his position tactically, but I knew he would be helping me keep watch with his gift. "Okay Isa, you need to keep calm okay. I know you are frustrated and scared and just want a good fight, but how about we meditate. Clear our heads and think through the problem to a solution."

I sat next to him and closed my eyes. He was right, I just needed to relax and let the solution come to me. I would get my fight, but first I had to wait for Garrett. As my eyes closed my powers opened up and I ran through each of them in my head.

I looked at the shelves I had created long ago, like a library. Each had its own place and description, so they could be removed and used at will. I ran through their abilities and started using the useful ones. The intuition and future seeing ones. The abilities that hide themselves and keep others safe.

This is how Emmett and Rose found us about 2 hours later. Now we only need to wait 22 hours for Garrett to get here. I found him with a tracking power I picked up. It isn't very good, but it can tell me how far people are from me. Not where they are just time wise how long until they get to me.

I kept my eyes closed as Jasper talked to them. "She needs a fight and she is in a protective mode. Peter told me that she is basically in General mode meaning she will protect those closest to her and kill any others."

"Well Jasper you should fight her. You can't get killed and it would help her. You are the best fighter in the family, so if you don't do it who will?" Rose was worried. I could tell. The anxiety was rolling off her in drolls. She was afraid for Emmett and Jasper, but also for me. She didn't want me to regret anything I might do in this state. She didn't need to worry I have been much worse and people have survived. I just need a good fight.

"Well Rose, I can't fight her. You see, I am weaker than she is."

"Then go feed and fight her, you are a male and as much as I hate to admit it you should be stronger right."

I could tell Jasper was warring with himself on how to phrase this, so I stepped in, but kept my eyes closed. I wasn't going to look at the possible treat. It would make the instincts harder to control. Right now, I could guess what their posture was, but I couldn't see it, so they were not threatening Jasper. It helped if only marginally.

"Actually, you will be happy to hear that male and female vampires have the same ability to be strong. We may be predators, but if females were not as strong in our world then we may not make it to finding our mates, so mother nature helped them out there. But Jasper has been drinking animal blood for years now, and that is what makes him weaker." I continued to talk before they could interrupt that declaration. "Animal blood does not provide the nutrients the vampire body needs to utilize all functions, so Jasper cannot fight me. I would have to hold back too much and if I am unable to dampen my punches or moves or anything I could hurt him. I am waiting on my opponent to get here." I stopped at that and retreated into my mind.

Emmett and Rose thoughts were silent. The couldn't comprehend how Carlisle wouldn't tell them everything about the side effects of animal blood. They were so weak compared to what they thought. "Jasper, how can this be? She must be lying, right?" I hissed at that but kept the rest of my body locked down tight.

"Please be careful what you say. She is defensive right now and she could kill you and you would not even see her move. She is right. It seems that the vampire body begins to break itself down to compensate for the lack of nutrients." It was hard for Jasper to tell this to his family. I don't understand why though. I will have to ask him later.

21 hours until Garrett arrives.

"In the wars she saw the effects first hand. It seems people with gifts degenerate faster than people without gifts. The body starts to feed on the minds and tissues of vegetarian vampires, making them weaker and more prone to, what the humans would call, mental diseases. If you think back on the family over the years you will see the differences."

And that is what they did. Just as Jasper had done only a few weeks ago. They looked back through the physical and mental health of their siblings and parents and saw the changes clear as day. Changes they had written off as a coincidence. I saw through their minds the devastation when they thought about what was happening to them, and I had to stop it.

"Don't worry you will recover. We just need to get you on the right food source. I know you don't want to kill the innocents, but Rose there are people out there who abuse children, they deserve to die. Emmett there are men out there who abuse women and they deserve to die. I am going to teach Jasper how to hunt again and you can join us once we leave the Cullen's. You can come with us if Carlisle and Esme refuse to see the truth." Once again, I was done talking. I returned to my quest of looking for solutions to my problem of something coming.

As I retreated further into my mind I ignored the conversation happening in front of me focused. 18 more hours.

 **Thank you for reading. Until Next time!**


	15. Releasing some Tension

**Chapter 15**

 **Hello everyone, thank you for reading. None of the characters are mine. Enjoy!**

 **JPOV**

Emmett and Rose were taking the whole, 'animal blood is destroying our bodies' thing well I think they are anyway. There hasn't been any really outrageous anger coming off them, more like disbelief, frustration and desperation. Isa is in her own little world right now, which is probably good because they are giving off some heavy emotions, and I don't want her to try to have to focus on controlling that and herself. She is working too hard recently, and I am glad that Garrett is coming.

I wish that I could help her. I mean she is my mate, but it would do no good for her to have to monitor her strength and everything because I am not at my full potential. She would not get what she needs from the exercise and I would probably get hurt in the process.

I am excited to get back on human blood. In the wars I was deadly, not a force to be reckoned with that is for sure, but now I can see that I am weak. My gift is weaker and my senses are starting to fade. I have not experienced many of the side effects that my family has because I slip up so much.

Now that I think about it, maybe the Major wouldn't let me get to my weakest. I mean he has always protected me from the things that I wouldn't be able to handle, so perhaps every time I was getting too weak from animal blood he would take over and get some human blood in me. I never really remembered choosing to drink from humans, and Alice always said it was a split second decision. That is how the Major thinks. Everything is planned out, but nothing is ever decided until it was too late for the enemy to find out and defend against.

Isa is much the same way. She prepares but does not decide. She really is my perfect match in every way which is why I am so willing to protect her now and let her fight her heart out with Garrett when he gets here. I wonder how much longer that will be.

Emmett and Rose are finally coming out of their impromptu panic session.

"Jas are you sure she is right? I mean, I have never had human blood before, so what if my body is so weak because I haven't gotten the right nutrition. I always wondered why others we met were so pitiful toward us." Rose was coming to all of the conclusions that I had when I first found out about the side effects of the diet.

"Rosie, I can see it in my memories. The changes that have been happening to everyone through the years. Edward isn't as fast, Carlisle is getting more and more paranoid and even I don't have the same strength as Jasper here. Why is that Jas?" Emmett is a really bright guy. He likes to play around and act like an oaf, but he can keep up with the best of them when it comes to intelligence. I hate that the world doesn't get to see that as much.

"Well Em, I think it is because I have slipped more in the past. With animal blood making me weaker, my gift is harder to control and therefore so is my bloodlust. Which explains some of the innocent lives that have been lost. However, I also think that my second personality keeps me from getting too weak as a defense mechanism. The Major has been known to take over my body without warning and sometimes I don't remember what happened in the time that he is in control. I think he prevents me from feeling the full effects of an animal blood diet by making sure I have human blood every few years." It felt nice to have that off my chest.

"Well man that would make sense. I mean he has always protected you." Told you he was a bright one.

"Jasper, I am so sorry for all of the times I was disappointed in you. That is completely unfair to you. I hope you know that I didn't mean any of it." Rosalie was feeling remorseful.

"Oh Rose, don't worry. You were not the worst ones there and it happens. I was pretty hard on myself too."

I am glad that Isa is ignoring this conversation. If she heard that Rose would give me a hard time for being a natural vampire she might flip. She is a tightly coiled spring ready to snap at any moment right now.

"So how are we going to convince everyone else that animal blood isn't good for you?" Emmett came up with the million dollar question.

I have been trying to figure that out for as long as I have known. Carlisle is absolutely going to argue as is Eleazar and Carmen. It is a philosophy they have clung to for centuries now. I think Esme will hear us out, and the other two, well I think it will depend on how the information can be used by them to further their own agendas, honestly.

"I don't know Em, do you have any suggestions?" We lapsed into silence from there. Garrett would be here soon. At least I hope he will be. I want Isa to have a clear head and be back to her normal self.

 **IPOV**

1 more hour.

The others had moved on from talking about the complications of animal blood to the reaction that Alice and Edward and Carlisle and Esme will have when they hear about it. The only one I cared about in that list was Esme. She seemed like a good person who really cared about her family.

The conversations continued to whirl and I focused more and more energy to finding out the problem before it found me first. Jasper kept an eye on my emotions, but it wouldn't give him any warning when our guest arrives. I will know and I will attack.

45 Minutes until Garrett gets here.

 _Jasper, are we going to tell them about me? And should they know that I have met Garrett before?_ I communicated in my mind to my mate. He was speaking back to me as well through his thoughts. He has really caught on to this whole 'my mate has hundreds of powers thing' well.

 _I don't know. You can read minds, do you think they will be able to keep your secret and be a good person to help us?_

 _I think so. You should tell them though. And try to make it seem like I am not crazy. There is something going on here._ Jasper will tell them. Alice's power says it will go find. Emmett will be a little scared of me for awhile, but he will get over it. He is in the inner circle now. I will protect him and Rose. No matter what happens.

30 minutes and counting.

Yup they are scared of me. I can feel some of the fear and it is making my beast purr in excitement. Oh how I feed off of that when I get amped up. I am not ashamed of the battles that I fought in in the wars, and I never will be. They formed me into the person that I am now, but I will not deny that those wars have given me a strange sense of enjoyment from the fear of others.

I try not to bathe in the absolute terror often, but at times like this it is a refreshing balm to my sadistic side. I revealed in the emotions until Garrett was 2 minutes out.

He would come from between the trees to the east of me, and I was ready.

As he approached, I stood up and got into fighting clothes. I could hear in his mind that he was ready for a fight and I sent him a few quick words as he entered the clearing I had chosen.

 _Hi Garrett, ready to dance?_ He smirked at me as I winked at him. _I don't want the Cullen family to know how well we know each other, if that is okay with you. Most of them also do not know that I am a special vampire with a few more than one ability. If you could keep that a secret I would appreciate it._ He nodded. He liked Carlisle, but I was his little sister, so I won.

Garrett dropped into a crouch as Jasper went to talk to him. "She is a little keyed up. Thank you for agreeing to help her blow off some extra aggression, but are you sure you can get out of there alive."

"Ah Major, don't you worry, when Peter is tired of getting his ass kicked he calls me in for this meeting. I normally loose, but it is nice to keep my skills as sharp as possible, and there is not a better warrior on the planet then the General. Well right now there is not, but I assume you give her a run for her money when you are at full strength." Garrett has always been a talker, but I was tired of waiting.

I put a shield between us and everyone else. "Are we going to fight today, or sit around like old women in a knitting circle gossiping?"

That got him, he jumped straight for me and I slowly slid to the left. Based on foot positions he was rotating to the right so I was able to get him on the ground on the first try. My opponent tried to free himself from my grip but failed in doing so. "Garrett you know that will not get you to win, right?" I let him up and moved to the other side of the field laughing. "Now let's get started for real." The fire danced brighter in my eyes as I rolled them across the spectators.

Emmett and Rose were taken aback by the flames dancing in my eyes, but I couldn't care less, they were in for a show now.

My muscles can't feel exertion of any kind, but it felt so good to use the warrior side of my brain. The strategy came so easily. I was picking up every flaw and open spot in Garrett's moves while I went through the fights.

Garrett and I quarreled for about an hour before the others started to show up. I would best him at every chance he took. We traded blows and dodges and everything in between. I got to use some of the unique moves that I keep hidden to myself and he got to learn not to pull my hair.

"What is going on here? Isa!" Carlisle arrived first.

 _I don't feel like stopping, but he can't know that we are friends okay. I will explain it all later, but I think something weird is happening in the Cullen household._ I wanted to let Garrett know before he talked to Carlisle. He nodded in understanding.

 _Well dearie we better make this look good then huh._ I can always count on him. Between him and Peter I will always have a good old brother in my corner.

"Isa, that is Garrett, he is a friend. Jasper you have to stop her right now!" Esme joined Carlisle in panic mode. She looked exaperatly at Jasper when he didn't move to stop us. "Are you going to do anything?"

"I can't, her shield is up and she is not letting anyone in." Jasper is nonchalant about the whole thing. Truthfully, he could get in. I wouldn't keep my mate out or away from me, but no one else is coming in, and they couldn't argue the point when they can't get in anyway.

Garrett tried one last time to pin me to the ground, but I got him by the neck and put my teeth right next to his pulse point that is no longer needed. _Thank you my friend. I will explain everything later, but for now we are going to let the Cullens talk me out of killing you._

"Isa, Isa, stop that is a friend." Edward and Alice were banging on the physical shield trying to get in now. "You don't want to kill him. He is a friend of Carlisle and Esme's. His name is Garrett, he is from the revolutionary war. You would probably like talking to him." They started out rather calm and understanding.

"Come on Jasper, you savage mate is going to kill one of Carlisle's oldest and best friends." Edward just had to open his mouth to my mate didn't he. Well I guess this is as good of a transition as any.

I pounced across the field so fast Edward did not have a chance to react. I moved at the speed of light, faster than he has ever been and put him against the tree. "Listen Eddy, I am perfectly capable of keeping him there and dismembering you without lifting a finger. Okay. Please try to keep that in mind next time you insult a 'savage'. I have abilities you could only dream about." A stray thought brought me out of my threats to Edward.

 _Ugh, thank goodness we will be rid of her soon. That Hispanic woman should be here any day now._ Alice was not blocking her thoughts from Edward. _Crap, I bet she heard that._ Now that is even more interesting. Who heard what, I wonder; I hope she did not mean me hearing her. If so that would be really unfortunate if she knew my secret.

Now that I was away from Garrett Alice was trying to help him up with Carlisle. I did quite the number on his clothing. He did as well. I am proud. He has gotten so much better since the first time I met him. "Come on Garrett we will get you back to the house, we will have clothes there." I got a few dirty looks, but they don't bother me any.

"Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, why did none of you intervene to begin with? She could have killed him. What happened?" Esme was in reprimandive mom mode after removing Edward from my grasp. I let her since I figured there would be enough anger as is he got the point I think.

Jasper spoke up first which is good. "Well from what we have gathered, Garrett smelled our scents and came looking for us. We were training in a different place today because Isa wanted Emmett and Rose to get some practice in unfamiliar terrain. Garrett heard the fighting and showed up. Isa didn't know who he was so we introduced them and Garrett asked if he could try his hand at fighting Isa. She said yes and you came not too much later." Jasper had perfected the story while we were fighting it seems. He really is perfect.

"Esme, I never kill anyone without a very good reason. Garrett and I had decided on the rules before hand. He could have stopped at any time." I came in with some explanation of my own, so I did not seem too guilty here. "Garrett is a great warrior and known in the vampire fighting world. I will ll apologize to him, but I am sure he is fine." I smiled sweetly.

"Well why could no one tell us of the deal when we got here?" Good question Esme, I am going to let Jasper handle this one.

"You never asked Esme, you just told me to stop her and I could not do that. It is against the rules." Well he thought of everything didn't he.

"Next time tell us. That is not a way to treat guests and I will not have my children being rude to friends. Now let's get back. Isa, I want you to check on Garrett when Carlisle is not around. He will probably be on edge when we get back. It has been happening a lot lately." Esme shook her head as she turned to walk away.

I thought now would be the perfect time to introduce her to the idea of animal blood being detrimental to vampire bodies. "Yeah it is probably all the years of animal blood. I am going to wash some of the dirt from my body before going into the house. See you guys there." I ran away before she could ask me about it. I saw with Alice's gift that she would mull that information over for a few days before asking about it.

I have done everything I can now. Only a week and a half until Jasper and I leave and I don't have to be around the Cullen family any more. I ran to a stream for a quick clean up before making my way back to the house. My body had calmed down and my mind was working at full capacity again with the training session completed. I should get Garrett a gift for always doing that whole let's fight until we can't go anymore thing. Things to consider.

 **Thank you for reading. Have a great rest of your weeks and I will update soon!**


	16. That is Not How I Expected Today to Go

**Hi everyone, sorry I have not updated. I am back to school and it is really filling up my free time. I will update when I can. Sorry again, but I hope you enjoy the chapter. Have a good rest of your week!**

 **Chapter 16**

 **IPOV**

I got back to the house but stayed in the tree line. I wanted to see what Garrett said about our little quarrel before I got there. It would make finding an excuse easy before I got back. I watched what the others were doing. Carlisle and Garrett were in the living room telling tales of past encounters.

From what Garrett had told me previously, Carlisle is a kind man, but is always a little apprehensive about going on adventures, so Garrett is always trying to talk him into the wild things. Carlisle always declined and after awhile he started coming to me and Peter to get his adrenaline rush, you could say.

I didn't mind. They normally end in a fight and that gets my adventure out of the way for a few years. However, the way that carlisle is telling the stories you would think he had been to all of the adventures in the last 60 years. Which I can tell you he hasn't been. He probably would have been dismembered if he had. Even I got a few new bite marks when my shield was otherwise engaged.

As I listened to the stories that Carlisle told I also sent Garrett my thoughts about our fight earlier.

 _Garrett,_ he didn't move but I saw his eyes shift a little to the left as he was engaged with Carlisle telling me that he was also paying attention to what I was saying. _I was wondering what you told Carlisle about our fight._ I replayed the story we had given Esme so he could see where the holes were in the story.

 _Hello Isa, I just told him that I had heard of the valiant General of the Southern Wars and wanted to try my hand at besting her. He said that was rather stupid, but that he was sure I must have won. I don't think you have showed off enough to your hosts my dear little sister._

 _Well you know how they say to never show your entire hand at one time. I just like to hedge my bets that I will always have the upper hand. I have a bad feeling that the Cullen family, at least Edward and Alice, are up to something fishy. I don't want to be caught off guard._

I began walking toward the house and gave the others time to notice me before I walked in the house. Jasper looked up from the conversation and came to give me a kiss as I got through the door. "Hello Beautiful."

"Hello Jasper, hello everyone. I am going to shower before I sit down. Garrett you fought like a true warrior, perhaps we can have a rematch sometime. It was great practice." I smiled sweetly at him and sent him a wink in my mind.

"It would be my honor General. It is no wonder legends are told of your exploits in war." He sent me a wink back in my mind.

"Please Garrett, call me Isa." I sent him an eye roll and turned to walk away up to the room I share with Jasper here at the house.

As I went up the stairs I could feel eyes on my back and glanced back as I rounded the corner at the top of the stairs. The eyes belong to Alice. The hatred and jealousy was burning deep in her soul and I knew at that moment she knew of my powers. The way she held her posture was of fear and hesitance. Her thoughts were of nonsense and she was trying to figure something out though she always left out the nouns that others use. Her gift was running through scenarios and probabilities so fast it was hard to keep up. She was a mastermind in the trouble coming my way, and I will need to confront her about it soon.

I continued to my room and into the marble shower. The beating of the water felt like pin pricks, but the warmth entered into the deepest parts of my body. Jasper joined me about half way through in one of the best sessions of post battle claiming I have ever had. It was also my first post-fight claiming, so that might have something to do with it. I will be arranging those as often as possible now that I know how good it is.

We dried off and laid in bed for about an hour before going back downstairs.

While we laid there, I wrapped us in a shield that prevented sound from exiting our bubble. We talked about what I had heard in Alice's thoughts. "I don't know who she called, but I am very concerned about what might happen to me. If anything doesn't feel right, you need to go to Peter and figure out the best course of action okay. Don't just come in and get me. I am hoping we can make it the next week and a half before Aro comes. Then we will be out of their range."

"Isa if you are in trouble, I will do anything in my power to make sure that you get safe, damn the consequences. I don't want you to get hurt." Well that sucks, now I have to tell him I am stronger and I am going to protect him. Men sometimes don't take that conversation well.

"Hey Jasper, you know that you are the one who needs protecting right now, right. That animal blood in your system won't be a help in battle. I am physically stronger and more prepared right now." I could see the Major emerging with the words I was speaking. This was going to be a bad encounter between us two. I think I will finally see what the Major actually does for my Jasper. Now I have to truly prove that I am the one who needs to care for this little group right now.

"My mate, did you want to rethink that statement really quick before I must punish you."

"Major you know that won't go over well with the General. You sure you want to keep this going?" I retorted right back at him.

The Major went to pin my arms above my head, but I jumped out of the window while pulling a tank top over my head. Here would be the perfect time to show off all that I really knew how to do. He hadn't seen everything I had and I was not about to let him go all macho on me. The Major followed out the window with only a pair of pants on and his chest exposed. I heard the phone ring in the house, but the dance had begun.

I hadn't fed in weeks and I just kicked Garrett through the mud, but I could feel that deeper part of my personality wake up once more. I wouldn't enjoy this, this whole thing will only be to prove that I am strong enough to fight for both of us. Once again I heard a phone ring in the house, that one was Jasper's, but we were not paying it any attention.

"Darlin' I am not going to stand for this I am stronger and more powerful." Oh god he was going to go about this the way that cavemen did huh, try to convince me it is all for the right reason. What bull.

"Well Major, let's find out if that is just your ego talking or if there is some warrant to that claim." I wrapped us in a bubble and teleported us to a place I had built in the desert of New Mexico. No one would hear or see us tonight. I would be at full force as he would be also. The Major was slightly disoriented at the location change but accepted it as I got into a deep crouch.

We started to circle each other, but tonight I did not have the same patience as I normally do. Tonight we were fighting to prove strength and the element of surprise and shock was on my side. As he came around my right side I opened up the ground where he stepped. He faltered a little, but recovered quickly enough to lunge at me. I spiraled out of the way and threw a ball of rock at his chest. He was too late in realizing the mass was headed his way to fully avoid the hit, but it glanced off of his shoulder.

"Now General, I didn't know we were playing with powers here. I guess it's only fair I use mine then." I felt bad for him honestly. I hated the one gift that I got from a little girl in China, but it helped when I was in a pinch and today I am not going to be bested. I will do anything to help my mate even if that means knocking him down a peg.

I felt his power grow. It was building behind him as we engaged in hand to hand fighting. I blocked and attacked as he did earning a few glancing hits as I focused on my counter attack to his emotional cocktail growing in size. I also succeeded in getting him as I grabbed the arm he had swung to attack with and I went between his legs to kick him in the back. It was successful in distracting him, but that loss of focus released the emotional attack onto me.

Fortunately I had anticipated that and my shield was fully engaged and ready to end the attack. I stood at the edge of the compound clearing and waited for Jasper to recognize I was not sitting helplessly next to him in a state of compliance.

I had experienced that as a child and knew when I became strong that weak girl would not be me any longer. My power worked perfectly as they always do and the emotional signature changed as they were sent back to the Major. The despair and compliance hit him hard. As he rose to charge at me I wrapped him in a shield that held him in a bubble. That bubble began to constrict until it formed to each part of his body and flattened him to the ground. I increased the pressure slightly so he could not get up nor was he hurt, but he felt the crushing power of the shield I keep handy at all times.

"Listen, Major, you may be a male and have a desire to do what is best for me, but I have been taking care of myself for a long time. I am a powerful vampire woman and I will not be made subservient to you. We will be safe, but I am not taking any chances, so please do as I say until you are back to full strength. We will need every amount of strategy and strength we can get."

The Major's face started to slip. My Jasper was making a return. The Major held a sneer as long as he could, but eventually I could see reason had talked him through the words I said. None of that really mattered though, because the last look before Jasper surfaced were of a broken man. The Major had been bested by his mate and that would haunt him for all his time in the back of Jasper's mind.

"Isa, what happened? Where are we? Why can I not move?" The questions kept coming, but I was in shock. Repairing the damage with the Major would be a challenge in and of itself, but I knew it was necessary.

"Nothing Jas. The Major came out and needed to be contained and proved that I have strength in droves. I teleported us here so the Cullen family wouldn't see all the powers I have. I am going to send you back and get something to eat. I will be back after that okay. Go hunt with Emmett and Rose. You will need it after the energy The Major spent." My voice broke on that last little bit, but before Jasper could speak I sent him home and I went inside the compound for new clothes.

I needed a meal tonight that deserves to die and I know just the man for the task. I changed into a long sleeve and some skinny jeans with riding boots. The October air was cool, but of course my body didn't feel temperature anymore. I walked into the nearest city and looked for my target. I had been keeping tabs on him through many different gifts, but he didn't know that I existed.

My target is a slimy looking middle aged human trafficker. He is currently going to his shipping headquarters to prepare the latest shipment for transport. I located him using a tracking power I picked up from some nomad. He was in the seedy district at the edge of town. The property backed up next to the coast where ships came in from the west dropping off helpless people who spent their last little bit of money to go to the free world only to be sold into even worse slavery than they could have imagined. He would, as his coworker did 3 months ago, and I would be one step closer to taking down this ring of human rights destroyers.

I found him and followed him to the warehouse where I inflicted the worst pain he could imagine. I filled him with all of the pain of every girl on the lot and I implanted thoughts of his own torture as I drained him of his blood. I try not to be too sadistic when I kill, but sometimes these humans are so disgusting. I called the cops as I walked away from the crime scene and teleported back to the Cullen household.

They would see my freshly red eyes, but I didn't care. Now that I was back to full strength I had to go try to mend the bridge that I lit on fire with my mate. I couldn't live without him and he needed to know that I valued all of his strength. It wouldn't be much longer and he would be back to full strength.

Then we would be an unstoppable force that could settle into roaming the world and partaking in new adventures every day. We would be happy and he would be pain free. We would be living the best life as the best version of ourselves.

As I entered the room I noticed two things. First Alice and Edward were yelling at each other in Carlisle's office and Jasper's signature presence in my shield and mind was not anywhere near where I was.

For the third time in one day, my beast purred in glee, someone was going to tell me what happened to my mate and it was going to be now.

 **Thanks for reading. Until next time!**


	17. Jasper's Evening

**Hi everyone, sorry I have not updated. I know some people are asking about an update and schedule, but unfortunately the schedule is just when I get some free time. I am working on getting ahead so I can be consistent, but I will update when I can. Sorry again, but I hope you enjoy this short chapter. None of the characters are mine or anything just a reminder. Have a good rest of your week!**

 **Chapter 17**

JPOV

When I surfaced in the desert of New Mexico I was stunned. I didn't know Isa could teleport, but I was distracted from that with the depression coming from the back of my mind. The Major was pacing in his little corner, upset and defeated. He never expected to be weaker than his mate.

You see, the Major is every bit of southern upbringing as he can be. He is controlling and possessive and protective and all he has ever wanted is to keep a mate safe. Now that we found one he wanted to prove his strength, but he went about it all wrong.

Isa sent be back to the room in the Cullen mansion telling me to go get something to eat, but I didn't want to be around others. I dressed in some jeans and boots with a comfy band t shirt and a cowboy hat. Alice would hate it, but I didn't give a shit. Tonight I was going for some good blood. I hadn't decided if I wanted it to be human or animal, but whatever it was I was going to decide.

I jumped out the window as I smelled Garrett rushing up the stairs. I could feel his anticipation and desire and I knew he wanted to talk, but I couldn't handle that right now. As I raced through the woods behind the house I thought about all of the time I had spent with the Cullen's and how I was just now beginning to feel like I had a place with Isa. She made me feel whole and accepted like they never could. Honestly, I have only ever felt like that around Peter and Charlotte and that is only a fraction of the completeness I feel with her.

As I was thinking all of this through I ran up on some elk, and while not the best tasting it would do what I needed which was take enough of the burn in my throat away. It was probably better that I did not go for humans tonight. The Cullen's would be very disappointed and I couldn't handle their guilt and condescending nature tonight.

After feeding, I decided to sit by a waterfall that I had come to enjoy. The peace that radiated from the spot is what originally drew me there, and now I could think clearly without being influenced with others emotions.

I didn't want to go back to the Cullen's yet. They were going crazy and Isa still felt far away, so I wouldn't see her even if I did go back. Instead, I sat down to meditate. I wanted to fix this gap between the Major and I. I could tell Isa was back to a whole person with the General, but I don't think she was ever as broken as I am. She is a strong female and I am lucky to have her. The Major will just have to get that through his head.

Before I began the internal struggle that is communicating with my other half I stretched my gift out as far as it would go. I wanted to be alone. No one knew where this place was, and we weren't expecting trouble, but I am always prepared for it. As it was I did not sense anyone and I closed my eyes to tune out the rest of the world.

I listened in on his inner musings, just trying to get my bearing and be ready for when he noticed me. I didn't want to get pushed to the back as I normally do. He was really deep in thought. As I waited for the right time to break in a sound from the right of me caught my attention and my eyes popped open.

I had only been meditating for about 20 minutes, but it was enough. When I opened my eyes I saw the one woman I never wanted to see again in my life. The Major came to the surface as he sensed the danger that was around us.

There were about 50 newborns circling around me. Escape was impossible unless someone came to find me, and I knew that was not possible, but I was not going down without a fight.

"Mi Amor, how have you been? I have been missing our time together and thought perhaps you would return to the South with me." Maria purred her words to me, but any effect they had before was long gone. Isa was it for me.

"Sorry Maria, but I am not the same man that left all those years ago, and I cannot return with you. I have other obligations at the moment." I was trying to be polite so I could see a way out, but she knew a lot of my tactics and was reluctant to play into them.

"Ah Major, you seem to think you have a choice. You do not. You will return with me. By force or choice. It is up to you." Her silky voice draped across me like fresh sheets, but I was not interested.

"No Maria…" The signal was given at my first word. The newborns were released from their trance and told to attack. I am a force to be reckoned with. Don't get me wrong, but they were well fed and angry and motivated. I was grossly outnumbered, so while I was able to easily take down about 20 they were getting some good bites in.

After 15 minutes of fighting, I had 25 new scars, 1 arm and ripped clothes. I knew what was coming and as I dodged a grab for my legs, Maria came up behind me and took my arms as one of the commanders grabbed my legs. Luckily my head was left attached. That was a true pain in the ass to fuse back on and I knew it would be unfortunate if Maria or one of her soldiers did it.

As it was Maria wanted me to feel every bit of being dismembered and punished. I had never felt anything like this pain before, but I would not show her weakness, so I stayed still and quiet. This would be the worst pain I have ever been in. I started to retreat into my mind thinking of my beautiful Isa. The perfect warrior goddess that she is and the pain was just secondary to the tug I felt in my chest as her face came to mind.

"Bring me the bags. We are taking the Major back to camp like this and after a few weeks he will be ready to comply with me. I don't want to be out here too long. If anyone gets word we could be in trouble."

I was stuffed into some duffel bags and slung over the backs of the newborns. We would be running all the way to Mexico. I just hoped Isa was okay. I would get free from this and get back to her.

I felt the venom draining from my limbs in the bags around me. I was getting weak and the hunger of the newborns was not helping my control at all. This would be interesting to say the least and definitely painful.

The only hope I kept was that my mate would be safe. She can take care of herself. That much I have seen in the past day. I will wait for my chance, then I will take my leave from Maria's hell hole. But this time I will kill her. Once and for all. For all the pain she has caused me and those close to me. This I vowed.

 **Thank you for reading. I will update when I get a chance. Leave a review if you feel like it. Have a good week everyone!**


	18. Looking for Her Mate

**Hi everyone, I know some people are asking about an update and schedule, but unfortunately the schedule is just when I get some free time. I am working on getting ahead so I can be consistent, but I will update when I can. Sorry again, but I hope you enjoy this short chapter. None of the characters are mine or anything just a reminder. Have a good rest of your week!**

 **Chapter 18**

IPOV

The phone rang before I could go interrogate the others. I looked at the screen and saw the name of my big brother. I answered and the first thing I heard got me rushing out the window.

"Run straight to the place you go for peace. Hurry."

I vaulted over fallen trees and ran faster than I ever had. The gift of forever having newborn strength and speed coming in handy. I started to take in my surroundings as the red cleared from my mind. The general did not think the anger was helping.

I smelled my mate faintly, but what worried me was the influx of smells from the wind. There had to e 65 different scents and that was never good.

All of them were vampires. I could tell from the sweet smell. Unfortunately they were so commingled that I could not distinguish one from another. Just that the strength indicated multiple people.

I ran as fast as I could seeing evidence of others, but with the Cullen's and their relationships with the guardians I couldn't tell if it was a problem. I need to get my head out of my ass and be the person I know I need to be to survive. As I approached I finally recognized the scene before me.

There were trees downed all over the place and Jasper's scent was very strong around here. There was a fight. And a big one at that.

How could I have been so stupid. I just sent him back even though I knew there would be trouble. I should have come with him and not gotten scared. I know that the Major will love me and be okay once his ego was back.

I darted off into a direction to try to catch up with those that had him. There were a lot, but I could also see the remains of some vampires that lost extremities. In the wars those were always yours to collect or go without. It looked like several people would know that pain for the rest of their lives. I picked up those that I found and went in search of the owners.

As I was looking for the scent searching with my gifts I got a hint about 30 miles to the west. I took off in that direction and almost caught up with them, but when I got to the location it was only a group of human hunters in the woods. I tried again and got a whiff 20 miles North.

This turned out to be a dead end. My gifts were unreliable with my mind in this state of flux. All of the power usage was draining me of the energy from my last kill. I also realized that I had crushed my phone in my frustration, so I couldn't even call Peter and ask him what to do.

Sure I had his gift, but for me it was silent as could be. Those damn voices need to get on the same page. To make all matters worse It had started to rain. The scents were gone and so was my mate. I stood with my eyes closed searching in my soul for the connection that would draw me to him. I just needed to calm down so I could get a hold on the feelings for him.

I opened my eyes as I heard a twig snap to my left. There stood the woman responsible. I just knew it.

"Where is he Alice?" My voice was stone cold. My eyes danced with barely concealed rage and the flames flickered. She took a step back in fear. I could feel it from Jasper's gift. SHe was terrified of me, but I was the only one that could get her what she wanted. Power.

"He is gone, and you won't be able to find him. He has been dismembered to make the bond more difficult to locate. He will stay alive if you help me. Maybe you can see him some time, but for now you are going to do what I say, or I will have him burned right now." She held up a phone with an ongoing call, so I could see she meant business.

"What exactly do you want me to do?" Without seeing Jasper or his captor I could not know how serious the threat was and I did not want to risk my mate. I could get out of this situation and find him, but not if he was dead.

"Oh it's simple you are going to turn around and follow Edward. Any funny business and I will say a simple word and your precious mate will be burned to ash. Then in a few weeks after we have completed the planning, you will take on the Volturi for us and we will be the rulers. I will finally get to see myself in the jewels and be respected as a queen." I could hear the longing in her voice. The complete desire to be loved and cherished and adored, but what I never got was the way she went about it. I mean she is cute enough.

"Now walk to the cage" She did now those can't hold vampires right. I still did as she asked though. I can get out of this and find my mate. Plus, I know that Peter knows that Jasper has been taken he will look for him when I don't report back to him. He will help us. Him and Char.

I walked through the woods slowly, taking in all of my surroundings and trying to keep track of where we were. I was reading the thoughts of my captors, but they were not giving me much to go on right now. Alice was going through the construction of the cage and Edward was thinking about how he might finally be able to get some girl he was infatuated with to go out with him. He is ridiculous.

We approached a cabin about 200 miles from the Cullen mansion in the middle of the Olympic Forest. There is little chance I would be stumbled upon out here.

The cabin looked normal from the outside. Typical run down hunting shack that looked like it had been forgotten decades ago. Walking inside I found out just how wrong that assumption was. The inside was reinforced with steel bars and electrodes. There were distinct smells of Werewolf and vampire.

"You can try to get out Isa, but I wouldn't waste my energy if I were you. These bars were forged from the ash and venom of vampires and the bone dust of werewolves. Caius Volturi himself came up with the design and mixture for his own dungeon. Carlisle helped him once upon a time and once he found out shifters saliva was toxic to us he used that as well. Caius hasn't learned that fact yet though.

There was a chain that was drug across the floor to attach to my ankles and wrists. I was going to trapped like an animal.

"These will only hold me for so long Alice. You better be prepared when I am free."

"Is that supposed to be a threat? Cause I think I hold all the cards right now."

"Right now you may, but I am the General of the Southern Wars. I have fought in battles around the world in situations where i was grossly outnumbered yet here I am. You have taken my mate, and I will get him back. When I do it will be your pyre. That is not a threat, it is a promise and I intend to keep it." I held still as the chains were attached to me.

What I hadn't realized was that there were spikes on the inside, well teeth actually, shifter teeth. The one thing that could pierce our skin so easily. They were coated in the saliva of their past owners and as the shackles closed around my extremities it took a lot not to hiss and scream in pain.

The saliva started to work its magic by making me lose more venom than usual. This was going to be the worst few weeks of my life and I lived with Maria so that is saying something.

"Okay Isa, you stay here and I will be back to collect you when the time comes. No funny business though, I will see and your mate will die. Ta ta Bitch." She laughed as she walked away. It was a tinkling laugh that held so much crazy I was amazed.

I heard her thoughts as she left, she was going through all of the visions she could. Edward was silent as he left. looking at his feet and avoiding any contact. "Don't worry Eddie, I won't forget your part in this either. I have you on my list, just not as high yet." With that I clenched my teeth as I moved to the wall closest to me and sat down. The pain was intense but I wouldn't show that.

I closed my eyes and thought of my mate, how pissed he must be that he was beat by anyone. Well he is a survivor as I am and we will make it through this separation though the tug in my chest flared up now that I was seething in anger instead of raging.

I have always had some trouble with keeping my temper under control when I was scared and upset and today it impacted the effectiveness of my gifts. I sat and meditated on the problem. Waiting to be released. Luckily I knew it wouldn't take long.

You see Alice got lucky today. I was too focused on other things to get around to her, but now I am preparing myself. The next time she comes this way I will be ready and she will go down.

I centered myself and started working through the problem at hand. I started using every gift I have ever came across and I cross checking with similar gifts to get all of the information. Today was the last time I would ever be caught off guard.


	19. Peter is Getting a Headache

**Hello friends here is another chapter. Have a good Monday. Quick refresher, none of the Characters are mine. Okay Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 19**

PPOV

I am going to kill them. As soon as I get close enough, and they are not half as badass, you know no even now the next time I see them I am killing them. Slowly and with anger. I mean The Major has always answered and been good about it. Isa has too, but together they can't pick up the phone.

My antenna has been buzzing all day and I have been calling them nonstop, but I am not getting any answers from them. I can feel the buzzing that there is danger for the Major and The General, but the gift won't tell me who or why. But if I had to guess it was probably those shitty Cullen's that are doing the unfortunate crap of making our lives difficult.

I was pacing the room at the lodge trying to figure out the next thing to do. I had tried calling all day, but I knew that Isa was all psyched out on General mojo and the Major was probably freaking out that she wasn't okay. I will try to wait for Garrett to get there then they will call.

Charlotte was sitting next to me while I paced. "Come on Peter, they are two true warriors. Nothing could ever stop them or hurt them especially if they are together. The Major has survived for decades on animal blood and they will be gone from there soon," my sweet wife tried her best to calm me down, but I just couldn't.

"I don't know Char, I think something is going down," I sat on the couch next to her and she leaned into me. I don't know how long it will take for this fight to be over, but I am calling again in 5 hours. Garrett was only 23 hours away and he should get there soon. Then like an hour for him to get his ass kicked, side note: glad it isn't me again. I didn't have the energy to take on The General today. Then I will call her after that. She must know something because my buzzer is going crazy.

I sat tensely as could be hoping that my gift would give me any indication of what was actually going to happen instead of just something bad. Stupid fucking voices. Useless ass gift. UGH!

I sat waiting with charlotte perched beside me. Ever the supportive mate. I do love her.

I waited four and half hours and can't take anymore. I am calling now. As the phone was ringing I ran circles around the house. Charlotte is going to kill me for ruining the yard again, but the woman can deal with it.

"The Major and The General just disappeared from the house, Peter. They aren't here." Garrett answered.

"FUCK! Find them something is going to happen and I can't figure out what. Do you know where they went?" I couldn't help the words leaving my mouth.

"Sorry, Peter…

"No fucker find them …

Yeah Yeah, I'll let them know…

Hey I am talking to you

okay bye…"

Damnit, Garrett, this is important"

He hung up on me. What the fuck!. Charlotte had come to the front yard hearing the conversation with Garrett that I wasn't fucking having.

"He must be undercover for Isa."

"What the Fuck are you talking about Char?"

"He obviously couldn't talk to you right now. He sounded like people were watching him."

"Make sense woman, I don't have the patience for games."

"Now you listen here Peter Whitlock, I am making sense and you will not talk to me like that. I am your mate and I am trying to help you out. Isa doesn't trust the Cullen coven correct? So she must have asked him to pretend not to know her so she wouldn't be suspected. I bet if you call him on his phone he will go out into the woods and be more than happy to answer you there." she walked back into the house slamming the door mumbling about how much of a pain in the ass men are and how she would make me pay for my tone earlier.

Maybe I do owe her some flowers or something. Nah she don't want none of that. 

Enough of that I will think on it later. Maybe The Major could help me now that he is mated. I'm sure Isa will put him in the dog house. If he survives the next few weeks that is. Enough I am calling Garrett.

"Garrett what is going on?" I practically yelled into the phone when I heard it pick up.

"Peter, I am sorry, but the Cullen's were right next to me and I didn't want to give away Isa's secret. I was speaking with Carlisle and the entire family was focused on the conversation we were having. Plus with the animal blood, they don't hear as well anymore. Dumb ass veggies. Anyway, I heard the Major and The General talking and The Major said something about not needing taking care of and how he would be the one to protect her and all of a sudden they vanished.

I heard the phone ringing in the bed room where Isa's was then I saw your name pop up on Jasper's phone so I answered."

"Where did they go Garrett, they are in trouble, my voices are stirring up a storm. I am getting a headache with their buzzing and those two are in the center of it. Charlotte and I are going to come to the Cullen house. We will be there tomorrow. If they come back, sit on them. Do not let them out of your site."

"Okay Peter, do you want me to tell the Cullen's you are coming?"

"No, let them be surprised."

I was walked into the house to call Charlotte to get her pretty little ass ready we were leaving as soon as possible, but my wonderful mate was packed with a backpack and her hair tied back to leave right then. She even had some stuff for me packed.

"Woman, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I plan on showing you just how wonderful you are, repeatedly, as soon as I kick the Major and Isa's ass for being so stupid."

"Yeah, yeah Pete, I am sure you'll say that now, but when it actually comes down to it you will forget and take me against a tree in the woods like the caveman you are."

Well, I can't blame her, she does know me pretty well. I smiled and turned to let her by tapping her on the ass as she passed me.

We started running toward the Olympic range, the dwelling of the ever famous vegetarian vampires. We didn't drive because where we were in Colorado was pretty wooded and the entire way to the Cullen's was densely forested so running was faster, but we would have to stop to hunt before we got all the way there.

We have been running for about 6 hours now when I stumbled and fell from a pain shooting across my brain. The voices all started again out of thin air. I grasped my head as Charlotte shot to my side to help me. She started dialing Isa's phone, which is good cause The Major is going to need help.

As Charlotte heard the phone connect she handed it to me. I barely gasped out the words I needed "Go to the Place he finds peace!" before she hung up.

She would make it to him she had to, or else he would be back in the only hell on Earth that might break him. The Wicked Witch of the South had returned. Isa is going to be pissed about this.

"Peter are you okay? What happened? Where is he? Who is targeting them?" Charlotte was all over me with questions.

"Char, Maria is going to capture the Major. I just hope Isa is in time."

I tried calling Isa again to no avail, she must have crushed her phone. So I called the next best person in this situation, Garrett.

"What's up Peter? You almost here?" He answered so casually as if he couldn't tell that something was going on.

"Go find Isa, she went looking for The Major. I think he is in trouble and I can't reach either of them. Also, keep an eye on the pixie and mind fucker. They are connected to this somehow I am sure."

"Well I am on my way out the door tracing Isa, but her scent is getting washed away in the rain and she already has a pretty weak one with that stupid shield. And the second task will be really difficult because those two both disappeared as soon as you called about Jasper."

"FUCK! Okay, new plan. I think I know where The Major is being taken. You will search around for Isa. Keep in contact every 12 hours with updates. If you miss one I will assume the worse. Do not engage until you have found her and make sure there are not traps around her. I wouldn't put it past that psychopath to make their lives even more difficult."

"Will do Peter. You be careful and don't get that woman of yours killed she is my favorite."

"Fuck you Garrett"

I hung up there. We banter a lot, but he really is a great friend and I know that Isa basically considers him an older brother, so he will be able to find her.

"Come on Char, let's go see how the South is doing now that Maria has stirred up a hornets' nest of trouble."

"Just lead to where your gift says she is. We will collect intel until Isa is free. She did tell Maria that if she ever went to get you or the Major again she would kill her, so we just have to get her as much information as possible for when she goes in for it.

She was right. The General is going to fuck shit up and I want to be there to film it when it happens. I just hope they can both hold on that long.

 **Thanks for reading. Until next Time!**


	20. Where They Are Now

**Hi everyone. Sorry for the later update, I have been swamped with homework. Have a great week. Quick reminder that none of the characters are mine. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 20**

JPOV

I don't know how long I have been in this bag. I can't tell exactly where we are, but based on the heat and smell of dust and sand I would say we are back in the South. My birthplace. The place that made me the demon of legends.

I would kill her. Maria will not be walking back out of this desolate place ever again.

All at once I was dropped onto the ground and felt the thuds of my other body parts. The pain has been immense. Included with that is the thirst of all the surrounding vampires and their pain and determination. I have been feeding off the determination. I need it to survive this encounter with Maria.

I have to get free to get back to Isa, but I can only bet that I will be watched every second of every day to be sure that The Captain does not come to try to get me out. Again.

The bag was unzipped and I did not recognize my surroundings.

"Mi Amor, Major what do you think of the new camp? I moved it not long after I lost my prized possession. Again. But I will not be making the same mistake. You see I got you from the North and no one was the wiser. Your own coven mates sold you out. No one will come looking for you."

I rolled my eyes at her words. "Maria, do you honestly believe that the next chance I get to leave I won't?" I wanted to get her riled up to see how much she would reveal. It would make my job easier in the end.

"Ah, you seem to think that I will allow you the opportunity. I will have someone with you at all times." A stranger walked up next to her with that statement. "This is Hector." I glanced over him and saw nothing special. "He will be your shadow from now until I feel I can trust you. But before that happens I must break you." She snapped her fingers and I was taken into what I anticipated to be the dungeon of sorts.

Unfortunately, I was right. "I need you to be strong, so there will be no animal blood here. Those are the rules, so I hope you can get over it. I will have some brought in for you to feed on, but first Hector will help to reattach your limbs." She smiled as she said this and motioned Hector to come to help me. Little did I know they would be put on backward. I nearly screamed out in pain at that. She turned and left, her sinister laugh echoing in the wind.

I looked at Hector again and tried to figure out his game. I could hardly concentrate as my mind became fuzzy with pain. I didn't scream out to give her the satisfaction, but this was the worst pain I had experienced in the last 70 years. I closed my eyes as I laid on the ground and tried to find the Major. We would need to work together to get out of this mess.

As I tried to detach myself from the pain and emotions of my surroundings I finally found him pacing in the back of my mind. The living breathing being of the Major. I must be going crazy for sure this time.

( **Major,** Jasper)

" **I can't believe she beat me. It didn't even look like she tried very hard. How strong is our mate? Jasper hasn't let me meet her yet. Only to fight his battles for him. Does he know how much I have saved him from? All the horrors that I keep hidden from him. He wouldn't have survived if he had known them …"**

I guess this explains why he has not been present to help me right now.

"I never asked you to save me. And of course, I don't let you out to meet others, especially Isa. She is everything I have ever needed…" I figured I might as well make my presence known so we can get this discussion on the road. And I am pretty angry at him for insinuating that I have been kept from the horrors of the world.

" **No, she is everything WE have ever needed. She is as much your mate as she is …"**

"Maybe if you treated others with a degree of respect you wouldn't be locked back here all the time. If others were not scared of you then we wouldn't have half the problems that we do right now."

" **You think we have problems right now. We are only getting started with our problems. You see while you have been enamored with OUR mate, I have been keeping track of things you cannot even imagine. You are weak! Now stop interrupting me boy before I teach you how to show some respect."**

That was as much as I could handle his insults of me. I am a warrior and it is time we started acting like one. I mentally charged at him and the fighting began. I would block his mental attacks as he would try to block me. I was mentally exhausted after looking for weaknesses in his defenses. I brought up every instance where others pitied me and found me to be too intimidating. The times they would cower as I strode past. I brought up the feelings that they felt when my eyes landed on them in a crowd.

I put all of the pain and fear and hate in the front of my mind for him to see.

What I was not expecting was the return of images. Only these ones I had no recollection of. They were the fear of vampires knowing that they were going to die. Unfortunately, these images and memories brought with them the despair of fighting for Maria, the torture that I endured when I let Peter run away. It all came back with a vengeance and now I would never forget it again.

" **You fool, do you see now? I have saved us from all of this. All you see are the people who shy away from you because of your scars and reputation, but let me tell you we earned every bit of their respect. I have never told Peter of the pain we endured, you didn't know until just now, but I have never forgotten. I keep that pain locked behind this door in your mind because you could not have survived. The first time you feel complete is with OUR mate and she finally soothes you in a way that has never happened before, but I don't get to feel that. You think I am so savage I could hurt our mate.**

 **I did try to show her a woman's place today. Sure. I am an alpha male, and I always have been, but she is perfect. She is the Goddess of War as we are the God of War. Now whatever happens to us, she will always come first. We need to work this out. And we will, but right now there is someone coming toward us from behind you."**

At his words, my eyes snapped open and I saw Hector bringing in the beings I was to feed on. Maria was really going to do her best here to break me. They were all children. Some no more than 3 years old. I could hear their heartbeats flutter in their chest.

Hector looked at me as if I was gum stuck to the bottom of his shoe. "Eat, or I will make them all bleed out in front of you."

He turned and walked out of the room snapping a little girls ulna as he passed. She gasped and screamed in pain.

I would hear these horrors in my dreams, and I don't even sleep. I soaked up her pain into myself and her sobs turned into sniffles. My legs were not yet healed and I know that Hector would come back and skin them alive if only to prove a point.

I took what energy I had left to put them to sleep and drug myself over to the pile of passed out children. The Major tried to come forward to take the pain for me, but it is time I learned how to deal with my sins myself.

I drained every one of them. Snapping their necks so they wouldn't wake. There were only 3 and it wasn't enough to fill me, but it was enough to finish mending my wounds and turn my eyes crimson. The blood was some of the sweetest I had ever tasted. Children are always the best smelling and delicious that a vampire could come across, but my heart bleeds for the parents who would never see them again and that made the taste a little less sweet. As much as it saddened me to see the children die at my hand I also felt the Major and I merge into one another again. Just a little, but it is a step in the right direction.

I sat back against a wall and finished my discussion with The Major. I would end Maria and I needed his help for that.

IPOV

My future seeing powers and tracking gifts located Jasper as soon as he was still. He has been taken to the South. I can only assume that Alice called that bitch from the South to come and get him. She did not heed my warning and now I will have the pleasure of ending her. I should have suspected that it would be her when I heard the comment about the Mexican woman in someone's thoughts. I don't remember who right now. Well more like I don't care.

I got another vision that the Volturi will be coming early. I sent that one to Alice by way of a telepathy power. She will believe that it is just her gift giving her information, but I hope it will make her move me. She doesn't know it but I have been blocking her gift from showing her the true outcomes of her plans. Instead, I have been sending her false endings to the decisions she makes while I see the real ones.

If she knew the extent of my power, it does not show with how she is treating me right now. As a mastermind, she should have been keeping me in the dark, decapitating me, anything more than just these werewolf restraints. Now don't get me wrong, they hurt like a bitch, but she didn't put much effort into this plan of keeping me from influencing her plans.

I have been locked in this room for 5 days now and the pain of the wounds inflicted with the chains is starting to wear me down. Not to mention the extra energy from using all the powers I have been. I really need to feed, but I am not sure how that will go.

I opened my eyes and looked around my cell. I could see a slight light from outside the window and knew that another day was beginning that I would be locked in the torture chamber away from my mate. The world will burn when I am released. The longer I go without feeding or my mate the more my darker personality comes out.

I could feel my eyes go pitch black and my frame of mind sharpen the angrier I got. Alice does not know what she has brought on herself, but I plan on making sure she is aware as I burn her piece by piece.

APOV

The future changed again. The Volturi will be here soon to take us from Carlisle. At least that is what I told him. He is freaking out and calling in our warriors to fight them. Not much longer and I will rule the vampire world.

At the last possible moment, I will take Isa some skunk blood to strengthen her up and take her to the battle. My plan is foolproof and I can't wait to see it in action.

 **Thanks for reading everyone! Have a great rest of your week!**


	21. Meeting the Volturi

**Hi friends, here is another chapter for your reading pleasure. Have a great week. None of the characters are mine. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 21**

IPOV

I was sitting in my cage chained to the wall still when a vision came to me. Mary Alice had finally decided to come and get me. It only makes sense. Peter's gift has been keeping me informed of all of the vampires coming to help Alice and Edward eliminate the Volturi. Sure it decided to work when I don't need it as much. Loser gift of random voices.

Well, I think what is happening is that some are just coming to see what Carlisle wanted. They may have tricked them into it because some of the most loyal Volturi supporters have arrived and I think they are confused.

Among those that arrived are Maggie and the Irish Coven and some from Africa, oh and Benjamin man am I excited to see him again. I wonder if Alice knows how many of these people will not stand with her when the time comes. I have saved almost all of their lives at one point or another they just don't know who did it.

I found that if nobody knows who the General actually is there seem to be fewer problems. If Alice hadn't have taken Jasper and hidden before I got there I would have just erased the information about me from her head and left it, but she was ready. As useful as technology has made staying in touch with friends easy, it has also become a pain in my ass. If I could have gotten the phone from her or ensured that she wouldn't have to tell the person on the line not to kill Jasper we would have been fine. I will never let my guard down around strangers again and I need to think of a way to keep someone from using technology against me again. I have kept myself alive this long while still keeping from adopting as much tech as I should have, but not anymore.

It's funny how when you have someone to lose you start to get sloppy with your own safety and theirs. After this battle and encounter with the Volturi, no one will be foolish enough to take the mate of The General.

As I waited for Alice to show up, I tried to keep myself focused. The werewolf teeth are really doing a number on my wrists and ankles. They have almost gnawed all the way through the skin, tissue, and bone, but I will not let them know how weak I am. 

It is painful to have limbs removed and I know the pain well, but in the South, Maria would find joy in seeing how many newborns I could fight without an arm or a leg. The leg was always harder, but she is a sadistic bitch and wanted to push me.

I think I was taking the punishment for Officers escaping for years after they left simply so I would be too scared to run off. We see how well that worked out. After 3 hours the sickly sweet scent of Alice wafted toward my prison. Time to woman up and make a scene.

"Hello Isa, how are you doing today. I just wanted to pop by to bring you some blood. I know that you are probably getting weak from venom loss and ya know being chained to a wall for a week."

Huh, it's been a week now. I lost track of a day in my meditation this last time. That is a week of torture she will endure after I get my Jasper back.

"I brought you this," in came a skunk and a squirrel. So that is how she was going to play this. Try to keep me weak but still expect me to take on the army for her. "Drink up and listen to me, you little bitch. You are going to help me take over the Volturi. You cannot try to stop me from doing so, nor from helping me. If I see any bit of deceit from you or think you are going to try to get away I will call Jasper's keeper and he will be dead before you can even get there. Now come, you are the secret weapon and the show is about to start."

She grabbed the chains from their secure holder and started to pull me along behind her. The pain in my extremities was extensive even though I had drunk the vile blood provided for me. I know better than to turn down a meal. Especially when I am going to be using so many powers today.

As we walked I comforted myself with the fact that Garrett wasn't far behind me. _Garrett, my friend, it sure took you long enough to find me._

 _Isa, I am so glad to see you! Want me to take her out so we can get going? Peter found Jasper and is doing some recon until you can get there to sort this mess out. You know he is with Maria right?_ Garrett was running beside us far enough into the trees to keep Alice from noticing but then again he is a trained warrior and I have kept him up on his skills lately.

 _Of course, I know that. I found him using Peter's gift. I am glad he knows where Jasper is exactly though. We are going to let Alice think she won for a little longer though. I was going to meet the Volturi earlier this week anyway, so may as well do it now._

 _You are surprisingly calm for someone who has been away from their mate for so long, Isa._ Garrett was shocked at my demeanor. I could see it in his mind but as I turned my head to look in his direction he could see the fire burning deep in my soul and the flames flickering in my eyes. How Alice has not seen is beyond me. The animal blood must be doing a number on her. Perhaps it is also because she was in an insane asylum before her change.

 _Looks can be deceiving dear Brother. Now get to the battle and act like you are on the Cullen's side. This is going to be an interesting evening._ I flashed him a mental smile as he took off around our path to reach the destination before we did. Alice is a horrible vampire. Honestly, if not for Jasper being in this family for so long they would have died long ago.

We continued through the dense forests, me slowing Alice down as much as I could. I wanted all of the Volturi to show up and be ready before she walked out. Trying to mess up more of her visions was fun, but I was not as successful as I had hoped. I could have escaped, but at this point, I was here for the entertainment factor and to get the Volturi to end the animal blood diet for good. This madness cannot continue. Their friend Carlisle should be evidence enough of the insanity that comes with drinking animal blood exclusively.

As we approached the meeting area Alice turned to me. "Just remember Isa, anything that worries me about you changing side will result in me pressing this button right here. Do you know what it does?" I rolled my eyes but she didn't notice. "This is a panic button. When I push it the person with the transponder will get an alert and your precious mate will be ashes in the wind before you even have a chance to find him. Now be a good little warrior and do what I say."

Huh, that technology thing is really getting to be a pain in my ass. Before she turned around she unlocked the chains from around my hands. I guess the fact that everyone was close to us gave her some degree of comfort. Probably also the fact that I would need my limbs to fight. That won't save her though.

In all of my meditating, I was trying to figure out how to get the phone from her the next time she came so Jasper would be safe. I had finally come up with a plan that I wasn't sure would work, but I had to try. My entire existence would be over if we were not successful.

We entered the field as the Volturi were finishing filing in. My eyes scanned the field and noticed a few people Peter's gift had forgotten to mention. Like the Romanians and their extension of loyal followers. Well, this definitely just got more interesting. As I looked around I noticed that Emmett and Rosalie were distancing themselves from the Cullen trio of crazy. They were trying not to bring attention themselves, but I was trained to notice these things. They were watching me and their anxiety was growing as I stayed statue still in the field looking over my openets.

 _Garrett, I need you to help me with something. Alice has been threatening Jasper in my presence. She constantly talks about this piece of technology that will give a signal to her companion to kill him. I need that device. You need to get it from her. I will be occupied with something else at the time._

He sent me a mental head nod and I kept my focus forward. Waiting for the show to start.

"Ahh Carlisle, my old dear friend. Who are all of these friends that you have gathered here today? I was in the area to meet up with a caller and they did not show up, so I thought that I would come and visit, but it seems as though I am interrupting."

"Don't lie Aro. I know that you were coming to take my children from me."

"Carlisle, I was not intending to do any such thing. You know that the Guard stopped recruiting that way several decades ago. There has only been one individual to stop them and we believe that person to be dead right now." Aro looked genuine and using Jasper's gift I could tell he was telling the truth, well Maggie's gift was a better indicator in this situation. Jasper's gift told me that Alice was losing her patients with this.

"No, Carlisle, I told you he would try to feed us these lies. Why else would he have brought the twins with him." She was playing into every delusion he had been having for the past 50 years to get him into this fight.

"Aro, we will not stand here as you destroy our family. We are all prepared to fight you for our right to be together and unharmed by your selfish and greedy ways." Carlisle was really laying on the guilt of the people around him. Survivors of attacks by the Volturi before they had stabilized.

"Carlisle, please don't do this old friend." Aro's voice showed the pain that killing his friend would bring, but that didn't change anything in his reasoning for fighting them if it came to that.

"Brothers, please tell this group why we are in the area once again. I will not be the spokesperson with all of this animosity on the field today." Aro was trying to deflect some attention to his co rulers to diffuse the situation.

My amusement was about up from this discussion. Especially as I could feel the hidden forces behind me getting antsy. They must be from the Romanian coven. They are always ready for a chance to return to power. Even I wouldn't allow that though. That was horrible from what I have heard and I don't want to have to fight for that kind of life.

"Cullen Coven, what Aro has said is correct. 3 weeks ago a member of your coven, The Major called to speak to us. Well, he was the messenger to get through the secretary, there was a young woman who wished to speak to us. We invited her and her mate to come to visit by way of using our private jet. We were unable to wait to meet her, more specifically Aro was, so we all accompanied the jet. Now if you don't mind us asking, Where is Major Whitlock.

 _Garrett are you ready, it is about to be your chance._

"My son and his mate left suddenly about a week ago. We were not aware they would be leaving or that they had contacted you." Some of Carlisle's guests started to get uncomfortable at this statement.

From what I had read in their thoughts, The Cullen coven, sorry family, had said that Jasper would be here today. That is why many showed up. They wanted to see the legend in action. They will just have to settle for me.

I added some suspicion and anxiety to the emotions around the field. I also put a lot of doubt and distrust into Carlisle's followers. They were flashing looks at him and Edward and Alice as if they had a disease. Disgust was freely flowing by the time my emotional cocktail had made its way through the crowd.

Alice started shifting from foot to foot communicating mentally with Edward. I decided to interject in their conversation a little. What can it hurt right now?

 _What do we do now Alice?_ Edward was starting to panic. He did seem like the follower in this situation.

 _I don't know, I didn't see this happening. But nothing has changed since my last vision._ Alice was going through her memories and visions that I had been feeding her for the last week

 _Mary Alice, did you really think you could beat me?_ He body turned to me immediately. _I am stronger than you could imagine. I have been fighting most of my life._ He entire attention was on me, so she didn't see Garrett run up behind her and take the device from her right hand. Animal blood has done awful things to her brain if she didn't notice that.

However, it is not my problem. Jasper will be safe, so now I can move freely.

"It was you! You have been manipulating all of us." Alice shrieked as she scrambled away from me.

It was a pretty good plan considering none of the people on our side had noticed my entrance with Alice except her siblings who were shaking with fear by now. Rose always has been afraid of this from what Jasper tells me.

The witnesses on our side crouched low noticing my scars and obvious strength since I was only wearing a tank top and some shorts. I hadn't had time to change from them. Nor clothes to change into.

I kept my head held high and did not try to approach any of them. "Aro, my name is Isa, I apologize for not making our planned meeting. I seem to have been held up. Many of these people are not here to fight you, they have been tricked into it. Fed lies by the ones who lead this coven. Let me help straighten a few things out for you." I kept my words civil and waited for his response.

Unfortunately, before he could say anything the Romanians must have given the let's go fight them now signal and there were vampires flowing onto the field from behind Carlisle's group. Great now I really do get a fight.

I turned around and let loose one of the loudest growls that I have ever possessed. Every bit of my vampire demon was out and now I want blood.

Before they reached me I had encased all of my previous friends in a bubble shield and started moving them to a single location by the Volturi. I then added a layer of a physical shield to keep anyone from getting out and coming for me.

They were basically locked into a cage at this point. The only ones I kept out were Garrett and Emmett. They would collect limbs. Unfortunately, I have so little blood in my body that I was too weak to keep myself shielded as well.

I rolled my shoulders as the fighters got closer and took in their movements. They were a little sloppy in their formation, poor leadership, they were also looking all over the place instead of at the main target. Since I was standing in front of the brothers they should be focused on me. I also noticed the bright red eyes. Recently fed, not much older than a year. My favorites.

My crouch got lower and I attacked them before they get a grip on me. I would love to tell you about it. How I took down well over 15 fully trained soldiers without any help from my companions. And I did all of that, but I also do not remember it. I guess since the movements are so ingrained into my being I don't think about it anymore. I happened to get a few bites and almost lost an arm, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle fighting with.

My instincts took over for the 5 minutes it took to dismember the attackers and I only resurfaced as Aro was asking me to spare the Romanian brothers.

I shook my head at him and put them in the prisoner's position. On their knees hands behind their head with their eyes bowed. And stood at attention beside them.

The brothers were impressed to say the least.

 **Thanks for reading. I will try to update soon.**


	22. The Volturi

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the late update. I was having trouble figuring out how to write this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. None of the characters are mine. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 22**

IPOV

Once the fighting was over I released my shield from around everyone. It takes enough energy to keep myself shielded that I didn't want to waste any on the people who were now safe. The vampires that were going to witness for Carlisle started to remove themselves from the positions they had previously held near him.

Not wanting to get caught up in the justice the Volturi were sure to hand out they started to move closer to where I was standing. Subconsciously knowing that I was a haven for their coming struggle. The ones that I have previously saved or helped began to get closer to me without trying. I could feel each extension of my shield on their minds. I wanted to be back with me, but I still didn't think now would be a good time to reveal all my powers. They may know that I wouldn't hurt them, but I still like to be a free person and I want time with my mate.

Alice and Edward were standing the furthest from me trembling with the unknown. I glanced at them but kept my face clear of the disgust that I held, they would know my wrath I just didn't know if that would be before or after the anger the Volturi were throwing their way right now. I was still waiting for the leaders of the vampire world to speak but they seemed to be too stunned.

I decided that since I have already played top shit on poop island I would get this meeting started. They don't know who I am, and I only know the rumors of who they are. Luckily, I only used my shields for this battle or else they would have known my true power.

"My name is Isabella Whitlock. I am from the Whitlock coven; Major Jasper Whitlock is my mate though I just recently found him." I decided to start off small and see how much information they wanted. It was always best to know your enemy's information before they knew yours.

"I was waiting for you my dear, I never would have thought that something would hold you up." Aro started speaking after a few awkward seconds. It seemed the entire guard was uneasy at the power I held though they did not know the true extent of it. "May I shake your hand young one?"

"Aro, I am sorry for missing our agreed upon meeting, but as you can see it was out of my control. My mate is being held by the Southern warlord Maria and I was captured and threatened with his death should I try to escape." I was to the point. As a soldier for so many years I know not to break rank or be disrespectful to someone that is technically a superior, but I need to get to Jasper. Soon.

"Of course, we understand. Do you mind telling us what is going on here?" Aro walked forward to grasp my hand in his. I could feel a tickling sensation on my mental shield like someone was looking for a weakness. This must be Aro's power and now mine. I could read every thought he had ever had. How useful but limited that he had to be touching the person.

I would have to be careful to keep this power to myself. It would be easy to slip into conversation that he had once before. I kept this thought in the forefront of my mind and focused in on what he was saying once again.

"Incredible young Isabella, brothers, I cannot read a single thing from her. I smiled and bowed my head slightly as if I was embarrassed. "Jane dear can you affect this young lady?"

Once again, I felt something against my shield, a stabbing of sorts wishing to cause harm, but I did not feel her true power. Though I have before, she does not remember that one instance. I had wanted to see how good it would be against a warrior. Not very effective I found.

"Amazing, well you would certainly be perfect for our guard, Eleazar was correct in his description of your power. A shield is a very interesting gift and based on the fact my guard were not able to assist in taking out the Romanian army I would wager you are also able to create physical shields." I could see the excitement floating off Aro in waves. I had no choice but to nod my head in affirmation at that I was able to conjure physical shields as well.

As Aro continued his monologue to me I noticed Alice and Edward across the field trying to sneak away. Without alerting any of the other guard or the brothers I wrapped the two in a shield and made it soundproof. I also used a few other powers to be able to torture them a little. 

I had met Zafrina from the Amazon coven several years ago and got her power of illusions and now it would come in handy. If anyone were to look at Alice and Edward they would see them standing comfortably in the bubble but unable to leave. What I could see was Jane's power at work. They were withering on the ground screaming in pain and agony. My darker side was very pleased with the image.

As I focused back on Aro I heard him inviting me to join the guard in Italy.

"I must decline sir, now I think you will need to meet one of Carlisle's witnesses to see what has occurred in the last week. I have been restrained in another location for that amount of time." I was trying to hurry the conversation along, but I did not want to seem rude.

As Aro strode over to his dear friend Carlisle. Alice had been searching the future for ways to escape but I had them all covered.

"Garrett can you come here please," in an instance he was at my side with Emmett not far behind him. "I want you two to gather the rest of the pieces from the fight and begin burning them. Rose, since the rest of my team, is indisposed at the moment would be willing to help arrange a jet to leave the nearest airport as soon as we are finished here. I need to go to Texas for a little reunion."

"Carlisle, I would have never taken your children like that!" Aro was appalled at his friends' thoughts.

"Aro, perhaps I can help from here. I was in the Southern Wars for about 120 years and served under the most horrible woman I have ever met in my life, Maria. She used to do experiments to get a better handle on war in the South. I do not want to go into many details, but one was on the effects of animal blood on vampires. The people working for her deduced that the vampire body did not get the nutrients it needs from drinking animal blood. As such the body will begin to take what it needs from elsewhere in the body. The first organ majorly damaged is the brain. I believe your friend's family is suffering from this." I didn't move from my position nor did I try to turn around. The entire field fears me.

Of course, they have good reason, but I don't want to reveal myself just yet.

"Isa, you are too young to know that. Everyone is coming with us for the time being." Aro was decisive, but he was about to meet his first worthy opposition in a while.

"We will not be going with you Aro."

I waited for his reaction.

"And why would that be?"

"I am needed in the South within the next day. My mate is there being tortured by my sire and I need to be with him. And I have an appointment with a certain Latin woman who needs to learn the consequences of her actions. Rose is getting me a flight so that I may leave as soon as our meeting is complete."

"Who are you?" the blonde one spoke from where Aro was originally standing.

"Caius, nice to formally meet you. I have heard of your exploits with the werewolves and while I do not condone the massacre that nearly took out an entire race, I am impressed by the skills you possess. I am known as the General of the South. However, I go by Isa most of the time."

I felt the tension in the air as I spoke my words.

"You are a myth meant to scare newborn vampires, nothing more." A witness from Carlisle's side of the field shouted at me.

"Alister, you might want to reevaluate that statement. I am very much real, and I will be happy to talk with you about it later."

"General, it is an honor to meet you." My eyes got wide as I heard this from Caius. I looked closely at his thoughts and was surprised by what I saw.

There was a bubble of appreciation and trust that was emitting from the crowd behind me with a healthy dose of fear still intertwined. They have heard stories of my exploits around the globe but have not seen me first hand. Well not that they remember I am sure.

"Now if you will excuse me …"

"Oh, no young one you must stay with us for a little longer. I know your soul is reaching for your mate, but we are not finished here yet." Aro is going to really push my buttons I can tell already. "Brothers let us converse about the happenings of today so that we may pass judgment on the Cullen coven." They began to walk into the woods as the guard kept the watch over the crowd.

The two Romanian vampires at my feet were starting to feel gleeful and looking at each other as if they had a secret. "Excuse me, what the hell do you think you are doing. You are prisoners right now. My prisoners and I would not be so sure you will walk out of here. I learned many things in the South and one is to never let an enemy get the chance to come back for revenge."

At my declaration they started to quiver in fear again. The Volturi had been too lenient on them in the past and the same was true now. I will kill them before I leave. I don't want them coming back for me at some point.

The guard stared at me in apprehension. "So, who here is Demetri?" I began talking to the crowd in front of me.

"That would be me Miss." A big brute of a man raised his hand from the front of the group. He was almost as large as Emmett and had the same light look in his eyes. "Why do you ask?"

"Can you track me?" I told you it is always good to know your enemies and that includes the gifts that your enemies may have at their disposal.

"No Miss I cannot get a good read on your mental signature. I would not be able to find you if I were asked." I may have been using a little of my persuasion gift to get the answer from him, but I can't feel bad about it. I may not want to be found if Aro ever needs me.

"Huh, I had heard of you and always wondered if you would be able to. Thank you for satisfying my curiosity." I left my post by the two prisoners and went to shake his hand.

His power was now mine as well. Sometimes it is great to be me. "It is a pleasure to meet you." He bowed lightly over my hand and kissed the top.

"The pleasure is mine miss." Jasper wouldn't have like the emotions he was throwing off that is all I am going to say about that encounter. I turned away from him and started to introduce myself to others around the group.

I started with the group in the front since they would likely be the most powerful and skilled in the guard. I also followed the power that I got from Eleazar to determine what gifts people had. I tried to not linger on people that I had met before or those that did not have gifts, but I couldn't give myself away.

I met several vampires before the brothers started back across the field and I returned to my previous position. As I returned I noted the pain still emitting from my shield and smirked to myself. I also evaluated the cleanup progress and was pleased to see that the field was free of limbs and torsos. The fire was raging high and purple smoke was billowing out of it, but I think it will be out before I leave. Garrett had come to stand at my right shoulder showing his support and loyalty to me while Emmett watched the dying flames to be sure all the pieces burned completely.

I smiled to Garrett in thanks as I took up my soldier stance.

"We have decided that the Cullen coven will be punished for treason. Alice and Edward are going to be sentenced to the guard for the next 200 years for their little plot against me. Carlisle will be taking up residence in the visitor wing of the castle. I would like to see if he can be rehabilitated or if the effects of animal blood are permanent. I still do not completely trust the theory Isabella presented but I will investigate it more. The witnesses are free to go with the warning that we do not take kindly to rebellion. I am only allowing you to leave based on the memories of Carlisle and the lies I saw in his mind. I also read Maggie from the Irish coven and found that many of you were here to see the Major in battle, however, you have now seen the General and can take that knowledge with you.

"I would like all of you to leave this state within the 24 hours. If you have any troubles, please remember that the Volturi are the rulers and want to help our subjects." Aro smiled in that 'I am the ruler and you will do what I say, or I will have you killed kind of way' and the vampires behind me shifted uncomfortably.

"Aro, respectfully, I would like to advocate for Emmett and Rosalie, they are innocent in this plot against you and were going to leave with me to see you as soon as the time came. They have been helping Garrett look for me the past week. I would also like to kill Alice myself. She has made my life really difficult and has taken my mate from me."

Aro was hesitant to give in to my requests though I phrased them more as demands if I am honest. What can I say I am hungry and tired, and my mate is not with me. "I will let Emmett and Rosalie go because you took care of our problem here today, but Alice is going to be in the guard as I said earlier, and you may not kill her."

"Are we going to have a problem? Because my mate is in the hands of the one woman I should have killed earlier, and she is about to meet my wrath, but if I have to lodge a formal complaint about the crime against me being unable to avenge my mate I will make time."

My tone was bored and tired. I didn't want to have to take that time, but I was pissed at his disregard for my right.

"No General, perhaps we can come to another agreement," Caius was quick to intervene. "Instead, of her death, we would give Alice a punishment she will remember, and you can be there for it if you would like. Afterward, we would like to be able to use her gift for the future. We would also like to offer you the use of our jet to go get your mate and perhaps you would be willing to come to meet with us in Volterra after you have him." Caius was the new spokesperson for this trio and he didn't creep me out as much as Aro so that was good.

"Very well, but I have a few conditions. You are going to take miss Mary Alice there with you to the deepest pit of Volterra there is, and she will be there when I get there. I have a promise to uphold. Next, you are going to look into the effects of animal blood and keep the community updated on the findings. I do not want more people to experience what is happening to this coven right now. Lastly, Esme has done nothing wrong but be ignorant. Please treat her kindly because she is truly the most caring woman I have ever met."

The brothers looked to each other and nodded. I guess after a few millennia together words are not necessary.

"Okay Isa, we will take your terms, but in return, you must take Demetri and Felix with you to the South. We do not want sloppiness and they will ensure that is upheld."

"I don't care who you send. I need Garrett and we will be on our way." I looked at my two prisoners I decided to burn them. Peter's voices popped up informing me that I would be fighting them in a few decades if I gave them to the other two brothers.

"General, they were ours." Caius' patience was up since he was growling at me over this. Already he forgot his place.

"No, they were my prisoners, I kept them there and I decided that I did not want to be privy to fighting them again in a few decades. Honestly, I did you a favor. They might have won that time if we gave them the opportunity I am surprised at you Caius, you never leave the enemy a chance to get even, it may be the last thing you ever do."

I turned and walked away from them. Demetri and Felix falling into step behind me as I strode over to Rosalie and Emmett.

"You two are free to go. Please remember what I said about animal blood it will kill you. If you need somewhere to go where I have implanted an address into your minds should you need it. You can also call me anytime and I will be there to help you."

They both hugged me then went away before anyone could change their minds. Next, I addressed the entire field. "My name is Isa, I have gone by this for years and I wish none of you harm. I am more than willing to help any of you if the need arises but should any of you come to fight me and take on The General, I will defend myself as needed. Now I am going to get my mate. Farewell."

Felix decided now was a good time to lead the way to the jet. Just as well because my patience was running out and I needed my mate back.

 **Hope you enjoyed the long chapter. Until next time. Enjoy Halloween!**


	23. Back in the South with The Major

**Hey everyone, sorry for not getting another chapter up last week. School got the best of me. Here is Chapter 23 though. Enjoy and remember none of the characters belong to me.**

 **Chapter 23**

JPOV

It has been about a week since I was taken. The time in the bag made me lose my sense of time for a while. I guess it really doesn't matter how long I have been here. I fell right back into my old role. For the most part, I guess. I don't have to change any humans which is good.

Maria doesn't think my control is back up to par to create the new vampire, but I am still The Major and one of the best trainers she ever had for this shit show of an army. Right now, we are at 25 newborn vampires. There are 15 changing in the barn over to the side. several will be waking up here shortly and I know it will be hell to pay. One is about 6 foot 7 and ready for a fight. He kinda looks like Emmett but less dimples. Though I have not seen him smile so maybe they are there.

Training has been hard. Hector has been watching my every move. If I am in the yard, he is my shadow. Following my every move. He will get humans from Maria. Ones that she found. No more children thank goodness. I told her straight as soon as I saw her. If I ever had to drink from a human child again, I would kill her, and nothing could stop me.

Hector did not take that threat very well. I haven't figured out why he is the one to be with me. I couldn't see a gift that he may have, and I hadn't seen him fight but I am a formidable partner and Isa never mentioned him, so he can't be that old. The age brings experience, so I still expect I could beat him. Maybe some time I would figure out the gift, but I do not want it used on me first. I have learned that lesson already.

The Major and I have been working together more and more. He is showing me aspects to my gift I have not realized I could use. Probably would have been helpful in the years I spent going through high school, but he just laughs saying he wasn't need for that horror like he was for the years previous. I figure that is a fair assessment.

I hear the increase in heart beats in the barn and I'm in there is a second. I don't understand why Maria cannot wait a little between biting humans and changing them. It would be so much easier to control them if we could get one fed before other wakes up, but she never was the most considerate when it came to the soldiers. Or the leaders of this rag tag group she has created.

All at once there were 4 new sets of bright red eyes growling and snapping at me. I let the compliance and awe roll over them hoping to not introduce them to the fear and anger that I had previously used as a deterrent. This seems to be working better.

Hector was waiting outside for this part of my job. He had mentioned that I was his responsibility and they were mine. I think it was fear that kept him from welcoming the new recruits.

"Well, isn't this your lucky day ya'll. I am The Major and you will refer to be as such. I will not take any disrespect in this area. Now for a quick rundown, you are all vampires, yes, we are real. That burn in your throat will be quenched shortly. I am your commanding officer in the next year of your life. We are at war for feeding ground and you will be the foot soldiers in this plan.

"I don't want to hear any objections. Now we can do this the hard way or the easy way. Which do you prefer?" My tone turned darker as I asked the question. The answer is always the same, but hell, I hadn't been in charge of this part in years and I hated the wake-up phase.

There were a few humans held in another barn that the newborns could hear sobbing or praying. They glanced at the others changing around them. I rose my eyebrows. "Ahh, you all hear dinner to ya? Well here's the thing, I need to know you won't go running cause I really don't need the exercise today."

I could feel the resolve they all had. It happens every time more than one wakes up in a room. They look around the room like they are doing right now, then they smirk to one another. 6' 7" was the one to initiate it this time. I may not like him as much as I thought I would.

Next, they start to close in on their victim. In this case it was me. Luckily, I am basically a boy scout, I'm always prepared. Well The Major is, and we are working together now, so I am. I rolled my shoulders and sent them all the fear and heart ache and loneliness that I hold inside my body for my sweet Isa.

Now it isn't my normal cocktail for when I want the newbies to cower, but I didn't have to think very hard on this one. I feel this pain constantly and the ache in my chest begs me to go to her, but I have not defeated our sire and I cannot return to her without at least succeeding in doing that.

"Now, I already warned you about the running away thing, let me clue you in that you cannot win against me. We are going to get you fed and meet up with the rest of the army now." In typical newborn fashion the growling and involuntary information overload took hold once again and I was again fighting a losing battle. I really wish The Captain was here right now. He was good at this.

On the other hand, I never want him back here in this hell hole.

I get one of the older soldiers to bring me a few humans to the barn for feeding time. He corrals a few out into the day light. They are crying and whimpering. Weak creatures really. I let the ones under my control out from the emotional onslaught as I tell them they get one each.

They rush forward and basically tear the humans they grab apart. Feeding time with new vampires is always disgusting. I remembered to keep far enough away to 1. Not get blood on me when the limbs of the meals came off and 2. Not be considered a threat to their meal. I did not want to add that to my pile of shit today.

Hector stood watching me observe the new recruits. I wanted to see if any of them had a talent I would need to be aware of and if they were going to make me chase them at any point. Once they were finished, I stepped over to them. They had moved away from their kills signaling that I was free to approach.

"Okay, clean up. Grab the human that you drained and any of their parts. Any that are missed will be removed from you until you earn them back."

They picked their humans, but that doesn't mean it was clean. There was blood soaking into the earth from where they couldn't keep it all in their mouths. Not to mention the body parts that were scattered around from the last quarrel I had to break up. Those fuckers still didn't deserve their limbs and knowing the sand and dust would make fusing them back onto the body that much harder, I left them in the sun.

The young ins listened pretty well, all except a short stocky man that had shaggy blonde hair that hung as if he had been riding the waves all day. He missed a hand as he turned to walk away.

"Hey, you wanna finish picking up your meal there soldier." I asked him. I could feel his distaste for the action and his resistance. He didn't like being told what to do. This is another common act of defiance from the freshly awoken vampires. They don't actually think I will take their body parts.

No time to learn like the present as my mama always taught me.

"You can grab that one can't ya 'Major'" The young one snarked at me. Oh, now he will pay. I hate disrespect in any form.

Too fast for him to see I grabbed his arm and removed it at the shoulder. He cried out in pain and fell to the earth in a pile of human remains and clumsy granite vampire flesh. "Do not underestimate me boy, it may be the last thing you ever do. I will be keeping this until you can earn it back. Now get up off your lazy ass, grab your meal and follow me."

I handed his arm to a higher-ranking soldier and told him to put it in with the other removed limbs. We needed somewhere to keep the punishment pieces. He will be wishing he had that in a few minutes for sure.

I stride over to the bon fire and instructed everyone to throw their meal and lineup. Though some hesitated and the smell was horrid, they did what I asked and were growling and barely controlled in about 5 minutes. The sights and smells were getting to them. Time to put them in the pit.

They followed me over to a staple item in any camp of Maria's. The pit. As they crowded around to see the other recently awaken demons, I walked behind them. They were slightly horrified at the sight. I grinned and kicked each and every one of them into the pit with the others before they even registered their companions were falling.

I have always been a fast mother fucker. You don't survive if you aren't.

"Goodluck, hope you learn something. If you lose a limb one of the others will probably take pity and help you get it back on. Any of you who cannot last longer than 5 minutes against me by the end of the week will be executed." I nodded as I walked off and listened to what was happening in the pit.

I hated this method, but it did loosen up the group and made them anxious to fight when they got out. Maria had decided that this was the way we were raising this batch and I just listened. I didn't want to be here anyway.

I sat and listened and observed the trainees for several hours. It wasn't until I took stock of myself that I realized the pull in my chest had lessened and the breeze was bringing in 3 scents I recognized acutely.

My mate was here.

 **Thanks for reading, until next time!**


	24. Reuniting with her Mate

**Hey everyone, sorry that the update is so late. The end of the semester has been kicking my butt, however, here is the next chapter. I have another almost ready, I just need to decide when to post it and add a few finishing touches. Enjoy and remember none of the characters are mine.**

 **Chapter 24**

IPOV

Garrett was by my side the entire way to the airfield. I was running through scenarios as we ran and running them by him through our minds. I did not want the Volturi guards to know of my powers and I needed to keep in mind to keep them secret.

 _Isa, you need to feed._ Garrett was trying to help me out, but I couldn't imagine waiting any longer to get to Jasper. I could deal with the thirst.

 _We don't have time. He is going to anger Maria if he is there much longer and I don't know what will happen when he does. She changes her mind a lot. One punishment is akin to the one I received when he left, and I would not wish that on anyone. He would not survive that. It is worse than the one he got when he let Peter leave._

I could see Garrett shudder at the thought. Peter must have shared some of his suspicions with him when they were out, but I would not reveal that horror. Garrett was one of my greatest friends and I didn't need the pity that would come with that.

We reached a jet that was just a little too flashy for me. It was a sleek onyx black with a purple V on the back. Walking up the steps I saw plush seats with plenty of foot room. I had not been on a plane like this ever. There was a fridge and other human comforts scattered across the back of the plane as well as a table in the middle with 4 seats around it. I ushered Garrett into the inner seat on the back of the plane around the table.

I sensed around the plane and found there was only one other on board, the pilot. "Felix, do you have a map of the United States on board?" If we were going to plan at all for the upcoming encounter, we needed to know the surrounding area. Luck was on my side as Demetri pulled out an atlas and a fold up map from a cabinet to the right of where we were sitting.

I circled where the last camp was located. "Here is where the camp was when I was running the operations. If I had to guess she moved to try to hide herself considering I promised her trouble if she broke my rules when I left. I would say she is in this area." I drew another circle around the camp on the map and started waiting for Peter's gift to kick in. He was always really good in preparing for battle.

A vision came to me of a few vampires waking up and Jasper taking an arm from one of them. They just fed, and the army was going to feed before we showed up, so it would be a hard fight ahead. I had not fed properly in about 2 weeks and was starting to feel the bloodlust; however, I was keeping it under wraps and focusing on the task at hand.

"What if we approached from here." Demetri pointed at the map. "I have never met your mate, but I have met Maria once upon a time after you left and can feel her slight signature in this area. At least I think that is where she is. The internal map is a little different than this one."

I could see the usefulness of Demetri's gift in planning now and could see how I would be able to use it in the future after I had met more vampires. I hope she didn't move, but I could work with that information Demetri provided and he would know if she did.

I used Alice's visions and some other powers I picked up of future telling to see if there were any advantages that I could gain before the fight.

I investigated every possible advantage and outcome I could see. I was still prepared for unknown factors, but by the end of the flight I had thought through as many scenarios as I could come up with. We landed at the height of the day, the Volturi guard were happy to be off the plane, they seemed intimidated in my presence whenever I spoke of strategy or tact, as though women were not normally so inclined in planning their battles. I wonder how Jane felt about that.

On the plane I had communicated a plan with Garrett that required him to find me a few meals and show up to the compound with them as soon as he could. He was going to also call Peter before I arrived with the Volturi guard and tell him to not use names with him nor Char. I knew Aro was going to read the guard as soon as he arrived, and I did not want him to know any more about them then he had to.

As the door opened Demetri handed me a black cloak to keep me covered. The previous fights had ripped some of my clothing and would be in danger of exposure if I went out like this, but I was loathe to wear the cloak. I took the offending garment and put it on, adding some commentary as I did so.

"You know these tend to hinder the guard in their fights right. You might want to ask your master for a newer design before you find yourself flung into the flames by the cape attached to your back." I spoke directly to Demetri. I had thought of this possibility extensively considering the Volturi were always a factor when looking at the vampire world.

I planned for every scenario and potential battle, in my years I have planned for the fall of the Volturi. Not that I would initiate it, and it would take a lot for me to support it, but I am always prepared for it.

As I shrugged the cloak on, I sped into the desert. Garrett knew his duties and the others did not question me as they followed.

As we approached the ridge before the camp, I saw my family standing waiting for me. I greeted them in my mind before speaking out loud.

"Report," I barked out the order to Peter, he was expecting it. The Major is harsher in words than I am even though I have not fed in the last few weeks.

"Ma'am, he is in the compound to the south of us. I believe that going in the north end will be a better option this time around. Maria is not expecting anyone, and we will be able to get a clear shot at the most experienced fighters that way. The Major has been well fed though as I am sure you are aware his first meal was not a pleasant experience. The one we really need to watch out for however is the nuisance that has become Jasper's shadow.

"He is an unknown factor. We have been observing him and cannot come up with his gift. Perhaps he is just skilled in combat, but I don't imagine that The Major would be needed if that was the case."

With the information that Peter relayed, I decided the best course of action was plan K. It would give us enough space coverage that I would not have to run anyone down as well as make sure there were not any survivors. With me and Felix and Jasper, we would be able to take out any level of army Maria created.

I felt that her numbers were dwindling right now. Sure, some were waking up, but the Pit was full of vampires that had lost their limbs that were not helpful in a fight.

"Okay, here is the plan unless we have objections to it, I am going to go in the south entrance with Felix beside me. He is well known as a Volturi enforcer and will put them off their game. Maria will not be expecting the Volturi to come calling without some kind of advance warning. You guys will take the Northeast side of the compound, make sure no one escapes. Demetri you will take the Northwest side same instructions.

'When you are sure there are no more flight risks, come inside and begin to clean up the mess. Someone also needs to light the barn on fire. I suspect that there are changing humans in there and the last thing we need is for some of them to wake up while no one is there to greet them."

I phrased the plan as a question, but I knew it would provide the best support and leverage, so if there had been objections it wouldn't have mattered, but sometimes all it takes to make people follow your lead is to give them the illusion of choice in the matter.

 _Peter, if you get any feelings you know to follow them. I understand the difficulty. Also, remember to keep our guy safe. He may be on human blood now, but until I can verify, he is safe and uninjured make sure he is okay. I can take care of myself and I will only be more distracted if I am focused on him as well as myself._

I noticed the nod of assent Peter shot at me as we got into position and that was enough assurance for me. Jasper would get out of this okay and we would get our forever.

We started approaching the compound as if we were just walking up for a friendly chat.

Felix stepped up beside when we got close to the gate wanting to be level as ever with someone. I could tell he wanted to be in charge in this situation and expected to take the lead role, but I had commanded armies much larger than his and was not about to bow to his command. I also had more experience with Maria having been under her command for as many years as I had.

The camp really hadn't changed that much, the smell was the same nauseating stench as when I walked out the first time. Dead, rotting flesh baking in the Mexican sun, burning vampire and human flesh. Hard to forget really, what made it better though was the sweet scent of my mate wafting toward me as the newborn vampires got into position to welcome unexpected guests. My eyes quickly scanned my surroundings, but I was prepared for what it would look like. Maria had basically recreated the compound I had built myself just in a different location.

It only took a second for Maria to appear. I guess she wanted to know why the Volturi had shown up. What she wasn't expecting however were my shimmering onyx eyes. Fury danced in them radiated off my body.

"Maria, fancy seeing you out here in this desolate terrain."

"Ah, General, I would say the pleasure is all mine, but that would be a lie and we decided long ago those don't work between us." Maria was up to the verbal spar as I was, but I am impatient and thirsty, so I cut the barbs short.

"You are correct, we did decide to forgo those long ago. So, I must ask you how many newborns are in your army right now then?" I saw her eyes flicker before settling once again on the hard indifference that was customary. With Jasper's gift I was able to feel the nervousness rolling off her though. She knew she had messed up and was now looking for a way out of the situation she found herself in.

"Not too many really, a few here, some in the pit. You know how difficult it is to keep track of the numbers with all of the activity going on around here."

"Ah I see, well I do believe that I gave you a limitation and I have seen evidence that you have surpassed that threshold."

"Yes, but I have my impressive Major back with me. You never said that he couldn't keep them under control." She was trailing her hand up and down his arm. I had to school my features once again, his shuddering and disgust helped some.

The newborns were starting to circle tighter around us, but I was not yet concerned. "However, Maria if you will remember I also made you a promise regarding The Major did I not? Let me think, I believe that I told you if you ever went after them, I would come back here and take you out."

"You may have mentioned that, but you are no match for my Major and he is as loyal as the day he woke up to this life. I am sure you can understand the bond between a sire and their creation." I could see the lies pouring out of her mouth as she spoke about the bond between her and Jasper. What she didn't seem to know was that a mate bond can break that relationship and now Jasper held no connection to her. It was weak before, but now was nonexistent time to break the news.

"Maria, please kindly remove your hands from my mate before I do it for you, we have many things to discuss and I would hate for you to be in pain as we did so." I watched and felt the shock roll through her body. She knew she couldn't escape now and 'her' Major was not going to stop me from killing her.

"Your mate?" Maria couldn't hide the surprise from her tone at that statement and she started to look for a way out. "Well, you see, there was a misunderstanding and …" Before she finished her sentence, I noticed Peter on top of the compound wall watching events unfold. Something is going to happen, but his gift did not fill me in on the happenings as it did for him. I got different information most of the time.

On a signal I had perfected years ago for her army the newborns surged forward, and Jasper was being surrounded by flames. I panicked momentarily but it was replaced with relief when I saw Peter pounce and make contact with Jasper taking him from the flames before anything could catch.

I was focused on the battle before me. I sprung forward and engaged the shadow before he could start any other problems for myself or Felix. Aro would be most displeased if he lost his enforcer when he come to help me. Though I did not ask for his help, so the fault would like with him.

As I was close to ripping off his head Maria came from behind and got in a few good hits. Jasper was going to be unhappy with my new scars, but he was engaged with Peter fighting at his back where he should be.

The fight seemed to take forever. It was difficult to watch for the flames as I fought both this stranger and Maria, but I was consistent and stubborn, so I waited for the perfect opportunity and found it when Maria went in for another attack. I jumped to avoid her and used her as a place to jump over the shadow. I took his head with me as I landed. Turning just quick enough to watch his body crumple to the ground.

Maria screamed in her fury. ""Want to give up now Maria? I promise to make your death less painful." The smirk that accompanied that statement made Maria quake in fear. She may be a cold hard bitch, but her bravado came from the fighters in front of her most of the time. She was a fierce competitor; I did not expect her to fall as fast as she did, but she did always try to have some champion to keep her safe. That was gone now. The newborns were dwindling in numbers as Jasper and Peter fought. Felix was keeping them from recuperating and reentering the fight as he cleaned up limbs from the field. He was rarely engaged in fights, most of the newborns knew not to engage the Volturi if they could help it, so they focused on the battle-hardened warriors in front of them. Luckily for us Jasper had not been around long enough to get them up to our standard fighting and Maria had gotten lazy with her other captains.

I kept dodging and hitting Maria until I found my opening. I slide under her legs as she approached me making sure I kept my head on my shoulders. I popped up behind her before she could turn, and I ripped her head off with a swift tug. It was a difficult move to accomplish, but I had plenty of practice.

As her head disconnected The Major's eyes locked with mine and he let out the most wonderful of snarls. The newborns around him practically fell over themselves getting into a submissive pose. It was useless. I used the majority of my remaining energy to crush them all with my shield as I walked to my mate.

I was thirsty, and the bloodlust was close to the surface, but more important than that was my mate. Once I reached him, we embraced, kissed and started checking each other for marks. I dropped the head into the dust unceremoniously. The edge of my conscious kept tabs on the whereabouts and activities of the others as they cleaned up the mess before any humans came to investigate the noises from around the desert.

"General …" Felix began to speak but halted suddenly when The Major's eyes flashed dangerously to him. Something had changed in Jasper's eyes, there was a confidence that was not previously in his, and a vulnerability that was not normally in The Major's. It seems they have merged together, or at least is close. He would tell me when we had a moment alone. I stroked his arm to calm him as Felix stared speaking again. "… we have cleaned up the compound and are ready to depart. Aro would like to extend an invitation to you to join the guard in Volterra to keep the world safe from vampires that would do the same damage as you have seen here."

"Thank ya Felix, but my mate and I plan on travelling. We will stop in Volterra before too long to pay a visit to that insufferable seer, but we would like to be left alone for now." The Major spoke for me, but I didn't mind. I liked the controlling part of him if it didn't hinder things I wanted to do. He would never do that though. He was my perfect match.

"Major, no disrespect, but I am supposed to bring The General back to Volterra." Jasper's growl started deep in his throat then. Peter and Charlotte had come to flank us. Peter on Jasper's right-hand side and Charlotte on my left. We were the perfect united front.

However, Felix should not have been afraid of The Major, but of me. "I have told Aro I will not be joining him," I used a little of the gift Jane had on him and waited for him to focus on me. "I will visit to get my vengeance on Alice and Edward, but I will not be joining him, now run along you little twit and never try to order me around again. You do not want to know what I am capable of." the shock and fear started to stir in his body, but it wasn't enough for me.

"Today's little display was a walk in the park. I have taken on armies and vampires that would tear you apart easily. Aro should fear my abilities, but you aren't going to tell him any of this. You are going to remember the fear you feel now. The unsettled feeling of despair that clings to your subconscious mind, but you won't know why. When Aro reads your thoughts there will be a blank spot, but you will not know what happened. Now try speaking to me again like that and I will kill you." I finished my rant and Jasper took over once again. I ignored what he was saying to Felix and spoke to Peter instead.

It may have been a little harsh, but I have not eaten in weeks and my powers have taken all the patience from me.

 _I know that was a bit much, but what do you expect._ I rolled my eyes at Peter he was mocking me and trying to get under my skin. I opened a small rain cloud above his head that poured rain enough to make him drenched to the bone.

 _I know you are no match for them Isa, but couldn't you try not to reveal yourself. You never know what Aro could see in their thoughts._

 _Sugar, that was hilarious. I love watching you get your own out on him._ Charlotte was always ready for me to pull pranks on Peter. It didn't happen often if we are honest.

Demetri was approaching, and I made sure he knew nothing of what had taken place. Once I was satisfied, I let them depart.

"Okay friends, what are we going to do now?" Peter was the first to break the silence as we saw the Volturi guards had disappeared into the rising sun returning to the plane.

"I don't know about any of you, but I am in desperate need of a good feeding." I spoke up to be interrupted by Jasper.

"Darlin' why didn't you stop on your way to me. I was fine. It doesn't look like you have had any blood in weeks."

Garrett appeared then with the humans he had retrieved for us. A bus load of the scummiest people in this part of the world. I couldn't hold myself together for long, but I waited to see if anyone needed them more than I. As Peter went to grab at one Jasper growled and he halted.

"Isa will get as many as she needs before you feed. She has been through enough and you fed recently. Your eyes are still a slight red." He was trying to protect me, but I still felt slightly guilty once I saw the reason Peter wanted that individual.

His singer. How lucky he was also a menace to society.

I bypassed his prey and found two of my own. The others could have the rest and I would get something else after we left. I drank my fill and Jasper loaded them back onto the bus before I was able to myself.

I was still a little hungry and would have to stop, but before that I needed my mate. I looked at him with hooded eyes and sent him my lust.

"Take care of them, we will meet you all back at the Ranch." Major Whitlock shouted behind him as he flung me over his shoulder and carried me off to do dirty things.

Those were the best two weeks of my life. I filled Jasper in on what happened at the Cullen's and he shared his experience with me at Maria's camp. It wasn't as bad as I had feared. He had joined with the Major and was enjoying finally being one person again.

We slowly made our way back to the ranch and were greeted by our family when we arrived.

"What adventure are we going on next?" Charlotte always did love an adventure and I couldn't think of a better group to experience on with but …

"How about we relax first and adventure next month. I do have a standing appointment in Volterra, but other than that my decade is free."

 **Thanks for reading. Until next time!**


	25. Aro's Update

**This is it friends. The final chapter. I hope you all of enjoyed the story and will look for others I plan on writing. None of the characters are mine. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 25**

Aro POV

Felix and Demetri were on their way back from the destruction of the Southern Wars. They had called in and let me know that The General and The Major were once again together and had refused his invitation to join them on the jet. Stating instead that they would be to Italy to visit within 12 months and in that time, Isa would like her chance to repay Alice and Edward for their crimes against her.

I did not look forward to that confrontation. It has been wonderful to have the two gifted Cullen's in my Guard and I was not going to let her kill them, but from previous experience meeting survivors of the Vampire Wars, they were very creative in their punishments for those who have wronged them.

Between The Major and The General, I am sure they will come up with some kind of acceptable punishment and while the two offenders may wish to die, I will not let them have that pleasure.

Ah, Felix and Demetri have finally returned and are coming to give the full details of their time in the Southern Americas.

"Master," They both spoke at the same time as they bowed. Entering the throne room is always a grand gesture, but my subjects follow traditions quite well. Felix was the one to come forward to show me his thoughts.

"I was in the front directly behind The General, Master. My thoughts would be the best view for you. Demetri had circled around the camp to be sure that none had escaped that way." Felix always liked to fill me in on the viewpoint before I dove into his thoughts. I never told him so, but I appreciated knowing what I angle I was coming from. Every person has a different view on the actions around them and he is always unique. I like how Felix will categorize events and actions, analyzing every one of them.

From the beginning, I could sense his hesitancy about being on a plane with The General and even about the plan she had prepared well before they were in the air. I watch as she pours over a map of a region of Mexico that she seems to be rather familiar with. Every so often I could see her slip into her mind thinking through the options.

To be honest, it looked a little bit like that strange look Alice gets on her face when she has a vision, but that can't be true. Young Isa is a mental and physical shield. Brushing off my thoughts I refocus on the images in front of me.

Once they land the three vampires assess the time and location they are headed. It will be safe for them to travel without fear of the sun. Just in case, however, I see Demetri hand Isa a guard cloak to keep her covered should the need arise. She took it from him without showing much annoyance at the piece of clothing.

"You know these tend to hinder the guard in their fights right. You might want to ask your master for a newer design before you find yourself flung into the flames by the cape attached to your back." She remarked as if she had thought about it extensively, and maybe she had. I mean she has been fighting her entire life and there is little to do with your time between battles then come up with new ways to fight.

I, however, dismissed her assessment. It hasn't been a problem in the past and I do not expect to be a problem in the future. I surely have no desire to go against The Major nor his mate and she is the only one to have thought of the possibilities in several millennia.

I once again turned my attention back to Felix's memories.

The next important part comes when The General meets up with two more vampires that are scarred as if they had been in the Wars as well. "Report," I guess some things never do change.

"Ma'am, he is in the compound to the south of us. I believe that going in the north end will be a better option this time around. Maria is not expecting anyone, and we will be able to get a clear shot at the most experienced in that way. The Major has been well fed though as I am sure you are aware his first meal was not a pleasant experience. The one we really need to watch out for however is the nuisance that has become Jasper's shadow.

"He is an unknown factor. We have been observing him and cannot come up with his gift. Perhaps he is just skilled in combat, but I don't imagine that The Major would be needed if that was the case."

I had never met this man before but the way he spoke I could tell that he was well experienced in the rank of second in command and was familiar with how Isa receives information in this state. Who I assume to be his mate, was standing beside him at attention like he was. It seemed to be the way that they held themselves around the authority that flows from vampires as powerful as The General.

I deduced that this must be The Captain, but I could not be sure as there were not any titles nor names spoken in the entire exchange. I wonder if that was on purpose.

The General nodded her head and looked at the group around her. "Okay, here is the plan unless we have objections to it, I am going to go in the south entrance with Felix beside me. He is well known as a Volturi enforcer and will put them off their game. Maria will not be expecting the Volturi to come calling without some kind of advance warning. You guys will take the Northeast side of the compound, make sure no one escapes. Demetri you will take the Northwest side same instructions.

'When you are sure there are no more flight risks, come inside and begin to clean up the mess. Someone also needs to light the barn on fire. I suspect that there are changing humans in there and the last thing we need is for some of them to wake up while no one is there to greet them."

Everyone in the group was agreeable to the course of action decided and moved into running formation. The General led the group. I was mildly surprised that she was not letting one of the men take the lead. Women are rarely the fighters, but she is the exception. I really wish she was in agreeable to joining the guard here in Volterra.

Felix stepped up beside her as they approached the camp. It was quite the sight to see. It had been many years since I had seen the inside of any Southern Camp; I try to avoid the memories of those veterans as often as possible. The General had nearly wiped them out before leaving Maria all those years ago. This one was set up slightly different than the last one I had seen.

There were bodies everywhere. Human remains were piled and strung out all over the camp. Blood from the latest feeding was still soaking into the desert sand. There were also vampire limbs twitching on the ground from previous fights that had not ended well. Only a few were there, however, so I assume that most were put back together by this point. I would say there is going to be a long fight ahead if the soldiers are recently fed.

The General took in all the information in one swoop, not lingering too long on images I am sure are already burned into her memory. Seconds after crossing the threshold of camp Maria appeared in front of the warriors.

I watched with rapt attention as the two women interacted with each other. Trading barbs and insults as if they were old friends. I observed the scene as if I were watching one of those new cinema creations that have come out in the last hundred years. Sulpicia liked to go when I was feeling adventurous though the theatre will always be my preference.

As I listened to the conversation, I could also see many newborns begin to circle the two fighters. Their eyes were bright crimson from a recent feeding. You could tell that they were ready to do whatever it took to get the next meal. Maria was taunting The General by trailing her hands up and down The Major's body. Making a show of how she used to control him and how he would fight for her even if it was against The General.

From the shudders that went through The Major's body at that thought, I had to suppress a chuckle. It seems that The great southern Major did not tell his captor who his mate was, and Isa was about to take that pleasure. I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face in anticipation.

"Maria, please kindly remove your hands from my mate before I do it for you, we have many things to discuss and I would hate for you to be in pain as we did so." The General was the perfect picture of the calm before the storm. The pure fury radiating off her was making it difficult for Felix to keep his calm charade. The feeling that Felix was relaying was similar to the effects of The Major's gift though. It must be him he is feeling, now The General.

"Your mate?" Maria couldn't hide the surprise from her tone at that statement and she started to look for a way out. "Well, you see, there was a misunderstanding and …"

On a signal I did not pick up the newborns surged forward, and The Major was quickly being surrounded by flames. It seems they have found out the gift of The Major's shadow. Luckily for him, The Captain disregarded orders and was perched on the wall closest to The Major and pounced just as the flames were getting close. He collided with The Major and was able to get enough distance between them and the flames before anything caught fire.

The battle was going on around them. Felix had a distinct lack of opponents to fight and started to pick up newborn pieces. Anytime one would get close he would dismember it, but the true show was the veterans of the southern wars.

The Major and The Captain were standing back to back covering each other and tearing them apart as fast as they came. The General was engaged with fighting Maria and the Firestarter.

She was speed personified, almost as if her newborn abilities never left her. It was difficult to keep up with the moves as she dodged and struck her opponents. The Firestarter was the first to fall. In a move so graceful it would have brought tears to my eyes if it were possible, she flipped over him using Maria as a springboard when she went to strike. She grabbed his head and twisted as she flipped in the air. His body stood frozen for a second only to collapse as his head rolled across the sandy ground.

"Want to give up now Maria? I promise to make your death less painful." The smirk that accompanied that statement made me shudder. Felix was engaged in his own battle at this point, so I missed the rest of the conversation, but the glimpses I got of the others were fascinating.

A snarl echoed across the field and Felix's attention snapped to The Major who was looking at his mate with lust in his eyes. Oh yes! Felix then glanced to Isa to see Maria's head dangling from her fingers. She was stalking across the field to her mate. All of a sudden, the remaining newborns were crushed under the weight of some unknown force.

The dust of their remains scattered on the next wind that came through the compound. The Major and The General met in the middle of the carnage and embraced. He started checking her for injuries on she did the same on him.

As the fighting ended the woman and Demetri came over the compound walls and began to set all the buildings on fire. The General had been correct in assuming that new vampires would awake soon, and the screams could be heard in the structure to the left. The building caught fire quickly with all of the extra venom and dry wood around.

"General …" Felix began to speak but halted suddenly when The Major's eyes flashed dangerously at him. It seems as though the fighting brought the beast a little closer to the surface though he was not as uncontrolled as I have seen in other memories. "… we have cleaned up the compound and are ready to depart. Aro would like to extend an invitation to you to join the guard in Volterra to keep the world safe from vampires that would do the same damage as you have seen here."

"Thank ya Felix, but my mate and I plan on travelling. We will stop in Volterra before too long to pay a visit to that insufferable seer, but we would like to be left alone for now." The Major spoke for Isa.

"Major, no disrespect, but I am supposed to bring The General back to Volterra."

Felix was cut off here and there seemed to be a block in his memories. The next thing I saw he was getting on the plane without either The Major nor his mate. I was alarmed to learn of this.

"Felix, what happened when you told Isa you needed to bring her back?" Felix seemed to think about the question then shrug his shoulders.

"I am not sure Master."

"Demetri come here. Let me see your thoughts on the events." I watched with rapt attention as Demetri waited outside the walls for defectors or the all clear. He then went in and searched the compound for other vampires and any information on vampires that were conspiring with Maria. He sent the building up in flames before returning to the group.

The two vampires that were not named were standing together watching the conversation between The Major and Felix. I couldn't hear exactly what they were saying but I did see the fidgeting the General was unable to hide. It seemed as if she was contemplating.

She got that same look as before, as Alice does. She then shifted her eyes to the male behind her and looked at Charlotte as if they were speaking. It was almost too little of a movement to see, but when I watched the interaction between the three of them, I saw that Peter's hair was all of a sudden drenched. There was a rain cloud above his head but nowhere else.

As soon as it appeared, I couldn't see it any longer. Almost as if I imagined it. "Okay we will be on our way now." Felix gestured for Demetri to join him on the return journey to the plane.

At this, I dropped Demetri's hand and rushed to find my brothers.

"Brothers, I may have found her. The one the seer spoke of. The sponge."

 **Thank you again for reading. I hope you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
